Belonging
by Scented Candles
Summary: AoshiKaoru, KenshinBattousaiKaoru. Aoshi is a vampire, Kaoru is his mate. Battousai kills Kaoru for revenge and dies in the process. Kaoru and Kenshin are reborn and love each other memories of their past will drive them apart as they start to remember
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Belonging

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while

**A/N: **Okay, so this is what I hope to be a very dark, angst-filled fiction. I just love stories filled with conflict and hurting and stuff...but of course the plot must be good as well. If you have some comments about this little fic of mine, If you hate it, you like it, you want me to continue, please review it so I'll know if I should continue writing or let this fiction die a peaceful, quiet death. Thanks.

**Kyuketsuki** – vampire

**Tsukuru** – made vampire

**Umareru** – born vampire

**Lamia** – Magical creature like a vampire but with higher power. The True Immortal Vampires that cannot be killed. No one really knows the extent of the true powers they wield.

**Momban** – the Kamiyas are all considered Momban or Wardens of the Gates. They are Priests or Priestesses that have great power.

**Jogoku** – hell

**Tengoku** – Heaven

**Nedan** – Blood Price, very important to vampire clans. It is viewed as _revenge _or _atonement _for wrongdoing...a way to even up the score.

**Ki** – life energy

**Meikai** – demon world. The people here mostly want to rule all the realms.

**Kaibutsu** – The race of people who live in Meikai.

**Makai** – The 'between' world where all planes converge. The inhabitants of this plane can cross over to other realms. It is the threshold into **Ningenkai** (Human World)

**Youkai** – The inhabitants of Makai. As a whole they view the humans as beneath them. There are different types of Youkai; vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters...so on...

**Reikai** – Spirit World (this is where the Magical Creatures and Spell Casters come from It is the world Kaoru came from.

**Rei** **Ki** – possessed energy by the inhabitants of Reikai

**Nakama **– Life-mate. A very strong bond...

**Shidôsha **– Leader...a form of address meant to show respect

/Looks up at the notes... Don't worry...you don't need to memorize it to follow the story. It's just so that you have a reference if you so wish...I hope you enjoy my fic. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin endeavor so please tell me if I'm doing a good job and should continue or if should just not write anymore...Thanks ;P/

**Prologue:**

Makai, The Plane between the Spirit and Demon worlds. It is the closest plane to the Earth Realm, Ningenkai

He was very quick with dispensing the numerous guards posted outside Shinomori Aoshi's home. "Shinomori..." he snarled. He hated the name and everything it represented. The Shinomori's were the greatest vampire clan and the leader of the Vampire Council. The same Vampire Council that had denied him his _right_.

The others wouldn't understand...but he knew Aoshi would.

Aoshi would understand...

He would see and he would know.

And he would suffer.

There wasn't a single sound was heard, no one inside the house grew aware of the fact that their human barricade to keep him out were all lying on the cold floor, dead.

Battousai watched in the shadows, his amber eyes hooded.

So the girl was here as well.

Her movements were swift and easy and graceful but there was no practiced allure in them. There was a purposefulness to her that made him take notice. Her long hair glinted violet in the light and further enhanced the creamy texture of her white skin and the sapphire glow of her eyes. There was a faint glow of power around her. It was strong but calm, like the surface of the ocean that covered the world. His eyes flared as he watched the Ki surrounding her. It was Rei Ki, a type of energy only the inhabitants of the Reikai, the Spirit World, could possess.

In a way he understood why Aoshi had chosen the woman for his Nakama.

It was too bad she had to die.

He had come for her life.

OOOOO

"Anata, even from afar I can sense your unrest," Kaoru whispered softly as she sat down across from Aoshi and smiled at him. "Are you unwell?"

Aoshi looked up from his contemplation of the reports he was reading and studied her. A small smile graced his normally stoic lips as he noticed that his betrothed's hair was in slight disarray. He leaned forward and tucked a stray strand behind her ear, caressing her face in the process. "Do you mind that we had had to postpone the wedding?"

It was supposed to have happened four years ago when she was fourteen but the Wars had held up most of his time and even now, with the tentative peace within all the realms, there seemed to be a new uprising to keep him from her.

"It doesn't matter," Kaoru assured him with a small smile as she leaned into his touch. "We are already life-mates. The wedding is just for show to others." She lifted a hand and to touch the hand Aoshi was using to caress her cheek, "What is bothering you?" she asked softly. "Truly..."

He leaned back and was silent as he studied her: his life-mate, his Nakama, the other side of his soul.

He did not want to burden her with the news of the uprising but he knew too that she should know. She was a Kamiya after all. She was from the lines of Momban, the warden of the Gates.

"Do you remember Battousai?" he asked quietly.

Kaoru nodded as she poured her husband tea. "Yes, I do. He is the great Hitokiri, am I correct? He is one of the reasons why the treaty was signed and why there is peace between our lands."

Aoshi accepted the tea gratefully and waited until she had settled down again before he continued. "He was very involved in the war effort to keep the demons from invading our lands as well as Ningenkai. Not much is really known about him but from what we've gathered he was born here in Makai and that he is a Kyuketsuki Umareru. A _born _vampire."

"So he's like you..." Kaoru said. It made sense. Vampires were one of the most powerful types of Youkai in the Realms, well known for their natural speed and skill in fighting. They were virtually indestructible except if you lopped their heads off or stabbed them in the heart with a wooden stick. There were two types of vampires. The Umareru, which meant _born, _they were what they were naturally. They can age but they can also stop their aging. They could have children if they so wished. The Tsukuru however were _made_ vampires. They were not born vampires but had been _changed_. Whatever age they had been when they were changed would remain their age forever. They aren't capable of having children.

By law, only the Umareru were allowed to create Tsukuru. No made vampires shall ever create another of its kind.

It was a law that the Vampire Council led by the Shinomori Clan, had made to protect the sanctity of their bloodlines.

Aoshi shook his head, "He is not like me. Not anymore. What he has become now is far different from what I am. You see Kaoru, he has become a Lamia," he said tiredly. "At least that is what the reports say..."

"I thought they were only legends within your kind?" Kaoru said, surprised. Lamias were born vampires who had managed to attain _true _immortality. Even contact with wood could no longer kill them. "I'd always thought that the Lamia was something all vampires aspired to but will never attain...I've never heard of anyone being able to..."

"That's true. I'm guessing it's only a rumor meant to arouse fear," he closed his eyes and sighed taking another sip of tea.

"I suppose s-" Kaoru's sentence was cut of by her startled scream.

OOOOO

Kaoru screamed as she was hauled up, an arm seemingly to suddenly materialize around her throat. Her panicked eyes sought and held that of Aoshi, trying to understand what was happening and knowing by instinct that this _thing _holding her imprisoned was beyond anything she had ever felt or seen before in her entire life.

Aoshi watched as Battousai held his life-mate captive in his arms. Aoshi had only seen the man once during the Wars and had met with him only briefly. The Battousai he had seen then had been solemn and dangerous but he didn't have this aura of absolute...darkness and death clouding around him.

Battousai was no longer the man who had helped in pushing the forces of darkness back with in the Gates that held them.

This man was something different and Aoshi throat tightened at the thought of Kaoru in this madman's clutches.

"Battousai..." Aoshi hissed angrily his heart pounding as he watched the redhead press his sword more firmly against Kaoru's neck. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with you!"

"Do you feel it now Shidôsha?" Battousai snarled sarcastically as he stared into Aoshi's eyes. "Do you feel the pain? The rage?"

"It wasn't my decision!" Aoshi said his hands moving to the weapon at his back.

"Don't!" Battousai ordered sharply, amber eyes narrowing. "Move and she dies."

Aoshi knew that Battousai was out for revenge. "Do whatever you want with me but leave Kaoru alone!"

A bitter mocking laugh, "What about my Tomoe, Aoshi? Did the filthy humans leave her alone?" he asked harshly. "They brutalized her and killed her even though she had done nothing."

"Kaoru had nothing to do with it! Neither did I!"

"Oh but you do! The both of you; Human Lovers...your Council wouldn't even let me claim the Blood Price for such a transgression!"

"That's because peace has finally come into the lands. If you kill humans now, the treaty would dissolve!" Aoshi reasoned his concerned eyes looking at Kaoru's face. She was pale and panting. "You're _hurting _her," he said raggedly.

Battousai quirked an eyebrow at Aoshi's tone, "That's the idea."

Kaoru cried out as his hand tightened on her neck forcing her chin up and exposing more of her neck to his blade. She gasped in horror as she felt his long canines extend and pierce into her skin, his warm mouth on top of the open and bleeding wound, sucking. "Don't..." she chocked out.

Aoshi's whole body stilled, anger thrumming throughout his body like a raging fire. "Stop it!"

Battousai mind was whirling as he continued to drink from the woman. Her blood was heady and intoxicating. It was pulsing with a power and energy so pure and raw and _elemental_. He could not quite understand it but he wanted to control it, to reach it nonetheless. He lifted his head and licked the flesh he'd injured feeling her shudder against him. He glanced at Aoshi and smirked, lifting one eyebrow. "You choose well."

"I'll hunt you down and kill you myself," the taller man growled out.

"How are you going to do that? If you move, I'll kill her." Battousai said tauntingly. "But if you don't move...I'll kill her."

"If it's revenge you want then kill me..." Aoshi bit out. "Or are you afraid to take on someone who has more than a fighting chance of winning over you?"

The sound of laughter, bitter and hollow reverberated through the room. "You truly are worth your position in the ranks, _Shidôsha_. You think you can rankle me enough so that I lose control? Never. You see I came to claim what is yours since you have denied me what is mine."

"She can't be yours. She is bonded to me!"

"There are ways..." Battousai said his lips open upon Kaoru's cheek so that each word he spoke was like a caress. "She is your life-mate but her body is still pure, you have not claimed _all _of her..."

Kaoru felt something strange about this man's Ki. There was too much power pulsing in him for him to be a mere vampire. He felt like death itself. When he had drawn her blood into him, a slight connection had been formed and her mind had touched briefly with his.

It had been a vile, dangerous place covered with blood and swirling with insane hatred.

Kaoru whimpered feeling the cold steel press against her throat. _Aoshi..._

"Do you want to watch as I ravish her Aoshi? Or do you want her to watch you die first?"

Aoshi growled. "Fight me and leave Kaoru out of this!"

Kaoru could feel Battousai's evil intent. There was so much hatred in him; there was insanity as well as a deep, abiding agony that dug into her soul.

"No Aoshi, don't!" Kaoru yelled her eyes widening in comprehension. "Don't fight him."

"What...Kaoru..."

"He's lamia...you can't kill him Aoshi, he's lamia."

A chill slithered up and down Aoshi's spine as his mind digested exactly what Kaoru had said. He's _lamia. _

Lamia.

They were legendary.

They were not even supposed to exist.

"Good work _Momban_. I didn't think you could tell..." Battousai's said in a cold voice, his canine grazing her neck once more. The collar of Kaoru's kimono had opened slightly revealing a little more skin of her shoulders and neck. Battousai's tongue traced the white, warm column before his mouth opened slightly against the crook of her neck and then to her shoulders. He seemed to know the fury his actions were invoking in Aoshi and he was enjoying taunting the other man.

Kaoru met Aoshi's eyes silently. They were linked and she used their bond to tell him without words that she loved him.

Aoshi's fists tightened in anguish. He felt so powerless.

Battousai smiled and whispered softly into Kaoru's ear. "Pay attention little girl. You're my possession now. I don't want you connected to anyone else but me..."

Aoshi felt his mind-link with Kaoru severed as another presence overwhelmed her mind. In a rage, he realized that Battousai was forcing himself inside of Kaoru's mind. From the look of acute pain evident in her face, it was torture for her.

OOOOO

He was insane.

Kaoru realized this as soon as his mind engulfed her.

Unlike the times when she'd been in Aoshi's mind, Battousai's mind was a twisted jagged place of darkness and insanity. Clear crystal points, like knives and daggers jutted out of every direction threatening to cut her with each movement she took.

There was so much blood and hatred that even _she _was in danger of being pulled inside his insanity.

She used every inner power she possessed to gain some control. A bright blue light engulfed her entire body, shielding her from the torrents of thoughts around her.

She could see flashes of his memory.

She shared in some of them, but only for a moment because it was always wrenched away by some unknown force. She felt herself being pushed and pulled and tumbled headlong into a tunnel where in there was...

Nothing.

Kaoru was surprised to note that this place was _emptiness_. She'd never been this deep inside another person's mind before and still she felt that gentle pull coaxing her ever forward.

_It's dangerous..._she realized. She was in his subconscious now...and she could be trapped here if his mind proved to be stronger than hers.

And then she heard it. A child's voice calling out to her Help me... "Where are you?" Kaoru called out. Closer... 

"_Where?"_

_It hurts so much..._

Kaoru responded to the pain in the young boy's tone and she blindly sought it out, knowing she was delving deeper into an assassins mind but not caring. Someone was in pain and she had to help...and then there was a blinding light and Kaoru saw a little boy curled up in a tight ball. His hair was titian, neither red nor gold but a beautiful mixture of both. The boy was shivering and crying and Kaoru felt the pull of his need.

She closed her eyes as she was pulled closer into the light, the intensity of it blinding.

And she felt the hands on her hands and the small frame press against her.

"Help me..." 

Kaoru opened her eyes and looked down and saw that the little boy was clutching at her. _"Who are you...?"_

"_Please...it hurts..."_

Amethyst eyes stared up at her. They were wet with tears and darkened by pain and agony. Kaoru wondered what an innocent child was doing inside Battousai's mind. Had he been trapped here as well?

Kaoru closed her eyes and bent down to clasp the young boy's body against her. She called on the power of the Ancient Gates and opened the Gate of Inochi, the life light.

"_Warm..." _the boy whispered as he burrowed closer to her.

"Who are you?" she asked again, stroking his hair.

"Shinta..."

OOOOO

Dimly, Aoshi heard footsteps coming closer and closer but he could not bear to tear his eyes away from what was happening in front of him.

Kaoru was...Kaoru was _glowing_.

Oh he knew she had to be pretty powerful. She was descended from the Kamiya Family after all. They were known as _Momban_: Wardens of the Gates.

But he hadn't realized exactly how _powerful _she was.

Battousai froze his eyes snapping towards Kaoru before he stilled and his eyes glazed over.

It was the thrall. Kaoru was inside his mind and they were _connecting_.

"Kaoru...please be strong enough...don't let him engulf you..." Aoshi whispered knowing he could not do anything until it was over. If he broke the thrall, he could do permanent damage to Kaoru's mind. He could trap her inside Battousai's consciousness and lose her forever.

Soujiro came in, his sword drawn and ready to protect his masters. He halted as his eyes took in the details of the room.

Aoshi standing like a statue looking pained.

And then Kaoru...Kaoru was _glowing_.

Kaoru was being held captive in the arms of...

The breath left Soujiro's lungs as he realized exactly who it was that held Kaoru. "B-Battousai?"

OOOOO

"Shinta?" Kaoru asked as she stroked the boy's hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I live here..." the boy said looking at her. "I ran because it hurts too much..."

"What hurts?" Kaoru asked wondering if she could free the boy from Battousai's mind.

"Everything..." Shinta said sniffing. "But it feels nice now...with you..."

Kaoru felt the boy shift and suddenly he wasn't a boy anymore but a young man only a year or so older than her. She blinked and moved away suddenly conscious of her body against his. "What...where?"

He smiled at her. "My name is Kenshin..."

"K-Kenshin? What have you done to Shinta?" Kaoru asked her eyes narrowing. She looked around but the light that covered them kept her from seeing anything or anyone else.

"Shinta is fine...you helped him and he wants us to help you..."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a glow about you. You are Momban, yes? A Gate Keeper?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes...I am. Born to Serve and Protect the Gates."

Kenshin nodded his eyes sad, "We need you to stop him...please..."

"You mean Battousai?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. It's my fault...I lost control...I lost...and now everything will be destroyed..."

"I don't understand..." Kaoru said shaking her head. "How can you expect me to stop him when I'm trapped inside his mind? I...he's a _lamia_. There's nothing in the known Universe that can kill him."

"You can stop him Kaoru...Use the gates..."

"H-how?" she asked softly. A part of her wanted to help but another was terrified. She wasn't the strongest in their clan. There were others who wielded the magic stronger than her. She wasn't even an official Momban yet. She'd chosen to be with Aoshi and leave Reikai...

"It is you who was sent here for a purpose, do not doubt yourself..." Kenshin said. "Please help us..."

"But I'm inside his _mind_..."

"Shinta and I...we can help you...will you help us Kaoru...?"

Her heart was pounding as she looked at him. His hair was so long and beautiful. It looked like it was a golden flame neither red nor gold but _blazing _with it's own fire. His eyes were the gentlest, saddest eyes she'd ever seen. They seem to encompass all the sorrows of the worlds combined. She felt something inside of her respond to him and she found her hands lifting to cup his head and pull him closer until her lips touched his.

It was a gentle kiss.

A comforting kiss

But it was a kiss nonetheless and Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into large, violet eyes that looked startled and in awe all at once.

_/What am I doing? What's going on...Aoshi..._/ Kaoru's conscious mind screamed at her to let go. She forced her hands to let go of him and she backpedaled away, panting. A hand rose to touch her lips. The only person ever to touch her there was Aoshi and now...now...

"I..." she began.

The brightness around them intensified and Kenshin looked up in concern. He glanced at Kaoru once more. "Will you help us Kaoru...? Will you set us free...? We don't have much time..."

Kaoru wanted to shake her head and tell him to leave her alone but found herself nodding. "Yes..."

OOOOO

Soujiro and Aoshi both covered their eyes as sudden flash of light was emitted from Kaoru's body. They had to brace themselves to withstand the shockwave of energy that flowed from her form.

"She's...she's opening a Gate..." Soujiro said in awe. He'd never seen something like this before. The energy flowing from Kaoru was so strong and elemental. The waves battered against his body but it wasn't painful exactly.

It was just so damn strong.

He planted his feet more securely to the ground but he could still feel himself being pushed away. The only thing keeping him from being flung up in the air and slammed against the wall was the fact that he had positioned his sword in front of him to slice some of the energy waves to lessen the impact. "I can't keep this up much longer..." he muttered feeling his feet slipping ever backwards. He adjusted his body's alignment so he wouldn't fall over.

Aoshi held up a shield to protect him from the energy waves. Kaoru's aura was engulfing both Battousai and her. He tried to use their mind-link but found that it was still blocked. "Kaoru!" he yelled out in frustration. "Kaoru!!!!!"

Suddenly the light pulled in on itself and the energy waves stopped.

Both Kaoru and Battousai still seemed to be in the middle of The Thrall.

Soujiro and Aoshi both watched in stunned silence as something coalesced between Kaoru's cupped hands.

Rei Ken. The Sword made up of pure energy.

Soujiro and Aoshi's eyes both widened as Kaoru thrust the sword inside of her piercing her body as well as Battousai who was holding her from behind.

From Soujiro's point of view he could clearly see the sword impale the two; the sword entering Kaoru's body and exiting at Battousai's back.

Their bodies arched in reaction to the invasion and they gasped, falling out of the thrall.

OOOOO

The two men watched as the woman slowly slid to the ground, her eyes still wide the with shock of feeling the sword spear her soft flesh. Battousai staggered backwards, a look of disbelief on his face as he clutched the wound that was not healing.

"No!" Aoshi cried out in horror as he felt the bond with his life-mate slowly begin to fade within his body. Her soul was leaving...she was _dying_.

He raced towards her, dropping to his knees and clutching her in his arms.

Soujiro stepped back as Aoshi's aura flashed black before his eyes. He'd never seen the older man's aura so dark...it was frightening.

"Why?" Aoshi demanded angrily, his eyes lighting up with inner fire as he stared down at her, his face so close she could see her reflection in his eyes. Kaoru felt absolutely terrified and infinitely sad at the same time. She tried to open her mouth to speak but instead a wracking bout of cough hit her shaking her body and making her throw up more of her life's precious blood.

"Why?" he asked again in an anguished whisper.

Her hand lifted to touch his face. "I..."

"No. I won't let you die. Do you understand me?" Aoshi said as he bit his wrist, blood pouring out. "Drink my blood...if you're a vampire then you won't die..."

"No...the sword I used...from gate..." Kaoru coughed turning in his arms so she could vomit up more blood.

"Kaoru..." Aoshi's voice was anguished.

"Lord Shinomori..." Soujiro said in awe as he watched Battousai's form on the ground. "B-Battousai is..." Battousai's body lay on the ground, the wound Kaoru had inflicted on him, open and bleeding. There on his cheek was a marking that had not been there before. It seemed burned into his skin, X.

"What's happening Shidôsha...?" Soujiro asked in a hushed whisper as he watched Battousai's body disappear in balls of red light.

"It doesn't matter..." Aoshi said flatly.

"B-Battousai?" Kaoru asked haltingly, finding it very hard to breathe. Aoshi's Ki was so dark with anguish, rage and despair. She wanted to comfort him but found she no longer had any strength left.

"The bastard is dead." Aoshi said as he watched her eyes and memorized every curve of her sweet, beloved face. "I would have taken such pleasure in making him pay for what he did to you."

"He'll come back..." she whispered, "but...so will...I..." Kaoru's eyes closed and Aoshi felt her _leaving_. "The mark..." she whispered softly.

"No!" he howled out in pain as his arms tightened around her still form. He looked down at her when he felt her body get lighter. She was disintegrating...becoming blue light floating up into the sky. "Kaoru!!!!!"

/To Be Continued.../

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Sorry if Battousai was a bit of an SOB here but I need him to be for the story...anyway, he's not all bad hence Shinta and Kenshin is still inside his mind...Sorry for any grammatical errors but English isn't my first language. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fiction and I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job or not so please review. Tell me if you like to read more of this story or if I should just let it be...if you want to read more, please review...please...please... ;-P


	2. 01

**Title**: Belonging

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while

**A/N: **Hi! To everyone who reviewed my fics, thank you guys so much! Thanks guys. Mwah!

/I just added some new words...I hope it's not an inconvenience.../

**Kyuketsuki** – vampire

**Tsukuru** – made vampire

**Umareru** – born vampire

**Lamia** – Magical creature like a vampire but with higher power. The True Immortal Vampires that cannot be killed. No one really knows the extent of the true powers they wield.

**Momban** – the Kamiyas are all considered Momban or Wardens of the Gates. They are Priests or Priestesses that have great power.

**Jogoku** – hell

**Tengoku** – Heaven

**Nedan** – Blood Price, very important to vampire clans. It is viewed as _revenge _or _atonement _for wrongdoing...a way to even up the score.

**Ki** – life energy

**Meikai** – demon world. The people here mostly want to rule all the realms.

**Kaibutsu** – The race of people who live in Meikai.

**Makai** – The 'between' world where all planes converge. The inhabitants of this plane can cross over to other realms. It is the threshold into **Ningenkai** (Human World)

**Youkai** – The inhabitants of Makai. As a whole they view the humans as beneath them. There are different types of Youkai; vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters...so on...

**Reikai** – Spirit World (this is where the Magical Creatures and Spell Casters come from It is the world Kaoru came from.

**Rei** **Ki** – possessed energy by the inhabitants of Reikai

**Nakama **– Life-mate. A very strong bond...

**Shidôsha **– Leader...a form of address meant to show respect

**Oniwabanshu **– /I have no idea if this is the right way to spell it, if it's wrong tell me the correct way and I'll change it. Thanks ;P/ This is a group of Youkai, mostly vampires, who patrol **Ningenkai**, keeping an eye for rogue Youkai making trouble in the Human world or Hunters who are harassing Youkais. Sort of like a police squad of sorts...but more secretive...like MIB.../Hehehe /

**Okashira **- /again I don't know the right spelling, please correct me if I'm wrong/ What the Enclave uses to address Aoshi.

**Enclave **– A bunch of Youkais who live in Ningenkai and follow Aoshi /even though he doesn't really want them to, they treat him as a sort of master/

/Looks up at the notes... Don't worry...you don't need to memorize it to follow the story. It's just so that you have a reference if you so wish...I hope you enjoy my fic. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin endeavor so please tell me if I'm doing a good job and should continue or if should just not write anymore...Thanks ;P/

**Chapter One**

Ningenkai – The Human World/

"Kenshin...?" Seijuuro Hiko called out, wandering through the large estate in search of the little redheaded waif. There were times that living in such a large house was a pain, there were so many places for a little boy to hide in or explore. Still, Seijuuro felt that if he _had_ to stay in Ningenkai, he might as well make himself comfortable and that is exactly what he did. The house was a large sprawling structure guarded by high fences and electronic gates with the top-notch burglary systems. He had to hand it to the humans. What they lacked in natural ability, they tried to make up for with technology.

It was rather like thinking a think wooden fence could keep one safe from an angry lion but hey...who was he to judge?

Besides, it _did _keep people away.

As for Youkais...Kaibutsu...or even those Spirit World Dwellers...well none of them ever really visited Ningenkai.

None of the really strong ones anyway

They viewed the human world as beneath them.

For most of the Spirit World Dwellers, it was like a great Aristocrat going down and mingling with unwashed peasants.

As for Youkai...Ningenkai was just a place you go to for food.

Most Kaibutsu were confined within the barricades that held them only within their world...unless of course some unknowing human found an old spell and summoned one of them...

He'd heard it happen a few times hence the Oniwabanshu had been formed.

To create some semblance of order...a balance.

Both Makai and Reikai had come to decision to form the squad.

It was better for all involved if the humans stayed oblivious to the existence of the other realms.

Soujiro sighed. He had lived in Ningenkai for lifetimes and he had bare witness to the changes the evolution of man had brought. It seemed that most of them had forgotten about The Wars.

His kind was now relegated to folklore.

The Spirit World Dwellers were now referred to as mere 'fairies' or 'magicians'.

They had forgotten.

And even so he could still see the instinctive reaction of people to the dark unknown. They still held the fear passed on to them for generations. An unconscious part of them remembered what it was that lurked in the dark.

A small smile twisted his lips and he expanded his senses slightly, to see if he could locate the boy this way.

There it was, the faint throbbing of a latent power.

Strong but sleeping still

He found Kenshin sitting by the large window that overlooked the gardens of the house they were occupying. The five-year-old seemed so small to him, so frail, it was hard to believe the dark power pulsating within the little frame.

And there was indeed immense power inside of Kenshin. The birthmark in the shape of a cross on his skin was proof that in his blood pulsed the most ancient blood of his lineage.

That was the reason why Seijuuro Hiko was bound to teach him the ways of the Ancient Sword. Why he had left his world to dwell with mere _humans_. It was his duty to teach this young boy to control the power flowing in his veins, to rein it in and keep it under the tightest of controls.

Perhaps this time he would succeed in quelling the darkness dwelling within.

Kenshin glanced away from the beautiful red moon in the sky. "Why is the moon this way Master?" he asked, his eyes large and questioning.

"The moon?" Seijuuro asked, stepping closer to the window and freezing at the sight of the blood red moon hanging like an ominous figure over the clear, starless night.

"Why is it so red?" Kenshin asked.

"It's called the Chi-Tsuki; The Blood Moon. It's a marking of a special event."

"A special event..." Kenshin repeated, thinking. "Have you seen it a lot of times Master?"

Seijuuro's eyes were hooded. "I've only seen it a few times before in my life...the last time was five years ago..."

"Oh...that must be why I haven't seen it before. I was just born then..." Kenshin commented.

Seijuuro looked down at his young ward. "Yes...you were born then..."

Which meant...

That _she _had been reborn as well.

OOOOO

Misao carried a beautifully lacquered box in her hands. Inside was a set of everything that was needed to perform a tea ceremony. Even though they were vampires, she knew that the Okashira still enjoyed the studied motions and calming effects of having a tea ceremony.

A blush colored her cheeks as she thought of spending some time alone with him. Maybe then he would be able to get up enough courage to propose to her and tell her of his real feelings.

Misao froze however when she ran into Megumi who was also on her way to Aoshi's room. Her eyes hardened in anger. "What are you doing here?" she snapped possessively.

Megumi merely lifted an eyebrow at her. "I will bring that inside for him if you wish," she told the younger girl. She was amused by the anger radiating out of Misao's every pore. _Oh to be young and in love._

Misao's eyes narrowed. "You have no right to be here."

"I was called for." Megumi said in liltingly sweet tones. "Were you?"

Misao's face reddened. "That's because you keep pushing yourself at him! It's me he really loves!"

"I never claimed he loved me...nor do I love him." Megumi said calmly as she plucked the lacquered box from Misao's hands. "I will tell him that you brought this for him," Megumi said before continuing and slipping inside Aoshi's room. She found him sitting on the bed, his eyes trained at the starless sky.

"Your little girlfriend is possessive Okashira," Megumi said as she placed the box carefully on top of Aoshi's bedside table. "You really should invite her in bed one of these days. It might appease her."

"Misao is a child." Aoshi scoffed, not turning to look at Megumi.

"That _child _has lived several lifetimes by human standards. She may look a bit young but she is a kid no longer." Megumi said as she got on the bed and moved behind him, slipping her fingers inside his half open shirt and feeling the warm texture of his smooth skin stretched over hard muscle. She playfully bit at Aoshi's neck extending her fangs just enough to scratch the skin, but not to penetrate. Aoshi would never allow for such closeness. The exchange of blood was done only between Nakama...life-mates.

For a vampire to openly allow someone to partake of his or her blood was a sign of submission.

It forged a bond of belonging.

Megumi allowed Aoshi to partake of her blood not only because he was the leader of their enclave but also because it _felt good_.

Pleasurable.

Her teeth tingled at the though of feeling Aoshi's fangs pierce her soft skin, his mouth open and sucking...a warm, moist cavern...

The breath rushed out of Megumi as Aoshi's arm caught her unaware and sent her slamming to the other side of the bed. She was more surprised than hurt as her shirt felt open, her exposed skin glinting like porcelain in the dim light. She sat up, several locks of thick raven hair falling over her shoulder and her eyes. Megumi pushed them aside lazily as she eyed Aoshi. There was a small red mark on his neck where her fangs had almost broken the skin.

"Don't get _too _excited..." Aoshi said glancing at her at the corner of his eyes.

Megumi tilted her head to the side a small smirk playing around her luscious lips, her hair tumbling like a dark waterfall. There was something strange burning in the depths of his eyes. In the centuries that Megumi had followed Aoshi to Ningenkai, this was the first time the raven-haired beauty had ever seen some semblance of _emotion, _grace the stoic man's face. "What is it?" she asked, knowing that he was preoccupied with something.

"Haven't you yet noticed?" he asked as he turned back to the window.

Megumi turned to see what it was that had him so captivated. She gasped. "Chi-Tsuki..." she breathed.

OOOOO

Misao frowned. There was something odd about the moon tonight but when she peered at it closely; her eyes hurt and her vision blurred. She blinked trying to clear it before deciding to just give up. What did she care what the moon looked like anyway?

Misao's eyes flashed with anger as she hugged her knees tighter to her body, her eyes narrowing.

Megumi was right now in Okashira's room.

In Okashira's bed

Misao hugged her knees to her chest and fought of the tears that were threatening to rise in her eyes. She stared down at her feet willing the image from her mind's eye but like some perverted masochist, she couldn't help but relive what she'd seen and even conjure up more imagined images causing herself more pain in the process...

She could practically see how Megumi would look as she left Okashira's room, the pleasure and satisfaction still evident in her aura and the bruised look to her lips.

Ugh!

She was so lost in her personal musings that she failed to hear and sense Soujiro approaching until he laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She jumped, startled and turned her weapons in hand.

Soujiro smiled at her and held up both hands in a gesture of appeasement. "I come in peace Misao-chan," he said.

With a deft flick of her wrists, Misao's weapons were once more hidden from view. "You scared me," she berated him as she flopped back down on her seat once more.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might like to have some company," he said as he sat down beside her.

Misao studied his smiling, relaxed features. She tried to get a '_sense' _of him but she wasn't strong enough to read his aura when he was blocking her.

"I really hate her," Misao announced with fisted fists.

He only needed one guess to figure out who, '_her',_ pertained to. "Megumi has never done anything to you." Soujiro pointed out.

Misao whirled on him, her eyes burning with incense. "She's...she's going to _be with him_ tonight!" she snarled.

Soujiro shrugged. "There is no real connection there. It is just another way of fulfilling a body's needs like eating food or drinking blood. There is no real bond of involvement. It doesn't matter whom he does it with."

"Yes it does! He shouldn't be doing it with anyone but _me_!" Misao wailed indignantly, flapping her hands like a beheaded chicken.

Soujiro raised an eyebrow slightly at her possessive tone but the smile never left his face.

Misao's expression turned mulish. Soujiro Seta was rumored to be one of the oldest vampires in their enclave. It was said that he had come from Makai and followed Lord Aoshi when he had decided to move to Ningenkai.

It was so hard to believe that he was actually _that old_. He looked to be the same age as her give or take a year or two.

If that were true, she'd always wondered why they had done it.

Why they left Makai.

Misao knew that most Youkais would rather die than step one foot into the Human World.

Unless of course it was for feeding...

But to actually _want _or _choose _to live _with_ _humans_ was another thing.

Only the basest of Youkais were said to inhabit Ningenkai.

Lower Classes and Exiles.

Or those Youkais who had been born in Ningenkai

Misao was one of them

She was a Youkai, a panther shape-shifter, but she had been born in Ningenkai. She had no idea what Makai, her world, looked like. Her parents had fled Makai and had chosen to live on Ningenkai instead, among humans.

It had been centuries ago...

Back then humans still remembered.

Now the humans had forgotten that the other worlds exist.

Most of them anyway...

But Misao could still remember the Hunters, humans who could not accept the treaty and mistrusted anyone who was not human. They had sought out Misao's parents and killed them. She had escaped only because her mother had hidden her and told her not to move or make a sound.

It was Oniwabanshu who had found her and brought her to Okashira.

To Aoshi...

She didn't know much about him. Only that he was rumored to be _really_ ancient and that he had been born in Makai.

He was powerful and mysterious and Misao and so heartbreakingly beautiful that she would willingly lay down her life at his feet.

"Anou...Soujiro..." she hedged.

"Yes Misao-chan," Soujiro prompted. He could plainly read her thoughts and knew what she was going to ask even before she'd formed the words. Misao was just so open, she broadcasted her every feelings without even noticing it.

She was still so young.

Or maybe it was just because he was already so old.

The thought made Soujiro's smile falter, but only for a second. He had joined his Master, Aoshi and gone to Ningenkai to await _her_ return. Aoshi had declared _Nedan _against Battousai and defied the Council's orders to remain within Makai.

Aoshi had turned his back on everything, even his family and his position in the Council.

Soujiro had known Aoshi since they had been children and although Aoshi had always been very stoic, he had never had that dangerous light of hatred in his eyes. Not until that fateful day when Lady Kaoru had died...

"Soujiro-chan!" Misao said leaning in closer and waving a hand over her elder's face. "Hello...is anyone still inside there?"

Soujiro blinked.

Misao rolled her eyes and settled back down beside him. "The Oniwabanshu are sort of like the guardians of Ningenkai, right? They make sure everything runs smoothly. The humans remain oblivious to our existence and Youkai's don't become too greedy..."

Soujiro nodded. "Yes, they were formed by a joint council from Makai and Reikai. So?"

"Why do they keep on coming here looking for Aoshi-sama? It's almost like...they are seeking his advice, his opinion..." Misao said chewing her bottom lip. No one ever really talked about Aoshi-sama's past. No one even knew his last name, if he had any. It was rumored that only Soujiro and possibly Megumi, who knew the truth about the Okashira's past. Misao wondered if it would be a breech of conduct for her to ask information but she couldn't help it. She was interested to know everything about her love. "Is Aoshi-sama very powerful when he was in Makai? Why did he come to Ningenkai?"

"Do you know the story of **Tachikata**?"

"Yes. A little bit. Tachikata means, cut or severance, right? It was a disagreement between Reikai and Makai. It was over a long time before I was born anyway. Besides, it's _Makai_ History...I'm not very good on that subject."

"You're not very good on human history either," Soujiro couldn't resist but add. "Anyway, what do you know about it? Tell me..."

Misao sighed, "I don't know a lot. It was a little bit after the Wars. The treaty uniting all the worlds was just newly signed and there was a tentative peace. The peace was broken when a Momban was killed in Makai and the Spirit World, Reikai was in an uproar about the murder of their kind within Makai lands." Misao shrugged. "There was some conflict but it was resolved. So what? It was over years ago. What does it have to do with my question...?"

Soujiro stood up and patted Misao's head. He too had already seen the appearance of the Blood Moon. It was all going to unfold very soon. "I think you should sleep now Misao," he said before leaving.

Misao watched him go with a frown, not even realizing that she had come so close to the truth.

Soujiro turned to look at the blood-covered moon and felt a shiver run down his spine.

It would happen in this lifetime...

The long wait was soon coming to an end...

**A/N**: Hi! SO did you guys like? To everyone who reviewed this little fic of mine. Thank you! /dispenses hugs/ please review this chapter neh? I wanted to establish the waiting bit...anyway, was it okay or was it had to understand and confusing? Don't worry...Kaoru and the others will make an appearance soon...

**Sweetyfanfic**, **NARGIEGIRL21**, **Jbella**, **Nguardian**, thank you guys so much for taking the time to review. I hope you guys like this installment, tell me what you think. Hi Maureen, you're asking if it's Aoshi/Kaoru or Kenshin/Kaoru, right? What do you think it's going to be...? /grins...read the story to find out/


	3. 02

**Title**: Belonging

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while

**A/N: **Here I am again with another chapter...Okay now this is set in an Alternate Universe so their ages are going to be different...and also there are only 3 levels of high school in Japan, freshman, junior and senior. Freshmen are 16 years old and so on...

**Kaoru**: 17 but a senior, turning eighteen in the middle of her senior year...

**Sanosuke**: 19, university student. He just turned nineteen while in his senior year.

**Yahiko**: about ten or so...

**Kenshin**: 23, five years older than Kaoru and a University student.

**Chapter** **Two**

**/Present Day; Ningenkai, Human World/**

Kaoru yawned and stretched the door to her room closing with a moderately sounding 'bang' behind her as she kicked it close with her foot. She headed for the kitchen, her feet padding down the wooden steps rather loudly early that Saturday Morning. She ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair but the long mass of her raven tresses was mussed up from sleep and her hand got stuck because they were too tangled. Kaoru gave up trying to make some semblance of order with her appearance since no one was going to see her anyway.

"Oi, the monster is awake!" Sanosuke called out from the kitchen.

"Baka!" Kaoru called out grumpily. She turned and entered the kitchen where both Sano was helping himself with some of Kaoru's cereal and Yahiko was preparing pancakes.

Sanosuke grinned noting Kaoru's messy hair, the oversized ratty old T-shirt she wore as a nightshirt and the orange shorts she had on with the hole in the thigh. "Well aren't you a picture of perfection this morning."

She glared at him. "Don't you have your own house? Why are you always inside mine, anyway?"

"What? Can't a friend visit you anymore?" Sanosuke asked feigning hurt.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she reached inside the cupboard for a glass before grabbing the carton of milk beside Sano. "Whatever..."

"Yahiko, are the pancakes going to be done soon or what?" Sano asked sniffing the air that was starting to smell delicious from the aroma of the pancakes.

Yahiko gritted his teeth. "Just a moment Sanosuke-sama..."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was still asleep. Yahiko was making Sano pancakes? Yahiko was showing respect to _Sanosuke_-_sama_? "What he got over your head anyway?" Kaoru asked her younger distant cousin.

Yahiko had come into her life two years ago when he had been eight and she was sixteen. His mother, a distant relative of Kaoru's parents had sent him to her with a letter that stated that he was a headstrong child and he'd been expelled from his school. A new life in a new place was exactly what he needed and that they would pay her, Kaoru, for his lodgings if she took him in and kept an eye on him while he was in Tokyo. They would also provide for him and his monetary needs.

Kaoru had taken one look at the letter and glanced up at the snarling boy standing in front of her and almost shut the door. She was sixteen for goodness sake! She could barely take care of herself even with Dr. Genzai to help her out. What was she going to do with an eight-year-old boy?

But something in Kaoru couldn't tell him to go, something in his defiant eyes had caught her attention, so instead of sending him packing...she opened the door and welcomed him in.

Later she had found out from Dr. Genzai who had done a little digging, that Yahiko's mother had gotten remarried and that his stepfather already had other children and could not be bothered with the boy.

Now two years later, Yahiko was still headstrong but he wasn't querulous any longer.

He'd found a place to belong.

Kaoru tapped him on the head, "Neh Yahiko-chan...what's he got over your head...?" she asked again in a singsong voice just to annoy him.

Sano sniggered. "Yeah Yahiko, tell Kaoru..."

"Let's see...what could Yahiko...hmmm..." Kaoru said as she studied the two boys in her kitchen "Does is have something to do with the Akabeko?" she asked slyly. By the rush of color in Yahiko's face, Kaoru knew immediately that she'd hit home. It wasn't so hard. It was practically general knowledge that Yahiko had a soft spot for the Tsubame, the youngest daughter of the owner of the restaurant Akabeko.

Sano rose from his seat and walked over to Kaoru, imitating Yahiko's voice and mannerisms. "Oh Tsubame my love..."

Kaoru dropped her gaze and feigned a blush, "Y-Yahiko...what are you saying...?"

"Tsubame...only you...I love you. I want to make millions of babies with you..." Sanosuke said trying hard not to crack up.

"A m-million Yahiko? Oh my, your stamina. It must be from practicing all those sword work with your beautiful cousin Kaoru...I'm glad such a lovely lady as Kaoru-sama is going to be my relative once we are married..."

"Don't forget that wonderful Sanosuke. He's my master you know. I've idolized him since the moment I laid eyes on him..."

Yahiko could not take it anymore. "Shut up!" he yelled at the two morons who were supposed to be older than he was but acted like they were about five. "I did NOT say that. Tsubame and I would never say things like that..." he muttered rolling his eyes. Where was his bokken anyway? He needed to bop these two in the head.

Sanosuke and Kaoru could not longer keep up in the charade and dissolved in laughter.

OOOOO

Kenshin smiled, hearing their good-natured banter.

They were so loud.

His family.

A small smile graced his lips as he placed his shoes neatly at the genkan /the entry way in Japanese houses where you leave your shoes/ before stepping inside. His classes had been canceled and as a result. He was back earlier than expected. He headed for the kitchen where they were all gathered, his footsteps naturally light and silent. He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen for a moment though; listening to the insults they were throwing at each other.

"Yeah, well you're a raccoon!" Yahiko fired back in response to being called a midget.

"Ha! Whatever, at least I'm not a freeloader like _some people..._" Kaoru was saying.

"The raccoon has got you there, monkey boy..."

Kaoru and Yahiko both turned to Sanosuke with blazing eyes.

"Oh yeah chicken head? At least this raccoon takes a bath. When was the last time you even _washed _you hair Sano? Dirt, grime and oil are the only reason it's standing up off of your head..." Kaoru said.

"Monkey boy! In your face you lazy gorilla! At least I'm actually related to her you baka so I'm entitled to be here! What about you Sano, I don't think you have and blood relations to us so you can just leave..." Yahiko said.

"For your information I do wash my hair and you're the one to speak Kaoru, ever heard of a brush huh? Why didn't you use it before you left your room? And monkey boy, I've been here and known Kaoru even longer than you've been alive so that actually gives me more right..."

"I didn't brush my hair because this is supposed to be my house and damn well look messy if I wan-" Kaoru began but her sentence was cut of by a cheerful...

"Ohayo Kaoru-domo."

Kaoru froze at the sound of that friendly voice. She became aware of her tangled hair, the ratty old oversized T-shirt she used for a nightshirt and the shorts with the hole in the thigh that she was currently wearing. She turned around slowly, not really wanting to meet those violet eyes while she was currently looking like such a mess. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" she screeched.

Kenshin took a step back at the ferocious greeting. "It got cancelled and I headed back home early..."

Oh why couldn't she have showered first and put on a nice dress before she went downstairs? Kaoru wondered to herself. "If you're going to come home earlier than expected, you should have at least had the decency to call and _tell me first_!" she said as she shoved her plate of pancakes at him and hurried up the stairs to take a quick shower and make herself more presentable to Kenshin's eyes.

"Oro...what just happened there?" Kenshin asked looking a bit dazed.

Yahiko and Sanosuke both rolled their eyes.

"Just come on and eat...she'll be back a little bit later..."

Kenshin shook his head. "Oh that reminds me." He held up a plastic bag marked with an emblem of a restaurant. "I picked something up on my way home. I didn't think Yahiko would be making pancakes today."

"That's okay, the more food the merrier..." Sanosuke said nosing around the bag.

Yahiko slapped his hands away. "Don't eat it all in one go you big oaf..."

OOOOO

"So what were you and Misao talking about?" Soujiro asked as he walked into the sunlit garden where Megumi was selecting some plants she would be using for her potions. He had been on his way to the library when he noticed Misao leaving after apparently having a talk with Megumi.

Megumi turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Oh, I see you've been spying Seta-san."

"No. I was just passing by when I saw her talking to you."

Megumi sighed with mild annoyance. "She told me that it was you who convinced her to talk to me. Really Soujiro...it is not as if I would die were she to deny me her presence."

Soujiro's smile widened a little. "I merely said that you are a very interesting woman, much more than just a pretty face," he said truthfully. Although Megumi was very vain with her looks, she was also very vain with her knowledge of herbal lore. "So what did you discuss?"

"Your little pet is as quite preoccupied with men." Megumi said standing up with her basket in hand. "Or should I say, with one particular man," she drawled. Her hair was caught up lightly in a lace ribbon at the back of her neck and she pulled it loose, shaking her raven tresses, knowing they would arrange themselves perfectly behind her.

Soujiro's eyes lit with laughter. "Is your every movement calculated to tantalize Megumi-san?"

"It is not my fault that I am gifted with such beauty you cannot help but look, my dear Soujiro. I am merely moving, it is your eyes and desires that read meaning into each of my motions," Megumi said smugly.

"Touché." Soujiro said, falling into step beside Megumi as she started back for the house. "So what did little Misao ask you about men? In particular or in general?"

"She asked in a general form. She asked how to entice a man...how to make him want her."

Soujiro's brow rose at the mischievous tone of Megumi's voice. "Specifically, how did she phrase her question?"

"She asked how _I _in particular, managed to attract so many men."

"And what did you say?"

"That is just naturally the way I am made. I am a vision of loveliness after all. Something she could never hope to be."

"I just bet she loved hearing that."

Megumi laughed heartily, her voice clear as a bell. "She tried so hard to maintain her composure the poor little weasel. I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears."

Soujiro smiled. He could picture it easily. "And didn't you give her even one advice, no matter how useless? She did get up the nerve to ask you politely, it's the least you could have done."

"Of course _Seta-san_."

Soujiro was intrigued by Megumi's tone. "Exactly _what_ advice did you give her?"

"Men love the scent of jasmine." Megumi said with a sly smile.

Soujiro's eyes widened in horror as he realized what exactly Megumi had done, "How could you?"

"Relax. He wouldn't kill her. Besides...I think we need a little harmless fun once in a while."

OOOOO

Kenshin looked up when he heard Kaoru come downstairs and smiled. "I waited for you. Would you like to have breakfast now?" he asked walking out of the kitchen to peer at her in the living room.

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up as she looked into his amethyst eyes. He looked so cute that morning. "Uh...where're Sano and Yahiko?"

"They left already. Don't worry, I saved some food for you."

"That's nice of you..." Kaoru said swallowing audibly, feeling suddenly very nervous.

Kenshin's eyes looked troubled as he looked at her. "Kaoru-domo, is something the matter? I've noticed that...that lately you've been..." he wondered if he should questions her like this...so directly. Her eyes kept darting towards the door as if she wanted to dash out and get away from him.

"Would you like to go outside?" he suggested.

"What about breakfast?"

"That's fine, I already ate," he lied. "I'll just put away your portion so if you get hungry later today..."

Kaoru let out a sigh she hadn't even been aware she was holding. She grinned at him. "Okay. Thanks. So where are you headed off to next?"

"I'm not sure," Kenshin said. "I'll probably do some laundry."

"Well I'll go now. See you later Kenshin," she said cheerfully before her footsteps receded as she went out.

Kenshin closed his eyes and leaned against the door feeling something inside him start to thump.

OOOOO

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tae asked after she finished serving up all the customers in the Akabeko.

Kaoru sighed and slumped down on the table banging her head on the wood. She couldn't believe she'd just bailed on Kenshin. It was just that...it was just because...well why _did _she? "Ugh, I'm so confused."

"Why are you confused?" Tae asked as she sat down in front of her friend. The restaurant was busy and teeming with the happy din of people partaking in their meal. Tae's parents and Tae her self, took great pride in running their family restaurant. It was a favorite hangout spot as well as restaurant in their community. "Hey...Kaoru..."

Kaoru looked up at Tae her face mournful. "Mou...Tae-chan...I'm having trouble...I can't seem to stay in the same room with Kenshin..."

Kaoru's normally smiling eyes opened in surprise at that news. Every since Kenshin had come into Kaoru's life eight years ago, never once had she ever heard Kaoru become angry enough that she didn't want to be in the same place as Himura. "What did he do Kaoru-chan?" Tae asked.

Kaoru blinked in confusion. "Do?"

"Why yes of course. He must have done something to make you so mad you can't stand to be near him."

Kaoru shook her head vigorously to deny Tae's words. "Oh no Tae! It's not like _that_. I'm not mad at Kenshin. He hasn't done anything at all to make me mad at him." Kaoru slumped over her the table again, her chin hitting the wood and her eyes looking up at Tae. "It's just that I feel...embarrassed somehow..."

"Embarrassed?"

"I feel funny when I'm near him. Like I don't know what to do with myself..." Kaoru said with a sigh. "It hurts...inside..." Kaoru said touching the middle of her chest. "I hurt here. When I see him I...I _hurt_..."

"You _hurt_?"

"Yes," Kaoru said nodding. "I can't explain it properly...it's like I _feel too much_. Does that make sense?"

Tae smiled. She was only a few years older than Kaoru and had been Kaoru's friend for a long time. She considered herself Kaoru's older sister and had always dispensed advice even when it was unwanted. Kaoru had never really been interested in boys preferring to study Kendo instead. Now it seemed womanhood was finally catching up with the little tomboy. "Kaoru-chan, do you love Kenshin?"

Kaoru frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course I love him."

Tae smiled.

"He's family," Kaoru continued.

Tae shook her head, "Not that way Kaoru. Don't you think that maybe the _reason _why you can't seem to stay in the same room with him anymore, is because something's changed?"

Kaoru looked at the older girl blankly.

_Kaoru, Kaoru, you spent so much time with kenjutsu you can't even tell when you're in love! _"Kaoru-chan," Tae began patiently, "When I say 'love', I mean the love solely between a man and a woman."

Heat started to rise up to Kaoru's cheeks. "He's older than me..."

Tae cocked her head to the side, "So? You're turning eighteen soon and a few years wouldn't matter." Tae nodded, her fisted left hand hitting her right palm with a decided 'smack'. "That's it! Maybe that's what's got you bothered. I mean I always noticed this _connection _between the two of you. I suppose it didn't matter before because you were so young and he was so much older so you didn't think about it...but now that you're turning eighteen soon..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaoru tried to scoff but her words came out uncertain. _Did _she love Kenshin?

As in _love, love _him?

Tae watched as Kaoru pushed away from the table. "Where are you going?"

"Kenjutsu...I have to practice," the younger girl stuttered before turning to leave, her long dark ponytail swinging behind her.

"Where's Kaoru-chan going Tae-chan?" Tsubame asked, coming over to stand behind her older sister. She had wanted to ask how Yahiko was doing. He hadn't come to visit in a while now, not since he had a fight with Sano out back.

Tae smiled at Tsubame, "I think Kaoru's just growing up...and I say it's about time."

OOOOO

/Flashback/

"I see you're glad to see me," Aoshi commented when he came to visit Kaoru at her home in Reikai and she rushed at him, throwing herself in his arms.

"I've waited and waited!" she said as she hugged him tightly to her, as if afraid to let him go.

He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent and her essence. "You smell like jasmine all the time."

"It's my favorite flower," Kaoru confessed to him, taking his hand and leading outside to the large gardens of their estate. "Do you see all these beautiful flowers Aoshi? They are all different kinds of jasmines."

"Really..." he said even though he would rather have looked at her instead, he forced his eyes to study the blossoms planted near their feet.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. Generally, a jasmine flower symbolizes amiability, modesty, grace and elegance. I think I already have the amiability and modesty part...it's the _grace and elegance _I should be working on...but if I say that I am already modest...is that being immodest and prideful?" Kaoru mulled over this for a moment before she glanced at Aoshi. "What do you think?"

"I think you are perfect. You are graceful and elegant in my eye."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "That's because you only see me on my good days."

"And why is it so?" Aoshi asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Because I like it when you are with me." Kaoru told him with a grin. "Now listen carefully..." she pointed to each flower and explained what each type of jasmine was and what it symbolized. She picked two blossoms and held it up to him. "Okay, now tell me what I'm trying to say with these flowers," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Aoshi looked down at the flowers she'd presented to him. It was a good thing he had a marvelous memory. "This flower is called the Indian jasmine which means 'I Attach Myself To You'. This flower is the white jasmine, which symbolizes cheerfulness and also is meant to convey the message 'I desire a return of my affection'." He looked her in the eye. "Why don't you add the Spanish jasmine into this mix?" he suggested with a grin.

Kaoru's cheeks tinted pink. Spanish jasmine meant 'sensuality'. "I hope jasmine represent our life together..." she told him.

"I'm sure they will," Aoshi said confidently.

"Except the Carolina jasmine...I don't like it..."

Aoshi smiled and swept her into his arms giving her a kiss that stole her breath away. She was so lovely, inside and out. "And why don't you like it?"

Kaoru's eyes clouded over. "Because I don't like it's meaning. Tomorrow I'm going to ask the gardener to pull it out..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it's meaning..." Kaoru said again. "As soon as I become you're Nakama, you'll be taking me to your home, right? I will be there when you wake up and when you fall asleep...I will be able to take better care of you." she smiled, starting to head back to the house with him in tow.

Aoshi glanced at the blue sky and the three suns shining brightly above them.

Reikai was a world of light.

Kaoru came from a world of light.

He wondered if he would be doing the right thing by taking her to Makai to be his wife. Oh his world had its own beauty, but it was a darker brand of beauty. Mysterious and haunting in its own right but so different from the world Kaoru had known.

He stopped and tugged her hand gently, pulling her to him until she was standing with her back to his front, her head turned sideways and her eyes questioning as she met his blue gaze.

"Are you sure Kaoru? Are you sure you would accept being bonded to me for always?" he asked as he lowered his head until the tip of his nose touched hers. "Are you sure you would be my Nakama?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked in a hushed whisper, leaning into his body, her back pressing into his chest. She cocked her head to the side so that her neck was exposed to him. He answered the silent invitation and placed a kiss upon her skin.

"I'm worried about you. You were meant to be in this world. When we become Nakama, you would have to live in my world," he murmured, his lips against her flesh.

"I can still visit Reikai Aoshi. It's not like I will be imprisoned in your world." Kaoru said as one hand lifted to caress Aoshi's hair as his mouth trailed lovely kisses over her skin.

"But it's not the same is it?" he said as he caught one of her slender hands and held it up to the three suns that shone above them. "The sky will never be this bright in Makai; especially not in my lands where my people would rather not have the sun at all. We only have one sun Kaoru..."

"And twin moons," Kaoru reminded him. "I like Makai. It's a beautiful place Aoshi. It is not so different from Reikai and you know as well as I that other people from my world choose to live in yours because they have been entranced by the beauty of your world."

"But there are dangers..."

Kaoru turned so that she faced him. "Even in Reikai there are evil sorcerers and creatures of magic that would do more harm than good. There are dangers everywhere my love. I chose to be in danger with you. I want to make my home with you." She stared at him for a long time but Aoshi was still a little troubled. She rolled her eyes at him and made a face. "No one will dare harm me, the Nakama of the Great Aoshi Shinomori. Shidôsha. Descended from one of the most powerful Vampire Clans. All you'd have to do is stare at them and they'd drop like flies," she teased.

He tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "You're always so disheveled. You're so young Kaoru..." he said. She had only turned fourteen that summer.

"I'm old enough to know I want to be with you forever Nakama..." Kaoru whispered as she stood on tiptoe and gently brushed her lips to his. Her tongue darted out and ran over his upper teeth, feeling the canines extend in reaction to the stimulation. Kaoru soon tasted something tangy and metallic on her lips and realized it was her blood.

Aoshi pulled back sharply when he realized that the sweet intoxicating taste of her mouth was now flavored with her blood. "Kaoru!" he said sharply. His blood was pulsing heavily in reaction to hers and there was nothing more he wanted to do than take her right then and there.

Kaoru sucked her slightly bleeding bottom lip where Aoshi's 'teeth' had grazed her. She lowered her eyes like the chastened teenager that she was. "Sorry...I just...I'm only four years younger than you are and you treat me as if I'm..."

Aoshi sighed and gathered her in his arms letting her feel his reaction to her nearness. "I think we're going to have an interesting life together, you and I..." he murmured, his forehead touching hers as he stared deep into her eyes.

She looked up at him, a smile brightening her eyes. "Yes we will my love. I'll see to it..."

"_Kimi wa watashi ni totte ichiban taisetsu na mono da, Kaoru_." / You are everything to me, Kaoru. /

Kaoru cupped his beautiful face between her hands. "_Anata wa watashi no saisho de saigo no aisuru hito desu_." / You are my first and last love. /

/End Flashback/

"Okashira?"

Aoshi looked up from the jasmine flower he'd been holding in his hand.

Soujiro waited a good minute before speaking again. "Okina is here my lord and he wishes an audience with you." he said keeping his eyes trained to the ground.

"You knew that jasmines are Kaoru's favorite flowers, did you not?" Aoshi said.

"Yes my lord. Her ladyship has always wished for them to be available in her bath..."

"Did you know that each flower had a meaning?" Aoshi asked, his tone calm and even disinterested.

Soujiro fought the urge to scuttle backwards. He could sense something brewing inside his master. "Yes my lord..."

"Do you know what the jasmine flower means Soujiro?"

"Grace, Amiability, Elegance and Modesty, my lord."

"And what about this jasmine I am holding in my hand. Do you know what type of jasmine this is Soujiro?"

The room was dark but Soujiro's vampire eyes had no trouble seeing the flower in Aoshi's grip. "It's the Carolina jasmine, my lord."

"Kaoru hated this flower. Even though she loved jasmines, she hated this particular type."

Soujiro suppressed a shiver. The room was getting colder as Aoshi's aura affected the shifts of energy.

"Do you know what this flower stands for Soujiro?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes my lord..." Soujiro said keeping his eyes to the ground.

"What does it stand for Soujiro?"

"Separation..."

"Ah..."

Soujiro kept his eye trained to the floor. He did not move even as he felt Aoshi move past him and out the door. When it closed, Soujiro looked up to the flower burned to ashes by Aoshi's aura.

He closed his eyes and prayed that they find Lady Kaoru soon.

OOOOO

/City Morgue/

Makoto grimaced and turned away from the body, covering it up again with the white sheet. "I can't stomach it..."

"Suck it up Shinkou," David Takahashi said as he glared at his partner. "Geeze..._women_..."

"Excuse me for being human. David did you get a look at that body?" Makoto Shinkou practically growled out at her partner. She could still see the poor man whose neck has been _bitten _open and whose body had been...well...devoured.

David rolled his eyes. "Of course I got a look at the body, idiot. I was the one who had to take the photos and make the reports since all you can do is vomit up your lunch when we went to pick it up."

Makoto glared at her partner and wished she'd just heeded her mother's wishes and forgone the police academy and become a nurse or a teacher or something else! This was her first case, why couldn't she have gotten something tame like a handbag theft or something?

The door to the morgue was pushed open and a pretty woman came in, wearing a white lab coat.

_Why do they wear white anyway? _Makoto thought irrelevantly. _Wouldn't it get dirty if they blood splashed or squirted out while they were examining the body?_

The pretty woman stepped forward, "David, I see you still attract gruesome deaths wherever you go."

David made a face at the woman, "Nice seeing you again too, Ame."

Makoto glanced from David to 'Ame'. Hn...there seemed to be a connection there. She made a mental note to harass him about it later if he gave her a hard time.

David and Ame, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

"Ehem."

"Huh?" Makoto blinked

"She asked what your name was, moron." David muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, my name is Makoto Shinkou. I just graduated from the Academy..."

"My name is Ame Kirisawa. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Ame looked down at the report, "It says here you're the one who found the body?"

Makoto gulped. "Y-yes..."

It had been horrible, dumped behind a dead-end alley. Makoto's mind had been filled with visions of the man trying to run, to escape...and then turning a corner and realizing he had no way out...

"Maybe you should take her outside for a moment, she seems pale." Ame said, glancing at David.

"Makoto needs to get used to the guts and gore or she'll never make it past the first three months." David said.

Ame shrugged and turned away for the moment to put on her gloves and prepare to get to work examining the body. She pulled back the sheet that covered the corpse and started to explain her findings. She pointed to the ripped throat. "You see the jugular vein is extends on either side of our trachea, that's our throat. It's a rather large vein and carries a lot of blood. It follows down to the neck from the chin to the collarbone. The vein leads directly down into the heart and carries all the blood from the brain. Probable cause of death, torn jugular."

"We kind of figured that out on our own," David drawled.

Ame glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Now, in the reports you submitted, you say there was very minimal blood in the scene of the crime. Your theory is that some kind of escaped wild animal attacked this man, correct?"

"Yeah." David said peeling back the sheet further to expose the dead man's entire body. In parts of him, the flesh was torn off and his insides seemed almost empty, like he'd been filleted. "The guy was eaten, plus look at those marks. Those are bite marks, aren't they?"

"That's true...but, if a wild animal had done this, I'd expect to see a lot of blood. Let's say a 200-pound leopard attacked him, this guy is a big guy. He's 6'1 and he weights what, about 160, 180? This man wouldn't have just lain there and let the animal, whatever it is, maul him, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the reason there wasn't a lot of blood is because this man didn't have any more blood to lose. He was sucked dry my friend. He was dead even before he was _eaten_..."

"Sucked? As in, no blood at all?" Makoto chocked out in shock.

"It's like when you have a juice in a pack and you stick the straw inside and you drink every last drop until it's folded in on itself. There's still some juice left but not any significant amount..." Ame explained. "Besides, I've never heard a wild animal filet a man before. This guys was eaten methodically, all the juicy parts are gone."

"So what are you saying, that it wasn't an animal who did this?"

"Maybe..."

"So what did you think happened?" David asked, his eyes meeting Ame's gaze.

Ame smiled, "Hey, I'm just the coroner. You're the ones who're supposed to figure it out."

OOOOO

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews. It's because of those that I keep trying to crank out these chapters as fast as I can! please review this chapter as well...thanks. I want to know what you guys think. Oh and tell me if you want Kenshin/Kaoru or Aoshi/Kaoru...this is just the beginning of the fic and I want to see where it goes.

By the way there really is a language to flowers. Roses, jasmines, lilacs, lavender...they all have meaning. If you want to know what a particular flower means, ask me and I'll see if I have it on file. :P please review! Thanks, /hugs/


	4. 03

**Title**: Belonging

**Disclaimer**: This story is my story, however Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

**A/N:** Okay now this chapter delves deeper into the world of the Kyuketsuki. There will be some new words and definitions so don't hesitate to tell me if it's confusing or ask me to explain it further. I hope you guys like this fic. Thanks everyone for your reviews. They were very, very helpful. I'm using Misao and Soujiro's conversations to convey the depth of the history behind the story so I hope you don't mind if Misao continues to pop up now and again. By the way I used the lyrics of LINKIN PARK'S **Part** **of** **Me** in this chapter. I didn't use all the lyrics of the song, just some parts that seemed appropriate.

**Chapter Three: **

Sano sighed. He couldn't take much more of this ridiculous dance Kenshin and Kaoru were involved in. He loved Kaoru like a sister and Kenshin was the brother her never had.

It was obvious the two of them meant something to each other.

The connection was so tangible, so palpable that you only had to be with the two of them for two minutes max and you'd notice it.

And still they tried to ignore it.

His bare feet padded over wooden floorboards as he made his way to the back of the house where Kenshin sometimes washed the laundry by hand. As Sano had suspected, he spotted the redhead sitting in front of a large basin, washing clothes. "That's why they invented washing machines you know," Sano pointed out as he dropped down and sat on the porch outback. For the life of him he could never understand what was so fascinating about doing chores around the house.

Kenshin looked over his shoulder at Sano and smiled. "I know but these are Kaoru-dono's clothes and I wanted to make sure they were really clean."

"Tanuki wouldn't even notice. She _always_ gets her clothes dirty anyway. That girl has no grace whatsoever…not unless of course she's wielding that stupid bokken of hers. You know, I think she's the reason why I fail my math exams half the time."

Kenshin's lips shifted in a smile, "Why is that Sano?"

"Dude! I have known that girls since I was three and you cannot even begin to imagine how many times she'd hit me over the head with that wooden sword of hers…she does love to wield that thing around, doesn't she." Sano said his voice a mixture of amusement, indignation, fondness and exasperation.

Kenshin chuckled. "That she does."

There a moment of companionable silence with only the slosh of water as Kenshin continued his task, punctuating the comfortable stillness between the two friends.

Sano shifted a little and sighed, "You know she likes you, don't you?"

Kenshin froze but only for a moment. "I don't comprehend what you mean Sano…"

Sano sighed. "Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it."

Kenshin was silent, waiting.

"Kaoru likes you Kenshin. She always has."

"Kaoru-dono likes everyone. She has a big heart…"

"Yup." Sano nodded sagely, "Too bad her heart can't push her boobs out even a little bit. What's her bra size anyway? A _minus_?"

Nope…by the look of things…she was a nicely filled B…maybe a C-cup. Kenshin's face flamed as he realized the direction of his thoughts, "H-how do you expect me to know that?" he sputtered.

Sano shrugged, "I don't know. You're always washing her laundry so I thought you washed her underwear too…" he said dead-pan. Inside, Sano was howling with laughter at the look in Kenshin's face. Poor guy, he was so near a nosebleed right now it wasn't even funny.

Kenshin fumbled with the skirt of one of Kaoru's school uniforms. "I don't wash her under-_clothes_ Sano."

There was a hint of reprove.

"Oh come on Kenshin, under-clothes? That's even worse that under_wear_. Just say them as they are called. Bra and _panties_…"

Kenshin fell silent once more, pushing thoughts of Kaoru and her bra and panties out of his mind.

Sano grinned. "You know you like her. Why don't you just tell her? Believe me it would be much easier for the two of you…"

Kenshin didn't move from his position.

It would be much easier for the two of you?

If only.

He turned away from Sano because he hadn't wanted the man to see his golden eyes.

He tried to calm his breathing and gain control of himself.

He should have left the moment he realized her effect on him.

But he couldn't.

She was the only good thing in his fucked up life.

OOOOO

Misao was bored.

Okashira was gone and she missed him terribly.

Well…at least Megumi didn't go with him.

That was certainly a plus.

She was still fuming about the older woman's trick on her.

Megumi had said men loved the scent of jasmine, but when Misao had walked up to Okashira smelling like jasmine with a bloom tucked behind her ear…well to say the least, it didn't have it's desired effect.

Aoshi-sama had snatched the flower from Misao and walked away.

Misao shivered remembering the awful look in his eyes.

Stupid Megumi.

Misao decided to enter the library where Soujiro could most often than not be found. When she pushed the heavy oak doors open, she saw Soujiro seated in one of the tables, looking off into space, still with that half-smile on his face.

As a shape-shifter, there were some things Misao still didn't understand about the Kyuketsuki, especially the Umareru. Born vampires were revered as among the strongest Youkais, and their customs, even after all these years of living amongst them, were still foreign to her.

Maybe Soujiro was right.

Maybe she should brush up on Makai history and learn everything about Youkais, her kind, and the other worlds.

She sat down beside Soujiro, knowing he sensed her even before she made her presence known. "Nah, Soujiro-kun…I've noticed that most vampires are weird. I mean I love Okashira but I notice that he rarely smiles. You always smile and Megumi always has this air of condescension around her. I've never seen any vampire really exhibit strong emotion before…" Misao observed.

"Ah…well that is because we must always keep control of ourselves. It's not that we do not feel _strongly_, it's just that we have been trained to maintain control over our emotions and not let them rule us."

"Why?" Misao asked. "It seems so cold…"

"Better cold than out of control…"

"Why is control so important to vampires? Don't you guys ever lose it or something?" The life of a vampire seemed suddenly _boring_. How weird would it be to always have to contain your emotions? "Don't your people ever throw a temper tantrum?"

"Sure…but rarely…and we make sure never to let our emotions rule us."

"Why?"

"Because inside of all vampires there is an inner darkness. It is the source of our _blood_ _hunger_ and our powers. It is called _lamia_. If we lose control of our self, the inner power inside of us might break free."

"But lamia is supposed to be a good thing, isn't it? It's what all vampires strive to be."

"There are actually two ways of interpreting the word lamia. You should know this Misao, if you had but heeded my advice and studied the history of our world. Anyway, Lamia, with a capital 'L' pertains to a vampire who has achieved true immortality. They say that only the Umareru, the born vampires, are able to shift into Lamia. The lamia spelled with a small letter 'l' means the darkness within all vampires. Yes. We strive to be Lamia but we know we can never attain it. Two things will happen once a vampire looses control. 1. He will be slowly devoured by the power inside of him and he will lose his mind. That is what we call the **Hoki** **Suru**, it means **Renounced**: these types of vampires have lost control and live only for the blood lust. They feed even though it is not necessary; they are mindless and dangerous. Much like what you would call a junkie or an addict. Most of the time if the vampire is too far gone, he or she would have to be exterminated."

"You said that **Hoki** **Suru** are similar to addicts or junkies. So what are they addicted to?"

"The power Misao; the strong dark force that is slowly being released into their system. It is like when you shape-shifters change. Right in the middle when you are neither human or panther, when you are but a ball of energy, free and strong…that is sort of what it feels like."

Misao's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh…"

"Yes." Soujiro smiled, "All vampires are capable of tapping into that energy but we must always keep it under control at all times. Sometimes when the anger is too great or the emotion too strong, some vampires just…let go, I suppose."

"And what is the second thing that will happen?"

"The second thing is that a vampire will lose its _soul_. It will be a killing machine intent on destruction…" Soujiro explained. "This is called **Kara No, **literally means **_empty_**. The vampire is not insane…but he is filled with the desire to expand his power. **Kara** **No** is deadlier than **Hoki** **Suru** because these types of vampires retain their ability to think and to plan. They are not insane and mindless but cold and cruel killers."

"So then they become lamia?"

"I've never seen a Hiko Suru or a Kara No actually reach the state of being a Lamia. To be a Lamia, a great force of dark energy must be released and your body and mind must be able to sustain it. There is very little written about Lamia and its an obscure subject even for vampires. During the wars, a great many vampires succumbed to the darkness inside of them and became Kara No or Hoki Suru. I haven't ever heard of even one who was able to shift into a Lamia."

Misao shifted in her seat, "Why do Tsukuru exist? Umareru are capable of natural reproduction…so why create vampires artificially?"

"You mean why do some vampires _change _other creatures into vampires?"

Misao nodded.

"Well the most common reason is that when a vampire takes a mate, it is usually for life. The bond is called Nakama, it is the same for shape-shifters, yes?"

"Yes."

"Vampires are immortal naturally. Umareru, the born or natural vampires like me and Megumi and Okashira, we can age and we can choose to die of old age if we want. We can also stop our aging and we can have children. Tsukuru, the made vampires consist mostly of Nakama. For example if I were to choose a mate and she's a human; humans don't have very long life spans compared to us, so I can make her into a vampire so she could be immortal as well."

"Tsukuru can't have children," Misao pointed out.

"I can have a child or two with her first before I turn her into a vampire."

"What would your children be if they are half and half?" Misao asked.

"Loved."

Misao blinked and then she smiled. "How come Tsukuru can't have children?"

"Vampire blood is very potent. A made vampire has gone through a change wherein his or her natural body adapts to the new blood in his or her system. In a manner of speaking, their old body dies. That's the reason why a Tsukuru does not age and can't have children. That is why some vampire purists refer to the Tsukuru as The Walking Dead."

Misao looked down at her hands. Maybe that was why Okashira was so distant with her. He was probably waiting for her to grow up a little more. Misao sighed; Aoshi-sama was so considerate! "Is it hard to be a Tsukuru?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Is it hard to be a vampire, then?"

"I was born a vampire, I don't know how to be anything else. I don't have a valid point of comparison."

Misao rolled her eyes. "Well, do you think _I'd _like being a vampire?"

Soujiro smiled at her. He knew her thoughts and he knew too that it was hopeless. Still he could not find it in him to crush her dreams. She was still just a child. "Perhaps…" was all he said.

OOOOO

**_/Part of me won't go away  
Everyday reminded how much I hate it  
Weighted against the consequences  
Can't live without it so it's senseless/_**

"Do you feel it inside of you Kenshin? That darkness?"

Eight-year-old Kenshin shook his head. "No master…I…I don't…" he protested as he gripped his sword tighter. His master was a huge looming figure in front of him but Kenshin's large violet eyes were trained on the rabbit Hiko Seijuuro dangled in front of him.

The rabbit was white and fluffy and it was squirming to get away.

Hiko's hands held it firmly by one foot.

"Even if you try to deny it, it's a part of you and you must learn to accept it for what it is."

"No…"

"You can't escape the truth! If you try to hide from it then it will only make you weaker than it is! The less you acknowledge it the more powerful the hunger becomes!"

"Why are you doing this master?" Kenshin whispered, frightened.

"What do you feel when you see this tiny little creature Kenshin?"

"I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't want you to hurt it, master…"

"Don't worry…I won't hurt it Kenshin. You will."

Kenshin shook his head in denial. "No! I won't! You can't make me."

"How long has it been since you fed? Last night, right? And I kept you practicing all day. You must feel so hungry…"

"No…" Kenshin whispered, shaking his head and backing up until his back was against the wall. He slid down until he was sitting down and pulled his knees up to his chest, staring at Hiko.

Hiko placed the rabbit in Kenshin's room. "Okay then, the rabbit stays with you."

_**/Wanna cut it out of my soul  
And just live with a gaping hole  
Take control of my life  
And wash out all the burnt taste/**_

Hiko opened the door to Kenshin's room to find the slaughtered rabbit lying on the floor. Its body had been ripped open and all the blood sucked until it was dry. It organs lay on the floor like dried fruits whose natural flavor had been siphoned.

And there was Kenshin huddled against the wall, his hands bloodied and his face smeared with red.

He was crying.

"I didn't want to…I was just…I was just so hungry…"

"Now do you understand Kenshin?" Hiko asked.

Violet eyes raised as he stared into Hiko's calm ones. He shook his head. "Why did you make me do it?"

"I didn't make you do it. You had a choice between yourself and the rabbit. You could have ignored your hunger and you would have died."

"You're cruel!"

"You see Kenshin, even though you didn't want to do it. You had no choice. Your instinct took over. That darkness you feel inside of you…it's part of who you are and you must never forget it."

Kenshin shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"If faced with a choice between death and survival…you will always choose survival. You must remember that Kenshin. Outside of these walls…I cannot protect you."

Kenshin didn't look up.

"You might not want to harm others but it is in your nature…never forget that."

**_/I made the problems in the first place  
Hang my head low 'cause it's part of me  
You hardly see right next to the heart of me  
Heard of me the routine scar/_**

"How did I get this?" ten year-old Kenshin asked as he touched the X mark on his face. "It looks odd…I don't remember ever having an injury here…"

"It's not an injury," Hiko said with a shrug as he poured himself more sake.

"Then what is it?"

"It's a mark. A mark from before you were born into this world."

"I don't understand."

"And I pray you never will…but I suppose one day you'll know what it stands for. I just hope this time you'll be able to handle it…"

Kenshin's face screwed up in confusion. Sometimes he didn't know if his master was insane or just terribly profound. Most of the time he sounded like he just sprouted drunken nonsense.

_**/New cuts cover where the old ones are  
And now I'm sick of this/**_

Kenshin was standing over the body of three people his eyes glinting gold in the darkness.

Feral.

The rain fell down like tears from heaven, crying for the lost lives and the innocence drenched in blood.

Golden eyes watched as the pure red blood turned pink as it mixed with the rainfall.

Lighting splashed the sky in white and thunder clapped overhead.

Nothing moved.

There was only death that night.

Hiko came with his cape swirling like a white banner in the night. His eyes studied the faces of the dead people. They had died quickly and had not suffered. He supposed that should be enough for now. He turned to his student and looked at the golden eyes gleaming at him from beneath dark red bangs.

"I killed them."

"I know you did."

"Don't you want to punish me, master?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because their deaths would haunt your dreams and their faces will forever be etched in your memory. That is enough punishment for one so young."

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you when you told me not to go."

"I don't think you're sorry because of that. I think you're sorry because you lost your innocence tonight…and you will never be able to take it back…"

"They were coming after me…"

"I know…they always are."

**_/I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grade away on my sanity  
I rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror through me/_**

Kenshin looked into the mirror and studied his face.

What was the meaning of his birthmark?

He touched it and turned his head to the side, studying the almost perfect X that covered his cheek. It wasn't grotesque, it was actually light and it seemed perfectly natural in his face.

He reached up to brush the bangs away from his eyes.

There it was again, that strange swirl of gold beneath the purple.

He extended his canines and watched as the gold expanded and circled his pupils.

He pulled back, scared at the image he saw.

"It's not me…" he said as he lowered his eyes and controlled his breathing. When he lifted his head again and stared into the mirror, his eyes had gone completely violet again, without a trace of gold anywhere. "I am Kenshin. That's all I am."

**_/Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me/  
_**

"Go on a journey?" fifteen year-old Kenshin asked, his head lifting a little in surprise at the news his master told him.

"Yes."

"To where?" he asked, perplexed.

Hiko shrugged as he poured himself more sake. "Who cares? Go any place you like. I don't care for a stupid boy like you."

Kenshin, already used to his master's eccentric attitude, did not take offense. "It just seems odd…that's all."

Hiko sighed. "You are already strong…you have almost mastered the sword-style that I have taught you. There is only one technique left and you would be invincible."

Kenshin waited patiently, his head bowed.

"But before that, you must learn to be stronger. It is not only the mind and the body that needs strength Kenshin. The spirit also needs an anchor as well. That is the mistake I made before. I forgot that you also have a soul."

"I don't understand master…"

"That is why you need to go." Hiko said. "To understand…"

_**/I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me/**_

The world outside the house was so different.

He had nowhere else to go and no idea what to do so he just took everything one-step at a time. Earning some money, staying in one place for a period and then always, he moved on.

He was hoping to find understanding.

He was only fifteen but he'd already finished his high school studies. His master had hired private tutors for him so he would have a holistic education.

Body.

Mind.

Now…what about the soul?

Kenshin didn't quite understand it.

Find an anchor.

As the months went by, Kenshin began to feel more and more depressed, as if he were floating. It was a tiring existence to always be on the move. He couldn't seem to find a place he could stay in for more than a couple of days, a few weeks tops.

It wasn't very hard to feed though.

People were fond of staying out late at night and he was always careful not to overfeed and kill them.

Feed regularly so you won't be hungry.

When he got hungry…_really hungry…_he got out of control.

He shuddered as he remembered the rabbit.

It was still inside of him, that darkness. And it was pulsing. Sometimes he could feel it just beneath his skin, craving to get out.

"Sano you IDIOT!"

Kenshin heard the voice but didn't look up. He concentrated on the ground and counted the steps he was taking.

He felt a boy about a few years younger than him rush by and he looked up to see what he was running from.

It was just in time to see the bokken flying right at his face.

"OH NO! GOMEN!" a girl's voice cried as he fell to the ground stunned. He lay there surprised as he stared up at the sun. He wasn't really hurt, just surprised.

A shadow fell over him and he found himself looking up into clear blue eyes of a ten-year-old girl.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized frantically as she helped him up. "I'll take you to Dr. Genzai, he's a family friend and he'll check you out to see if you were injured. My name is Kaoru by the way, I'm really sorry…"

"I'm fine…Kaoru," he said with a bemused smile as she fussed over him. "I'm Kenshin."

The boy returned and crouched over Kenshin. "Look Kaoru, his eyes look dazed. He might have some brain damage and it's all your fault!" he teased.

"Sano no baka! Don't say that!" Kaoru yelled fiercely even as her eyes clouded over with guilt and concern.

Kenshin stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes. "Really, there's no need. I'm fine…" he assured them.

He was surprised when Kaoru grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No, at least come back home and let Dr. Genzai take a look at you. You can also have lunch with us, you look tired."

Sano grabbed the bag Kenshin had dropped, "I'll carry this for you," he said. "My name is Sano by the way. You are?"

"Kenshin."

"My advice to you Kenshin, is don't eat Kaoru's cooking. If that bokken of hers doesn't kill you, her cooking will."

Kaoru shot Sano an evil glare, "Just for that you don't get any of Tae-chan's cheesecake!"

"No fair!"

"Yes fair!" Kaoru shouted back as she dragged a dazed Kenshin with her.

"Oro?"

_**/It can't be frightening if you've never felt it  
Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been touched by something angelic  
And then melted down into a pool of peace  
Cease to be the animal you used to be**_

_**Remove the broken parts you know were wrong  
And feel the karma when the problem's all gone/**_

"Nah, Kenshin, what are you doing?"

"I think sessha has imposed on you long enough," he said with a bow at her. He had been staying at her house for a whole week at her insistence. Now he found himself not wanting to go, which was the reason why he _had _to go.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at him, "You talk funny. Stop with the 'sessha' crap. Don't call yourself unworthy, baka. If anyone around here is unworthy, it's Sano over there."

Sano looked up from the watermelon he was currently eating. "Hey! I resent that!" he said before going back to chomping on the fruit.

"You don't have to go Kenshin. We like having you here." Kaoru said with a smile.

"You only want him to stay because he does the cooking and cleaning and the chores around the house," Sano snorted.

Kaoru turned to glare at him. "Idiot! I want Kenshin to stay because I _like _him. Don't you have to go back to your house Sano?"

"Why should I when yours is much bigger than mine?"

Kaoru huffed. "See Kenshin? We need you here to be the mediator." Suddenly, her eyes dimmed and she looked away. "But I guess if you have family waiting for you or something…"

Kenshin had found out from Sanosuke that Kaoru lived in the house alone and that her parents had died when she was younger. "I don't have a family Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru smiled, her eyes twinkling, "You can be part of our family if you like."

Kenshin was torn. He probably should go. He was dangerous to them…but then his master did tell him to find an anchor and to understand.

Looking into those warm blue eyes made him feel like he had to stay.

He smiled, "Sessha could think of no greater honor."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call yourself unworthy?" Kaoru said charging at him in irritation.

Kenshin stepped back, surprised. "Oro?!"

Sano rolled his eyes and smiled, "Welcome to the family. In other words, you are now officially one of Kaoru's punching bags."

**_/And then you start to see another piece of yourself that you can't let be  
And that reason last fight to free yourself  
Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well  
And now you know you can choose to lose the part in your heart  
Where your insides bruise  
You can live if you're willing to  
Put a stop to just what's killing you/_**

Now he understood that Kaoru was his anchor.

He understood what it was to love and be loved unconditionally.

Kaoru had a light that attracted people to her.

Her strength was in that she was willing to put herself in danger for the sake of someone else.

"_If faced with a choice between death and survival…you will always choose survival. You must remember that Kenshin."_

"_You might not want to harm others but it is in your nature…never forget that."_

Kenshin was always so careful to control himself. He didn't want his family to see the darkness inside of him. They lived in such a world of light that he didn't want to tarnish their innocent existence with the truth of what he was.

He didn't want to scare them away.

He didn't want Kaoru to turn away from him.

_**/Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently  
This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away  
Everywhere I look around I see how everyone ought to be  
Every time I see myself there's always something wrong with me  
Everywhere I look around I see how everyone ought to be  
Every time I see myself there's always something wrong with me/**_

Kenshin sat down on his bed against the wall in the far side of his room.

Just on the other side of the wall was Kaoru.

He could smell her.

His hand fisted as he tried to control himself. Eyelids lowered shielding violet eyes gone ablaze in amber light.

Kaoru deserved someone who would never post a threat to her.

Kenshin would rather die than hurt her…but he was afraid that his master was right.

He might not be able to control the instinct within him.

He would not be able to live with himself if he hurt her.

Sano said that Kaoru loved him.

Of course he knew.

And he would never act on it.

Kaoru deserved someone better.

Kaoru deserved someone who was like her.

Perfect.

"I don't deserve you Kaoru," he whispered.

But that didn't mean he didn't want her.

**_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me_**

I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me

OOOOO

**A/N: **Whoa, this was really a long chapter wasn't it? This is a glimpse of Kenshin. I saw how in the first chapters, he was kind of just a one-dimensional character. This is the darkness that he is fighting inside. He too is a tortured soul. Oh Kaoru, you have two hot guys who need your love! /we should all be so lucky/ grins. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks so much for reviewing this fic of mine, it was very, very helpful and inspiring. That's why I typed into the night to finish this! Please review!


	5. 04

**Title**: Belonging

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

**A/N:** Minna! Domo Arigato! /bows/ Thanks so much for all the reviews and wonderful encouragements that you give me! It's nice to know that you enjoy this product of my twisted imagination /grins/. Also, this chapter contains a little bit of information about the Tea Ceremony. We know how much Aoshi loves those, neh? Now I kind of twisted some of the process in tea ceremony to suit the fic. My sources are the ff sites:

* * *

**Chapter** **Four**:

/**Reikai** – **Takagi** **Estate**/

A young woman wearing a kimono greeted Aoshi at the entrance of the estate. Her long silver hair was pulled back from her face and held by an ornament made with some kind of precious stone at the back of her head. She bowed to him and Aoshi's eyes noted the silver bangles on her wrist denoting her status as a servant. "My name is Miyuki. My lady thought you might enjoy a tea ceremony."

When he had received the invitation, he had almost not accepted but he'd been curious as to what the reason for this audience was.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

* * *

"How long will you run away from your responsibilities?" Okina demanded as soon as he caught sight of Aoshi.

"The Council is no longer my responsibility. I told you that I give up my claim to that position. Nothing matters except getting her back." Aoshi said coldly.

"Do you think Kaoru-sama would love what you've become? Makai is in chaos! Even after all these years of peace…the remnants of the war are still present. Something is going to happen Aoshi and we need you to unite all the Clan faction of the vampires."

"You were the leader before you relinquished your position to me Okina," Aoshi reminded the older man.

Okina sighed. "I am an old man. I wish only to die in peace. Will you not let me Aoshi?"

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Okina shrugged his shoulders, losing the 'pity me' look. "It was worth I try."

"Why have you come here?"

Okina sighed, "I have received a request for your audience. It's from Reikai."

Aoshi's eyebrow lifted as he caught the parcel Okina threw at him.

"It is from Lady Takagi."

* * *

**/End Flashback/**

* * *

Aoshi followed the young woman as she led him to the waiting room where he washed his hands and rinsed his mouth from a small stone basin of water before he proceeded through a water sprinkled garden called **roji** /dewy ground/. He sat himself in the **koshikake** **machiai** or waiting bench and waited for the **teishu**, the host, to summon him.

He watched as a tall, elegant woman wearing an elaborate kimono come through the **chumon** /middle gate/ and bowed to him. He guessed that she was to be the **teishu**. His eyes went to the signet ring she had in her pinky finger and knew immediately that she was part of the high-ranking nobility in Reikai. In all probability, this woman was Tokio Takagi.

She bowed gracefully and led him to the teahouse, sliding the thirty-six inch high door open.

Aoshi and the woman remove their shoes before entering.

The room was large and bare with several Tatami mats covering the floor.

The aristocrat bowed to him, "I am pleased that you accepted my invitation. I had thought a tea ceremony would be appropriate for our first official meeting. I had heard you quite enjoy them and I'm sure you could use a little bit of relaxation."

"Just who are you?" Aoshi asked. "How do you know me?"

"Most everyone knows who you are. You are one of the greatest warriors your powerful family has ever produced."

Aoshi's face was unreadable as he continued to stare at her. "What is the purpose of this audience?"

"I am, Tokio Takagi. My family is related to the Kamiyas. Since the Kamiya bloodline has run a little thin and most hold positions of great import, my family has been relegated to help them. We are, after all, kin."

Aoshi opened his mouth to ask more questions but Tokio held up a hand to deter him. "Please, before we talk might we begin the ceremony? Everything we need to discuss, we shall, but in due time."

Aoshi looked at her but didn't protest.

One way or another he was going to get his answers.

Tokio nodded and bowed to him once more before gesturing for him to take a seat. After Aoshi had arranged him self properly, she bowed again before leaving to get the proper utensils for the ceremony.

Tokio returned with the **chawan**, the tea bowl, which held the **chasen** or the tea whisk. She also had a bleached white linen cloth called _**chakin**_, the tea cloth that is used to dry the bowl and the **chashaku**, the tea scoop, a slender bamboo scoop used to dispense the matcha, which rests across it.

In silence, he watched as she gracefully arranged them next to the water jar, which represents the sun (symbolic of yang); the bowl is the moon (yin). She left once more, returning with the _**kensui**, a_waste-water bowl, the **hishaku**, a bamboo water ladle and a _**futaoki**, _a green bamboo rest for the kettle lid. Using a _**fukusa**, a _fine silk cloth, which represents the spirit of the host, Tokio purified the tea container and scoop. Hot water is ladled into the tea bowl, the whisk is rinsed, the tea bowl is emptied and wiped with the **chakin**.

Tokio lifted the tea scoop and tea container, and placed three scoops of tea into the tea bowl. She ladled hot water from the kettle into the tea bowl to create a thin paste with the whisk. She added more water to the paste and whisked it into a thick liquid.

Quietly, she passes it to Aoshi who bowed and accepted it just as silently.  
The two of them sat there quietly listening to the silence around them.

The difference was that Aoshi could not lose himself in the calmness of having a tea ceremony. He tried, but thoughts of Kaoru and how she'd tried so hard to perfect the art kept invading his mind.

* * *

**/Flashback/ **

* * *

"Mou Aoshi…how come I can't eat until the third course of **chakaiseki**? That seems rather unfair…" she complained.

Aoshi smiled slightly at her incensed tone, "As the hostess, it's your duty to put your guests first. Besides, it's not really about the food. It's all about the atmosphere."

Kaoru sighed and flopped down on his lap and planted a light kiss on his lips. "You put me through so much trouble just to please you."

"I never told you prepare a tea ceremony for me," he reminded her as he arranged her more comfortably across his lap.

"I know. I just want to be perfect for you. I'm sorry I can't…" she whispered.

Aoshi kissed her forehead and pulled her more securely against him. "You know what I'm afraid of?"

"My father?" Kaoru teased.

Aoshi chuckled, "Besides him."

"I don't know…I've never really know you to be scared of anything."

"There is one thing that terrifies me the most."

Kaoru tired to look up so she could see his face but his hand on her head kept her firmly pressed against him. "What are you scared of anata?" she asked laying her cheek against his chest and feeling his heartbeat.

"I'm scared that I am not good enough for you," he said quietly as he stroked her hair. "I'm scared that I am ruining your life just by being in it…oomph!" Aoshi exclaimed, more surprised than pained when Kaoru's fist landed on his stomach. He looked down at her in shock and saw that her eyes were narrowed up at him. "What?"

"Don't you ever say that!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Kaoru…"

She punched him in the chest.

"Hey!" this was getting ridiculous.

"How can you even _think_ that you are not good enough for me?" she exclaimed as her blue eyes started to tear. "I want you to believe in _us _anata. I want you to believe in our love. This is our destiny," she told him as she tried to dash away her tears.

"Don't cry Kaoru…I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"I'm not hurt baka. I'm angry at you," Kaoru said glaring at him.

She was still sitting on his lap, which was a good sign, so Aoshi pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't do it again Nakama. I love you and I believe that the two of us together is fate"

"Aoshi, watashitachi wa otagai ni jûyô na sonzai desu." / Aoshi, we are meant for each other./

"Hai, anata dake desu." /Yes, no one but you./

* * *

**/End Flashback/**

* * *

After drinking the thick tea, **koicha**, Tokio served Aoshi the thin tea, or **usuicha**, which is served in the same manner, to rinse the palate.

Tokio was silent as she watched him drink. It was clear he was nobility from his mannerisms and the way he carried himself. She could well understand how Kaoru could fall for such a man and give up the light of Reikai to live in Makai.

Oh yes, Tokio could truly understand Kaoru a lot more than the others could. It was probably the reason why she'd been requested to be the one to deliver the news. "Shinomori-sama, I am sorry for keeping you waiting for long," she said softly.

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow and studied her, waiting for her to speak.

"I believe that I must be frank with you. I requested this meeting not for a personal matter, although I had always been curious as to what manner of man Kaoru fell in love with. The Family has decided that it is best if you were to leave her be."

"Her?"

"Yes. Kaoru."

Aoshi stared at her, his face impassive. "Is that so?"

Tokio could feel the coldness of his eyes and it made her uncomfortable. She was sitting in front of a predator and her instinct was to throw up an energy shield to protect herself. She ignored it and carried on with the conversation even though she did not want to. "She is living a normal life. Our Watcher says that there seems to be no need to awaken her as of yet. The Lamia is still asleep. Awakening Kaoru might only trigger his own awakening."

"So you know where she is."

It was a statement.

Not a question.

Each perfectly enunciated word sent a shiver of fear through Tokio but she kept her features in a neutral mask. "We have always known. She is one of us."

"Tell me where she is."

"I am sorry, I cannot do that," she said.

One minute he was in front of her across the table and the next minute there were two swords crossed against her neck, each blade treacherously close to her skin. "Tell me where she is or I will cut your head off," he said softly, his gaze never wavering from hers.

In that moment, Tokio knew he would not hesitate to kill her.

"I suggest you sheath your weapons." Saito drawled as he stepped away from the shadows. His stance was casual but the tautness of his muscles showed his rage at having his wife threatened.

Tokio sagged in relief when she saw her husband appear.

Aoshi turned to Saito. "What are you doing here?"

Tokio blinked. He moved so fast she did not even catch him sheath his weapons. One moment they were in his hands and the next, they were gone.

Saito inserted a cigarette between his lips and lit it. "I wished to protect my wife. I no longer know of your temperament and I never did trust any of your kind."

"Wife?" Aoshi turned to look at Tokio for a moment before turning back to Saito with a smirk on his lips, "Isn't it a bit unnatural for a werewolf to marry someone from Reikai?"

"Just as unnatural as a vampire marry a Momban."

Aoshi waited.

"Instead of terrorizing my wife, why don't you try and control your people? They are overstepping their bounds."

"The Clans are no longer my people."

"They share your blood, they are your people. Your kind." Saito said as he took a long drag of his cigarette. "You know we've always considered you Kyuketsuki as the infection of the earth."

"And we've always considered you werewolves as mere dogs. Now it seems you have found your master."

Saito lifted an eyebrow. "At least dogs are loyal and are aware of what is going on around them. You are blinded by your love and your hate."

Tokio watched the two men stare at each other. She knew werewolves were sometimes considered just as strong or stronger than vampires; it all depended on the individual. After the war when rogue types of vampires **Kara** **No** and **Hoki** **Suru** ran rampant, werewolves were among the Youkai's tasked to eliminate them. Saito's clan of werewolves the **Shinsengumi**, were firm believers in the natural order of things and fought for their ideal of Aku Soku Zan, Slay Evil Swiftly.

He was a very honorable man, which was why Tokio loved him. But she also knew that he followed a code of his own and he might see it as justice to fight and kill Aoshi for threatening her and insulting the werewolf clan in general.

Tokio trusted in her husband's strength but she also knew that Aoshi was a powerful warrior. She did not know which man would win and she didn't care. All she was certain of was that she did not want them to even _try _and kill each other.

Ever.

"Shinomori-san," she said softly, drawing the attention of both men to her self. "What I discussed with you, it was not a request. That is the decision the Family came up with. Kaoru's parents also agreed that it might be best for you to stay your hand for a while. If nothing else, please respect their wishes."

There was a moment of heavy silence after her statement.

Finally Aoshi responded.

"Because they are Kaoru's parents I will obey their wishes. But only up to a point," he said coldly as he turned and walked away.

Tokio went to her husband's side. "I pity him. I cannot even begin to imagine the magnitude of his suffering. He loves her so much."

"He loved her too much," was all Saito said.

_It is bittersweet torment to love someone so deeply_

_That it feels like the other part of your soul resides in them_

_To know a kind of love so completely_

_Will drive you insane with its intensity_

Tokio had never fully understood its meaning, until now.

* * *

Another person was found dead.

This time the victim's blood had been sucked out.

David Takahashi ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

He didn't want his mind to follow the path Ame obviously wanted him to go to.

It just wasn't logical!

This was exactly why their relationship hadn't worked out!

He ran his hand through his hair again.

"You're going to go bald if you keep that up," Makoto pointed out.

"Mind your own hair," David growled out.

Makoto ignored him and yawned. "So, did you dig up any interesting dirt yet?"

"Can you be any more useless?" David gritted out in annoyance.

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Just because you haven't gotten any for heaven knows how long, you don't have to relieve your frustrations on me."

"Ugh!" David exclaimed, shoving away from his desk and stalking outside.

Makoto shook her head. He sure has been acting weird since they came from the morgue the last time.

The chief had assigned them to the 'weird animal attacks' cases that were springing up around the city and several towns. So far they still couldn't figure out if humans or animals did the murders.

After a few moments, David busted into the office again, an irritated look in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Makoto growled at him, annoyed as well. Oh what she had to put up with!

"Get your coat, we're going to visit Ame."

* * *

Soujiro bowed, "Kashiwazaki-san."

"Come in, you are quite formal still aren't you Soujiro?"

Soujiro smiled slightly.

"Aoshi has gone to Reikai, did you know that?"

"I only know what my master allows me," Soujiro averred.

Okina sighed. "You have always been wise and I am grateful you have stayed with my grandson all these years Soujiro."

"You honor me too much, Kashiwazaki-san."

Okina waved a hand, "Call me Okina. It is what Aoshi and you have called me since the two of you were young boys. There is no reason to change it now," he said as he motioned for the young man to stand up and take a seat. "The Clans are in chaos Soujiro. The war has been over a long time but there are still those who do not agree to the treaty. Do you know who Shishio Makoto is?"

"One of the great Hitokiri. He was supposed to have become a Kara No if I'm not mistaken. He had to be eliminated."

Okina nodded tiredly. "We thought we had succeeded but there is talk that he is still alive and amassing great power…still, nothing is as of yet confirmed. My contacts at the Oniwabanshu tell me that some rogue Youkais are causing problems in Ningenkai as well."

Soujiro nodded, "I've read some of the news. The humans don't know what to call the murders and are tagging them as 'bizarre animal attacks'. Still, it has not really garnered much attention since the deaths are quite few and far between."

Okina nodded and stood up. "I want you to keep your eyes open…and take care of that grandson of mine."

Soujiro stood as well and bowed respectfully, "Of course Okina-san. I shall accompany you out…"

Okina waved Soujiro away. "No need. I'll be visiting that lovely Megumi before I go."

Soujiro smiled a few moments later when a very loud Megumi yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTED OLD LOON!"

It was good that some things never changed.

* * *

Kaoru was gathering her long black hair up into a high ponytail as she made her way into the suspiciously quiet kitchen. By some miracle, she and Kenshin were alone and Kaoru decided to make the most of the situation. A smile lit her face, "Ohayo Kenshin! I'm so hungry! Is the food ready?"

"Hai, so desu."

"Asagohan wa nan desu ka?" /What's our breakfast?/

"Pan to tamago desu." /We have bread and egg/ Kenshin scooped the egg from the pan and transferred in on a plate.

Kaoru sat down on the kitchen table and smiled watching him go about the kitchen. In a way, it was almost like they were married, wasn't it? She blushed, berating herself for her foolish thoughts. Since the time she'd admitted to herself that she felt more than just 'friendship' for Kenshin, she had tried very hard to make it known to him how she felt.

The thing was…she was very old fashioned and could never be the one to make the first move.

It just wasn't done.

And so she tried to show him in a million little ways how she truly felt.

So far, it wasn't working.

Silently, she watched as Kenshin put a plate with two eggs and toast in front of her, a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice before he filled his own plate and sat down opposite her across the table.

"Itadakimasu." They chorused before starting to eat.

"Kenshin, is something wrong?" she asked finally.

Kenshin looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well…I don't know. Things have been a little strained between us lately and you seemed so on edge most of the time."

Kenshin smiled. "I just have some things on my mind."

"Mou…Kenshin, you know you can trust me don't you? We're family." Kaoru said, reaching across the table to touch Kenshin's hand. She may be shy about showing the 'romantic' side of her love to him, but she was never one not to tell him how important he was in her life.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru for several heartbeats, his expression unreadable. His head dipped a little and his bangs obscured his eyes as he looked at her hand over his.

Kaoru waited with bated breath feeling something in the air shift.

"Kaoru-chan?" Tae called out from the front of the house, breaking the silent tension in the air. "Genzai-san ordered some things to be delivered!"

Kenshin looked up and smiled at Kaoru. "Thank you," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. His hand withdrew just before Tae came into the kitchen with Tsubame carrying some containers of food Dr. Genzai had ordered for them. He too knew about Kaoru's cooking disasters.

"Oh!" Tae said surprised when she saw that Kenshin and Kaoru were alone. Her eyes sparkled knowingly as she looked at Kaoru's pink cheeks. "Gomen! Did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru sputtered and hurried to assure her that she hadn't.

"That's too bad then," Tae said, disappointed.

"He's not here right now but I'll make sure to tell him you dropped by when I see him," Kenshin said when he noticed Tsubame looking around to see if Yahiko would show up. He smiled when Tsubame's cheek colored and she ducked her head murmuring an embarrassed, "Thank you."

"Kaoru-chan, there's this festival at Toyotama High School to celebrate its foundation day or something like that. Why don't we go there to celebrate your birthday? There's going to be games and booths and all sorts of fun stuff!"

"Great idea Tae-chan!" Kaoru enthused her eyes glittering excitedly. "We can wear our kimonos and dress up!"

"You are coming with us of course Ken-san," Tae said, leveling Kenshin with a glare. She had taken it upon herself to be the cupid of these two and help their relationship along.

"Of course, I would enjoy that very much. That I would." Kenshin nodded empathically.

"Can I go too?" Tsubame asked.

"Of course! Yahiko would love it if you were there!" Kaoru couldn't help but tease. Tsubame smiled, pleased, but she was embarrassed as well. Tae grinned. "I shall invite Dr. Genzai and Ayame and Suzume as well. We'll all have dinner first and head out afterwards," she announced, rubbing her palms together. She could just imagine Kaoru and Kenshin alone under the fireworks display. She would make sure to herd everyone away from the couple at the festival.

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other warily. They had noticed the scary glint in Tae-chan's eyes.

* * *

Megumi sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she and Soujiro walked to the shopping market. She would have preferred to use the car but Soujiro had some sick fascination about observing the humans. In any case, it never ceased to amaze Megumi how clueless the people of Ningenkai were.

She knew that some of them could sense something different about Soujiro and her…but they never could quite figure it out. The curious stares she and Soujiro were getting always made her laugh.

If there was one thing she didn't mind that much about living in Ningenkai, it was the shops. It was too bad that the place was full of humans but she supposed nothing in life was really perfect.

Soujiro glanced at her and smiled. "Come on, its not so bad is it?"

"I suppose not. But don't think I've forgiven you for letting that perverted old coot into my room."

"I didn't let him in Megumi-san. He entered without your permission."

Megumi sighed. "Okina is a batty old pervert. I can't imagine Aoshi sharing the same bloodlines with him."

Soujiro smiled. "Kashiwazaki-san is a great and powerful warrior."

"With the libido of a horny teenager who's never gotten any!" Megumi huffed.

Soujiro shrugged, amused.

"Soujiro…"

"Yes?"

"There's so many people here isn't there?" Megumi said as she took in all the different faces going in and out of the mall. This was just one small part of Ningenkai.

"Does it bother you to be surrounded by humans?"

"Of course it does…but…" Megumi started walking, knowing Soujiro would follow her. "With so many people, do you think we'd ever find her?"

"Lady Kaoru?"

"Yes," Megumi said. "I was with him that night when the sign of her arrival flashed in the sky."

"Chi-Tsuki."

"Yes." Megumi nodded. "I know he loves her very much…but I'm afraid of how he'll react to her after so long. I'm sure she will be different in some ways and similar in others."

"I know."

"And Ningenkai is such a large world, how will we ever find her?"

Soujiro was silent for a long moment before he answered. "I believe in their destiny," he said softly. "I've known lord Aoshi since we were children and I knew him before, during and after Lady Kaoru. I witnessed their love. It wasn't easy for them to be bonded as life-mates. They came from different worlds. There was a war. Everything seemed to be against them…and yet somehow they did it. Lady Kaoru always believed in destiny. In Reikai, she said it was called _en_, a karmic bond lasting forever. In Ningenkai I believe they call is _soul-_mate."

"Soul mate?"

"The humans have a theory that each soul, each essence of being is created for only one other person in the world. That even when they die and their souls are reborn into different countries and bodies and lives, they would still find each other because the bond would pull them together until they are once more complete. There is a human story I read that states that human beings started out with four legs, four arms and two heads. Now for some reason, they were separated and that they spend their entire life looking for that other half of themselves."

Megumi arched an eyebrow. "What a quaint notion."

Soujiro smiled.

"But Soujiro, realistically speaking, it's not easy to accept two people from two different worlds sharing a bond. It's like saying a dog took a monkey for it's mate, don't you think?"

Soujiro laughed. "Or a fox and a chicken?"

Megumi smirked, "What a weird idea."

"It might not be as weird as you think."

Megumi arched and eyebrow and let out a surprised sound when she felt her bag snatched from her hands. Her eyes narrowed and she would have attacked but she felt Soujiro's hand restraining her. "We're in the middle of a crowded area, it wouldn't do to rip off his head here."

"This is why I hate humans," Megumi muttered.

* * *

"So what are you getting Jou-chan?" Sano asked Yahiko as the two of them trekked to the mall.

"I was thinking of getting her another bokken," Yahiko said, "You know how her last one got broken when she hit you over the head the last time…"

"Yahiko you idiot! Do you want her hitting us again with her bokken?"

"Well it sure as hell beats having her foot in my face when I call her Busu!"

Sano sighed and shook his head, "No. I think we should buy her something feminine…Tae says a girl's eighteenth birthday is supposed to signify her arrival as a woman…or some such nonsense…"

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Can you really imagine Kaoru as a woman?"

"I'd rather not," Sano said dryly. "Maybe we should get her one of those lingerie things."

"With your tastes you'll probably end up giving her something gross and perverted," Yahiko said with a roll of his eyes. "How about chocolates and flowers?" he'd seen them given often enough on TV and the girls seemed to like them.

"What are we, asking her for a date? Besides, that's cheesy and too overdone. We have to give her something nice to celebrate the occasion…"

"Oh hey look, that guy grabbed the woman's purse!" Yahiko pointed out to Sano as the 'robber' headed towards them with the stolen bag in hand. He grabbed the man but was pushed off, sending him splattering to the ground.

No one hurt his friends! Sano made a move to intercept the robber, grabbing the guy's arm.

"Get off me asshole!" the robber gritted out as he pushed Sano off of him.

Sanosuke regained his balance, grabbed the man's collar and slammed him against the wall. "Jerk!" Sano bellowed into the man's face. "Don't you ever hit a kid asshole!" he punched the man for good measure. "Yo Yahiko, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Yahiko said standing up and kicking the man's shins.

The robber growled his eyes narrowing. "I know your faces you idiots. You're going to pay."

"Oh yeah, say that to the police!" Yahiko said as he picked up the stolen handbag. He saw the lady approach and gave her the bag. "Here you go," he said, backing away when he got a good look at her face.

Wow, was she a movie star or something?

"Thank you," Megumi said accepting the bag and promptly hitting the robber's face with it.

Sano, Yahiko and Soujiro blinked.

"That should teach you to rob a lady," Megumi said.

The robber's nose was bleeding with the force of her hit. "All you freaks are going to pay for this. You just watch your backs."

"May I speak with him for a while?"

Sano pried his eyes away from the gorgeous girl to look at the smiling guy beside him. "Sure," he said with a shrug.

"My name is Soujiro, you are?"

"Sano."

Soujiro smiled and took hold of the robber's elbow. "You may release him now Sano, I'll need to speak with him privately."

"But…" Sano protested looking at Soujiro's lean physique.

"Don't worry, Soujiro won't let him get away," Megumi said with a lift of her eyebrow.

Sano shrugged and released the robber. He was more than happy to concentrate his attention on the gorgeous babe. He flashed her a smile. "My name's Sanosuke."

Megumi lifted an eyebrow, "I heard."

Sano brows rose.

Yahiko snickered.

Soujiro returned still with a smile on his face.

"Where's that guy? Shouldn't we take him to the police?" Yahiko asked when he saw that the robber was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry. I had a talk with him. He won't be bothering anyone again."

Yahiko stared at the smiling guy and every part of him _believed_.

The smiling boy bowed. "It seems my companion and I owe you our thanks. My name is Soujiro by the way and this, is Megumi."

"My name is Yahiko."

"Sano."

"What can we do to repay you? May we treat you to lunch?" Soujiro asked with a small smile as he looked from Yahiko to Sano.

"Lunch? For Free? Alright" Sano said with a grin.

Yahiko elbowed Sano. "Can we discuss it for a moment?" he asked Soujiro.

Soujiro shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Dispensing our debt," Soujiro answered Megumi.

She sighed. "Do you seriously expect me to socialize with humans? How disgusting, Soujiro!"

"Relax. They seem nice enough. Besides, didn't you tell me that we could always use a little harmless fun?"

Megumi pouted. "And what did you do to that man?"

"The robber?"

"Yes…no never mind. I don't think I want to know."

Finally, Yahiko and Sano returned.

"Have you made a decision?" Soujiro asked.

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah. See since you offered and all…we don't really need you to treat us to lunch. My older cousin is having her eighteenth birthday in a few days and we don't really know what to get her."

"Ah, so you want us to buy her a present?" Soujiro asked.

Yahiko shook her head. "Oh no, she'd kill us. No, we were just wondering," he glanced at Megumi, "since your friend is a girl and all…maybe she could sort of help us since we don't know what to get for her."

Soujiro smiled at how nice the boy was. He glanced at Megumi. _What do you think, are you up for it?_

_I suppose…the kid seems nice enough, if a little bedraggled. But keep the tall oaf away from me._

_Sano? _

_An oaf by any other name…_

_I thought you didn't read human literature?_

_Shakespeare wasn't human…with all his talk of witches and fairies I figured he's probably from Reikai…_

Soujiro's grin widened as he noticed the perplexed look Sano and Yahiko were giving Megumi and him.

"Fine, I'll help you find a gift for your cousin," Megumi said to the boy.

Yahiko grinned. "Great!"

" It's the least we could do…" Soujiro said.

* * *

**A/N: **So destiny's threads are bringing our players closer and closer to each other. In Aoshi's flashback where Kaoru is complaining about not being able to eat until the third course of **chakaiseki**, it's the first meal served in a tea ceremony comprised of three courses. It's only at the third course when the hosts can eat. If you want to find out more just check out those links at the start of the fic. Also, Tokio Takagi really is Saito's wife, I have no idea what she looks like though so if anyone has an idea, please enlighten me. to all those who gave me reviews and supported me, thank you so much. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story development so far. Thank you! /Mwah!/


	6. 05

**Title**: Belonging

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

**A/N:** Okay, I wrote this while listening to **Starless** and **Her** **Most** **Beautiful** **Smile**, both are songs in Rurouni Kenshin…I think. I downloaded them from Gypsy-chan's website and those other links there. ; I think this chapter is kind of dark and depressing. I dunno, please review, neh?

I actually type pretty fast so that's why I get this chapters out kind of soon. That's also probably where there's a lot of grammatical errors and wrong spelling even after I spell check them. /bows sheepishly/

**Thanks To Everyone who reviewed! Anendee, Triste1, Eri-chan, Cattiebrie393, Bradybunch4529, BelleDayNight, Jbella, Clemen, Miku-san, half-breed-demon-fox, sweetyfanfic, Aya45, tameka, blobbub, Eiri, Leigh4, Jen, NARGIEGIRL21 **and **Maureen! **Thank you guys so much, I'm very happy that you liked my story and is kind enough to review it! If anyone reviewed my fic and your name isn't here…please tell me and I'll correct it as soon as possible! Anyway, thanks again! Mwah! On with the Fic!

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Ame was surprised when she opened the door of her apartment to see David standing there with a scowl on his face. Makoto was behind him and gave her a small, sheepish wave.

"And here I thought you swore you would never darken my doorstep with your shadow ever again," Ame said softly as she moved to the side to let them in. David still hasn't changed from the time when the two of them had lived together.

David's scowl deepened as he moved past her and into the apartment.

"He's so weird, did you know he was mumbling to himself on our way over here?" Makoto whispered conspiratorially to Ame. "I'm really sorry about this…"

Ame smiled at the girl. "It's fine. I kind of half expected him anyway. I should apologize to _you_ for his behavior. He takes some time to get used to."

"That's because like every normal person, we sort of have even a smidgen of good manners. Something David obviously lacks."

"Would the two of you end the gab fest and get in here?" David asked grumpily.

The two women exchanged amused looks and went to him.

"The least you could do is show some respect, this is her house after all." Makoto muttered as she took a seat behind her partner. As a police officer, David was hailed as smart and loyal and moral. He was one of the best agents in the force and Makoto had previously been honored that she had been partnered with him…now she wasn't so grateful. She wondered how someone who looked so nice could be such a grouch.

Ame smiled at Makoto. "Didn't David tell you? This was his house too, once upon a time."

Makoto's mouth dropped in shock as she looked from David to Ame. "You mean…"

"We were engaged for a while," Ame explained. "I believe some refreshments are in order. You still like your tea David?"

He grunted.

"How about you Makoto?"

"T-tea is fine…" Makoto choked out.

So that was the reason for the weird vibe between the two of them.

She peered sideways at David who was looking straight ahead with a frown on his face. He was about twenty-seven or so with light brown hair and clean, perfectly symmetrical features. It was a running joke at the precinct that someone who looked so angelic could have such a potty mouth.

Ame, Ame was beautiful and elegant and composed.

Aside from their fabulous good looks, Makoto couldn't quite see anything David and Ame would have in common.

"What are you staring at?" David growled, turning to frown at her.

Makoto was startled and she blinked. "What did you do to screw up the relationship?" she asked.

He got a belligerent look in his eyes. "What?"

"You heard me! Ame is such a gorgeous girl and she's a doctor and…" Makoto gestured around the apartment. Everything was clean and orderly and perfect. "She's obviously going to be a perfect wife. How stupid were you that screwed up your chance with her?"

He was silent for such a long moment that Makoto wondered if she'd gone too far and crossed some sort of line.

Finally, he said in a soft voice. "What makes you think I screwed up?"

"Well obviously you're not with her anymore…she must have dumped you for some reason…" Makoto said sedately as she saw the strange light in his eyes. Just then…David looked different.

Sadder.

"Actually, you're wrong about that Makoto-chan…" Ame said returning with a tray laden with three cups of tea.

David stood up and helped Ame carry them to the table.

Makoto watched them silently, surprised at the gesture from her normally rude partner.

She had to admit, looking at the two of them together…it was so easy to see them as man and wife.

Ame's eyes looked sad as she stared into Makoto's wide ones. "I didn't 'dump' David, Makoto-chan. He was the one who left me…"

Makoto jumped as lighting flashed through the glass window, followed by the rumble of thunder.

A few minutes later, rain began to pour down in earnest.

Inside the room, everything was as silent as before the storm began.

* * *

Kaoru had long since changed from her kendo clothes into her regular clothes and her classmates had all left save for a few who were still training. She could hear their battle cries as they swung their bokken, expertly slicing the air with the force of their blows.

It was raining out and she rubbed her arms.

How was it that what had begun as such a sunny day ends now with a gloomy storm?

She frowns as she hugged herself, somewhat chilled to the bone.

Kenshin had told her to wait for him because he didn't want her to go home alone. Not with all the bizarre things going on around the area.

He was worried about her, she knew that.

She was worried about him too.

Right now when she thought of him, Kaoru felt a painful twist in her heart. She loved him so much and wanted to hold on to him with both her arms and never let him go.

And inside she knew that she probably would never be able to get the chance.

She didn't really know a lot about him or his past. All she knew of him was the polite teenager she'd hit over the head accidentally and brought home.

He'd been a significant part of her life ever since.

Her heart hurt so much when she thought of him.

Sadness washed over her and she felt so utterly helpless because she felt him drifting away from her slowly, each day.

She didn't know what was wrong and he wouldn't tell her.

Finally she saw him standing by the entrance, his hair wet around his face and his body shivering from the cold.

She realized he'd probably walked all the way here from the flower shop he worked in part-time.

Outside it was raining so hard she could hear the sound of each drop as it hit the ground.

She met his eyes and her heart twisted painfully.

Her eyesight narrowed until all she saw was him and all she heard was her heart thumping against her chest and the blood rushing through her veins.

She let out a soft gasp of pain and before she realized what she was doing, she was running to him, not caring if anyone saw.

It didn't matter.

She threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest crying.

She didn't know why.

"Kaoru-dono?" he asked softly as he touched her hair. "I'm sorry I'm late…"

Kaoru shook her head and held him tighter, crying harder as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know what she was feeling and all she could do to let these unidentified emotions out, was to cry.

So cry she did.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's arms hold her tightly against him as he bent his head and clasped her body to his.

She could feel the beat of his heart against her cheek.

"It's okay Kaoru…I'm here…"

_I know, Kenshin…but for how long…? _

* * *

Aoshi watched through the thick glass window of his apartment, as the rain poured down in a heavy torrent. His hand flattened against the glass.

He had no more tears to shed.

His eyes closed.

_Kaoru_…

Where was she?

He had waited so long…so damn long.

It ached to breath.

Without her by his side…

It ached to live.

Without her near him…

He needed her.

He needed her to be alive.

His eyes opened as he watched the rain pour down in torrents like tears from the sky. The world below was lit with lights and everyone went about their business as usual.

Somewhere out there, she was living.

Without him

_I'm scared that I'm ruining your life just by being in it._

Would he ruin her life when he reappeared?

Maybe it was for the best that he just let her be.

No!

He was her destiny.

Their bond was forever.

It didn't matter if she didn't remember him.

He remembered well enough for the both of them.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the chapter of painful love and broken relationships. I actually wanted to make it longer and insert the whole Soujiro, Megumi, Yahiko, Sano part but I thought it might detract from the overall mood of this chapter.

**P.S: **I have got two words for you guys. Seisou Hen. Did you watch it? I haven't…but when I read the summary, it was so painful! It was so poignant…I really had to write something to get my mind off of it. Such a beautiful love story and also full of suffering…/sighs and slumps depressed/ I need some WAFF!

Please Review, the next chapter would be up soon too! I'm just rewriting some stuff so the flow of the story is better. As for **Back** **Home** **To** **You**, next chapter would be up soon too so look out for that…


	7. 06

**Title: **Belonging

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them for a little while.

**A/N: **Ugh! It was so hard to get this chapter done! I HAD TO REWRITE MOST OF THIS BECAUSE I LOST IT! I am so annoyed, that chapter was good and there were notes there for the upcoming chapters and everything! It was all worked out and it got erased or lost or whatever…I am so frustrated…everything is gone…all my notes and stuff…/sigh/ T-T /lumbers off dejectedly to mope/

By the way, the little insert in this first scene is the lyrics from KIMI NI FURERU DAKE DE

**P/S: **I love torturing Aoshi! I just find him more suited to suffering in silence, hence his role in my fic. We all know how fiercely loyal he is to his friends and loved ones, right? He just has that look, sexy, tortured…/sighs dreamily/ anyway don't worry, he'll see Kaoru soon enough. ;-P

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

His world was narrowed down to that moment while he held her. Her touch, her feel, her smell, her heat, the sounds she was making.

That was where his entire being focused on, as the world outside the circle of their entwined bodies, faded into the background.

Kenshin closed his eyes and let her warmth envelope him.

There it was again that thump he felt inside of him whenever he was near her.

He wanted to pull her inside of himself.

The ferocity of the feeling sometimes scared him into pushing her away.

He held her tighter, inhaling the fresh jasmine scent of her hair.

Why was she crying?

He'd promised himself long ago that he would protect her from everything.

Even himself.

His eyes opened as he looked down at her.

What was making her cry?

Over at the far-off horizon he could sense something brewing and Kenshin knew that no matter how hard they fought it, it would still come.

He felt cold all of a sudden.

A kind of cold that was soul deep

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered against his chest as she held on to him tightly. Kenshin's eyes softened as he stroked her hair. He was used to a smiling, fiercely alive Kaoru who crackled with life. This Kaoru he held was trembling and scared.

And so unbearably sad.

_There's nothing to be sad about,  
such as countless tears that well up  
and fall continuously.  
My love is always unending.  
_

"Why are you crying, koishii?" he asked softly, his lips against her soft hair.  
Kaoru was surprised to hear him refer to her as his beloved. She looked up at him. "I don't understand why I feel this way…" she told him in between her sobs. "I feel like I'm losing you. Like one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

Kenshin lowered his head so their foreheads touched and their breaths mingled.

Pain twisted two hearts that had been destined to meet even before they were born into this lifetime.

"I feel as if you're pushing me away…" Kaoru whispered.

_Baby, that's right.  
Leave it to the inflamed anxiety,  
almost melting our bodies.  
Let us overcome everything._

"I tried to, I tried so hard for so long…but I can't…" came his haggard reply.

Kaoru's eyes widened as they filled with hurt and confusion. "Why are you trying to leave me?"

"Because I don't want to…" Kenshin replied. "Because I've grown too attached to you and I'm scared of losing you one day."

She didn't understand, but an instinct deep within her knew she must reach out and hold on to him to keep him from slipping away. "You'll never lose me Kenshin," Kaoru said. "Please don't pull away. Whatever happens, we can manage it together."

Kenshin was silent as he looked into the bottomless blue pools of her eyes.

"I love you, Kenshin."

His arms tightened around her.

_Ah, whenever I touch you, I draw closer to you.  
Ah, as I feel you, I am happy.  
As if to be certain of these feelings that soar ever higher,  
I hold you tight.  
_

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough to know you'll never hurt me," Kaoru whispered. "I know enough to know that you're too pure for your own good."

"I'm tainted." Kenshin said, closing his eyes and remembering that rainy night when he'd first killed humans in cold blood. When the lighting flashed to illuminate his blood-soaked hands and reveal his sin.

He would never forget the feeling of exhilaration that coursed through him even as his heart recoiled in disgust at what he'd done.

"Kenshin no baka…"

"I'm not good enough for you…"

"You're perfect, koibito…"

_As if to comfort  
this almost-breaking heart that cries out without meaning  
many times over  
your love gently envelops it._

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru's face. Her eyelashes were spiked with tears and her large blue eyes were luminous as she looked at him.

Her face was so close to his that he could see his reflection in her eyes.

He saw himself through her eyes.

"There are bad parts of me…"

"I know. You're stupid and you're much too self-deprecating and there are times when I think you're even prettier than me…definitely a bad sign…"

Kenshin smiled.

If she only knew how lovely she was in his eyes.

The memory of her smile could vanish the shadows of his mind and allow him to live in the present with her, and share in her life and in her beautiful light. "I don't think that I am prettier than you…" he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

He didn't want to drag her down into his world and slowly watch as her innocence vanished in the face of the brutal truths of his existence.

_Baby, that's right.  
Your beloved appearance  
always invites me  
to the point that I forget everything else._

Kaoru reached up and touched the mark on his face. She felt a jolt as her fingers connected with his birthmark and she realized he'd felt it too because his eyes had widened in surprise.

"Kenshin, loving someone isn't just about the good times." Kaoru said as she played with the wet hair hanging around his face. A part of her was shocked at what she was doing and what she was saying to him…but another part of Kaoru knew that this was supposed to happen. She loved him deeply and she sensed that he was struggling with something within himself.

Comforting him is more important than pride or shyness.

He is more important than even her self.

"Kenshin, loving someone is about enduring even the harshest of pain, because you'd rather have that than nothing at all…"

"Kaoru…"

"I feel empty without you. Do you understand that?" Kaoru said as she beat her fist once against his chest to emphasize her point. "_Empty_, Kenshin! I feel a void inside of me and it hurts when I think of you!" she buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. "I'd rather have you and be hurt than continue to feel this emptiness inside my heart. As long as you're near me, nothing matters…"

_Ah, whenever I touch you, I draw closer to you.  
Ah, as I feel you, I am happy.  
The two of us feeling free to soar ever higher,  
I hold you tight._

"You may not feel that way in the long run," Kenshin warned even as he drew her closer. He couldn't seem to summon the strength to deny her when what she wanted was something he so dearly desired for himself.

"You're not God, don't try and make predictions of a future that you're not even sure is going to happen," Kaoru muttered against his chest.

"We both might end up hurt. I don't mind the pain but I don't ever want you to cry because of me."

"It's _my_ tears baka," Kaoru said to him. "I can do with them whatever I want."

Kenshin smiled, but she didn't see because she was too busy inhaling his scent.

"Kenshin…I love you…and it's okay if you just want to be friends…I just, I guess I just wanted you to know how I feel…"

"Kaoru no baka," he chided as he used his index finger to tilt her chin so that she was looking up at him again. The pink tinge on her cheeks endeared her to him so much he felt like his heart would burst. "Aishiteru koishii."

_Ah, Just by touching you, my heart is given life.  
Ah, Just by touching you, I am content.  
As if to be certain of these feelings that soar ever higher,  
I hold you even tighter...  
_

Kenshin lowered his lips slowly to hers, keeping his eyes open and staring into hers all the while, ready to withdraw at the slightest sign of rejection or doubt.

There was only welcome and acceptance in her eyes.

And joy.

Kaoru smiled as she pressed her lips to his.

They kept their eyes open as they stared into each other's soul, sealing a promise of forever.

They did not veil their emotions but let the other see exactly what it was they were feeling at that moment.

It was love.

_Ah, Just by touching you, my heart is given life.  
Ah, Just by touching you, it makes me happy.  
Now, simply so as not to put an end to this feeling,  
I hold you tight_

_I hold you_

* * *

**A/N: **Originally this was supposed to be one long chapter with Soujiro and Megumi meeting Kaoru, but I cut it in half. I thought this Kenshin/Kaoru scene should stand alone. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be up tomorrow or maybe a little bit later today if I can polish it in time.

Kaoru has no idea about her past and Aoshi waiting in the wings…I'm so excited to write their scense but things have to be established before they can meet, but don't worry it's coming soon! ;-P

Please review!

For those of you who are actually reading **Perfect Fit, **the next chapter is also out. ;-P


	8. 07

**Title: **Belonging

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them for a little while.

**A/N: **Everyone, thanks so much for reviewing Belonging! For all your encouragements and reviews thank you so much. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes and grammatical errors. I try to read them again twice before I post but sometimes I just miss some things, I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience for you guys! I actually did research the different vampire names, it surprised me how many variations there are! There're also all sorts of cool sites there. Here you go, next chapter!

**ooOoo**

**Chapter Seven:**

"HE _dumped _YOU?" Makoto finally blurted out incredulously, unable to contain her curiosity. She turned disbelieving eyes towards her partner who was calmly sipping tea. She wanted to shout 'Are you insane?' and shake him but that didn't seem to be appropriate right now.

Ame eyes twinkled in amusement. "I find it hard to believe too sometimes…"

David was silent.

He didn't swear.

He didn't grunt.

He didn't talk.

He just sipped his tea.

Makoto frowned at her fingers. This was a very weird situation she found herself in. She realized she should probably just keep her mouth shut and mind her own business…but for some reason, she felt almost obligated to get them to speak about their past. She wondered why David had brought her here to his ex-fiancée's house. On their drive over here, he'd seemed almost angry and upset and had muttered all the while, like a child complaining as his parents dragged him to the dentist.

So what were they doing there when it was obvious it was the last place he wanted to be?

David finally moved to put the cup of tea down. He stared at Ame and felt the old familiar twinge. She was as lovely as always…but he knew he would always come second to her family and their weird obsession.

"I was wondering if you might have some ideas as to what's going on in the cases Makoto and I are handling," he began. He might think that some of her ideas were insane but he also knew that she had a very intelligent and analytical mind if she chose to let her logic prevail. "I'm sure you've also come to the same conclusions as I have by now."

"Not quite the same," Ame said softly as she moved to pour him some more tea. "But I am aware that those 'animal attacks' weren't done by an ordinary animal. I'm sure you've checked with the zoos and every private exotic pet owner in the area?"

"Yes. Every single one of them is accounted for." David said with a sigh. "I was thinking maybe its ritualistic sacrifice or something of the sort. There is a slight similarity to each and every kill."

"So you think we're dealing with a serial killer?" Makoto piped up.

David shrugged. "There's too little evidence to point us to any direction. That's why I came here Ame, to see if you might have noticed something."

"I'm flattered you think so highly of my intelligence. Didn't you once call me insane?"

"That's because everything you were talking about that night was insanity," David retorted, ignoring Makoto's hostile glare and Ame's reproachful ones. "Geeze Ame, if you had gone up to any person in the street and started to tell them what you'd told me that night, they would have pegged you for a lunatic too!"

"You weren't just someone off of the streets David. You were my fiancé and I thought you would understand me."

"Didn't you once tell me that the whole idea was insane and that's the reason why you were never close to your family? And then one day you just turn around and tell me you suddenly believe everything they say."

"That's because there's proof David. All around you there's proof!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" David glowered out in frustration.

Okay, Makoto was not following what they were talking about but it was obvious they've deviated from the case at hand and was talking about something that had happened in the past.

Something that had caused them both a lot of pain…

David was all movements and gestures while Ame sat quietly and talked back in a reasonable voice that seemed to inflame David's anger even more.

"You give me one concrete evidence Ame and I'll consider it," David finally said.

"You'll just get mad again. I'd really rather not go through this with you once more. I wish you would go David. Just leave now, please."

David sighed and ran his hand through his hair. If this kept up, he was going to be bald by the time he hit thirty. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I came here to ask for your help and I didn't mean to shout at you."

"You never do but it seems that it's all we ever end up doing ever since you left me. I'm sorry if the sight of me makes you angry but the part of me you deny the most is also who I am. I can't help you with your case David, you _wouldn't_ let me."

Makoto blinked. What in the world was going on here?

"What do you mean I wouldn't let you?" he blustered.

"Because my dear man, I happened to know what is committing all those animal attacks that you are investigating."

"Not again…"

"Yes David, I told you that you wouldn't believe."

David sighed and stood up. "Let's go Shinkou."

"No! Hold on here a minute!" Makoto Shinkou announced as she slapped the palm of her hand down on the table. She leaned forward, over to Ame. "If you have an idea…any at all, I would love to hear it."

"Makoto…"

"Shut up David," Makoto said with a growl at him. "Right now, we're stumped! Ame says she knows what's doing this…what's the harm in hearing her out? Look if you want to go, then go, but I'm staying here."

"Makoto-chan, go with him. He looks about ready to strangle you."

"Oh for goodness sake!" David said as he flopped back down on his seat. "Fine…fine…but if you laugh at her Makoto, I swear I'll make you regret it."

Makoto was surprised at the protective note in David's tone. "You're the one who was…"

Ame stood up, "Enough children," she said with a soft smile. "I'll just go get some things, David would you prepare more tea?"

"I need something stronger," he muttered as got up.

"Help yourself, you know where everything is."

**ooOoo**

"Grandpa?"

"Yes my dear?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is. You feel tense. I can sense it."

He smiled at patted her head. "It's alright. I'm just growing old."

"No grandpa. I could feel it too, a little bit. Like someone is inside our house that shouldn't be."

He was surprised. "No one's inside our house. It's fine…"

She studied her grandfather's face for a long time before finally nodding and going back to check with her little sister. Maybe he was really just tired. She just hoped he wasn't too tired to go with them to the festival in a few days.

Genzai was silent as he watched his granddaughter leave. It seemed the next Watcher was slated to take his place. "There isn't anyone in our house my dear grandchild…but someone has breeched our wards…"

The presences were different from the one he was already used to.

He stood up and walked over to the chest that was hidden behind a secret compartment in his bookcase.

He pulled out an ornamented box and laid it down carefully on the floor, checking the spells that protected it.

No one else would be able to open the lock but _her_.

It had been hundreds of years since the bonds had been opened.

It seemed that things could not be helped.

He only hoped that history would not repeat itself this time.

**ooOoo**

David poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it in one go.

Ame looked at him for a moment before she began, laying a thick file folder in front of her on the table. "Tell me Makoto-chan, what is the most common denominator in all of these 'bizarre animal attacks' that you are handling?"

Makoto thought for a moment. "Well, that first guy we saw looked like he'd been mauled, but after a while, most of the victims just look like they'd been attacked by an animal…but the patterns of attack are random. There's really nothing to tie it all together except the cause of death."

"Which is?"

"Loss of massive amounts of blood."

"But there weren't much blood found in the crime scenes, were there?"

"No." Makoto answered.

"So where did all the blood go?" Ame asked.

Makoto shrugged. "We don't know."

"Suppose you are just a normal person, not a police officer investigating a case. Let us bar all logic…when you hear that the victims seem to have been sucked dry of their blood, what is the first thing that comes to your mind?"

Barring all logic, the first thing Makoto thought of was. "Vampires," she said. She'd loved watching Buffy and Angel and she'd read Anne Rice's novels too.

Ame smiled and glanced at David.

He snorted. "She looked it up in a search engine in the Internet and all that came out were articles about vampires…and all those other stuff," he waved dismissively.

"Exactly my point," Ame said. "Do you know how many names of vampires there are, that exists in the world? "

"A lot," Makoto said. "I was going through the sites and I came across different kinds…"

Ame smiled and nodded, "Yes. There are many stories of other worldly creatures. Monsters that come out in the dark and drink the blood of the living," she stated. "There are many differences but one thing always stays true, they all drink blood." She opened the folder, "These are some artist's depictions of the different kinds around the world…"

Makoto was silent as she looked at the depictions. It was obvious that the artist was professional as the drawings seemed almost realistic in a sense, but could Ame really be implying what she thought Ame was implying?

Her eyes met David's and David glared at her as if warning her to pay attention.

Makoto clamped her mouth and paid attention.

"In Japan we have the Kappa, a vampire said to dwell in ponds and attack livestock. In China, they have the Chiang-shi, A rather vicious vampire that was said to have been made when the inferior soul stayed to inhabit the body after death, due to improper burial rites or a bad death. Penanggalan, the gruesomely depicted vampire of Malaysia. The Yara-ma-yha-who of Aboriginies, Australia. It is most interesting actually. They say it looks more like a beast than a man and that it lived in fig trees and would jump down on people who passed by or slept under the tree draining the blood from the person but not enough to kill. The more often a person was attacked, the more like the creature they became, until eventually they were made fully into a yara-ma-yha-who."

"That's just drawings Ame, that's not proof," David pointed out. He would rather be the one to do it than have Makoto hurting Ame's feelings.

Ame smiled at him, "There are so many names and all from different countries from different continents. These names came about hundreds of years before man could go from one island to another. How do you suppose a single idea, a monster drinking blood, could come from different minds from different countries and lands with different ideals and cultures? There must be a simple grain of truth in all the legends."

Makoto bit her lip. "Where there's smoke…there's fire."

"Exactly." Ame nodded. "In **Albania** they call the vampire, Kukuthi, lugat, **Bosnian**- Lampir, tenatz, **Bulgarian**- Opyri/ opiri, vipir, vepir, vapir, **Croatian**- Vukodlak, kosac, prikosac, tenjac, **Filipino**- Danag, Mandurugo, **Greek**- Vrykolakas, empusai, nosophoros (Literally "plague-carrier"), **Gypsies **refer to them as Mulo/ Mullo, literally "one who is dead". In **Hebrew **they are Aluka literally a leech, it seems to be synonymous with vampirism or vampire. In Irish they are Dearg-due, 'red-blood sucker'. So you see there are a lot of difference references from different countries all with one thing in common. They drink blood."

"This is all bullshit Ame, it's not logical." David pointed out when he saw that Makoto was getting sucked into the fairytale too.

"'_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than that is dreamnt of in your philosophy'_. How do you suppose that Shakespeare, a man who lived so many years ago, can so easily come to this conclusion, and you, David, can't? Logic is only that which has been proven. It wasn't logical to assume that men can one day fly, but look at the airplanes. It wasn't logical to assume that organs from other human beings can be transplanted to another person, but it's happening David. Why can't you just admit to the possibility that vampires can exist?" Ame asked quietly.

He turned away, not wanting to look into her eyes.

**ooOoo**

"It was really nice of you guys to give us a ride home," Yahiko said as he placed the mugs of tea in front of their guests.

Soujiro smiled in acknowledgement as he bent to pick up a mug and blew gently on the liquid to help cool it faster.

Megumi watched him from the corner of her eyes and sighed. She knew Soujiro had suggested that they give the humans a ride home because he'd heard the name of the boy's cousin.

_Kaoru_ _Kamiya_.

But there were so many Kaoru Kamiya in the world…the possibility of the girl being the Momban was really very slim.

They weren't even sure if Lady Kaoru had retained her old name or was using another one in this lifetime.

Megumi shifted feeling uncomfortable. She'd been feeling it ever since they entered the neighborhood but she didn't know why. This whole area made her feel distasteful and she couldn't wait to leave.

Soujiro noticed Megumi's comfort and recognized it as her instinctive reaction to the ward protecting the neighborhood. He'd also noticed it as well. It was a very subtle and powerful spell and not easily detected. The spell was meant to induce an uncomfortable feeling in Youkais, driving them away subtly but not alerting them to the spell. Soujiro would have missed it if he hadn't encountered it before on his visit to Reikai when he'd gone with Lord Aoshi.

The whole ward reeked of Rei Ki.

That meant that someone from Reikai was posted in this neighborhood.

They were protecting something.

"What about the driver? Shouldn't we ask him to come inside?" Sano suggested, coming from the kitchen carrying a tray laden with some pastries Dr. Genzai had sent earlier that day.

"What for?" Megumi asked with an arched brow, confused.

Sano blinked. "Well…because he's sitting in the car, in the rain…"

"So?"

Sano mentally rolled his eyes. This girl Megumi seemed really weird. He'd liked her at first, she was pretty and everything…but her attitude made him a little leery. She was spoiled and seemed to treat everyone as beneath her in some way. It grated on his nerves somewhat. "Never mind, I'll go give him something," he muttered as he turned to pick up a plate from the kitchen.

Soujiro noticed Megumi's discomfiture and took a sip of his tea.

This had been an eventful day indeed, and he was sure it was about to get even more interesting.

**ooOoo**

"Hey Sano, what's that car doing in front of the house?" Kaoru called out when she saw her friend. She tugged Kenshin forward and jogged over to where Sano was standing holding an umbrella.

"I'd hold the umbrella over you two…but what's the use?" Sano said when he noticed Kenshin and Kaoru's drenched clothes. "You guys better come inside or you'll catch a cold." He noticed Kaoru wearing Kenshin's jacket and Kenshin blatantly holding Kaoru's hand and smiled. "Well, well, well, this isn't a romantic movie you know. You guys don't have to walk around in the rain…"

Kenshin smiled.

He and Kaoru had decided to just go ahead and walk in the rain rather than staying at the dojo and waiting for it to stop, or calling a cab. It wasn't exactly a very smart thing to do, but it was fun.

Kaoru had said it would be a good memory for the two of them.

Kenshin was looking forward to a lot of good memories in he future.

She had laughed when she'd stepped out into the rain and been drenched within seconds.

She'd laughed even harder when he'd taken off his soggy jacket and offered it to her…but it was better than seeing her with her wet shirt plastered against her skin emphasizing her…Kenshin cleared his throat and concentrated on the cold, cold rain.

Kaoru blushed at Sano's comment and hit him with her free hand. "Shut up. You still haven't answered my question. What's that car doing in front of the house?"

"Oh yeah, that guy brought us home. There was this thief at the front of the mall and Yahiko tried to stop him…"

Kaoru dropped Kenshin's hand as she grabbed a hold of Sano's shirt, "Oh my God! Is he okay?" she screeched in his face, panicked. "Is he in the hospital? Did something bad happen to him? Sano!"

Sano moved back a little. "Whoa, hold on Jou-chan!" He tried to pry her hands away from his shirt, "He's fine…" he said, a little amused by her reaction. "He's inside."

Kaoru let go and barreled towards the house.

"First, she'll be happy to see him…then she's probably going to beat the crap out of him for worrying her." Sano surmised.

"And then she's probably going to go after you for letting him worry her in the first place," Kenshin added with a chuckle.

Sano's eyes widened at the horrible aspect of Kaoru, red eyed with nostrils flared wielding a huge bokken and bringing it down on his head.

Kenshin laughed at the appalled look in Sano's eyes.

Sano glanced at over at Kenshin and lifted an eyebrow. "You look happy."

"Yeah."

"Anything good happen?"

Kenshin smiled but stayed silent, preferring to savor his happiness privately for a little longer.

Sano rolled his eyes. "Fine, be like that."

"We better go in before Kaoru-dono renders Yahiko unconscious."

**ooOoo**

Yahiko was on his way out of the house to check on Sano when he bumped into Kaoru.

"Oi hey Busu!" he began but his sentence got cut off in a yelp of surprise when he found himself enveloped in a tight hug.

"Yahiko! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let go of me!" Yahiko complained squirming. "You're getting me wet!"

Kaoru held on tighter to her younger cousin. When Sano had told her what Yahiko had done, she'd been filled with worry. Thieves weren't exactly known for being honorable and what if Yahiko had gotten hurt in the skirmish? "Are you sure you didn't get hurt? Do you have a bruise? Did the guy hit you?"

"I'm fine Kaoru, you're the one who'se hurting me right now…!" Yahiko said as he tried to dislodge Kaoru's hold on him.

"You're sure you're fine?"

"Yes!" he said, rolling his eyes. "Finally!" he muttered when Kaoru's hold on him lessened and she stepped away from him. Her hair was all wet and so were her clothes. "Geeze Ugly, did you walk all the way back here in the rain?"

She was silent and Yahiko could see her fingers twitching.

AS if reaching out for a bokken that wasn't there…

Uh-oh…

He took a step back but he wasn't fast enough.

"You stupid! How could you do a dumb thing like that?" Kaoru demanded as she grabbed Yahiko and bellowed into his face.

"Hey Busu! Calm down!" Yahiko yelped indignantly. He was a hero, for goodness sake! Didn't Soujiro say so? He deserved better than this and he wasn't shy about letting Kaoru know it.

"Oh yeah? Hero my ass! Well you could have gotten hurt you idiot!" Kaoru bellowed angrily in his face as she continued to shake him.

"Yeah well Sano was there too!" Yahiko said just as Sano and Kenshin were entering the house.

Sano froze in place like a deer caught in the headlights when he saw Kaoru still for a moment before slowly turned towards him. With her hair plastered over her face in wet locks and he eyes narrowed, Sano thought she kind of resembled one of those horror movie characters he saw in The Ring and The Grudge. The realization added to his panic, ten-fold.

Kenshin moved a little to the side to avoid being hit when Kaoru charged.

Sano cast the redhead a brief glace that screamed 'You Cowardly Traitor!'.

Kenshin shrugged helplessly and smiled.

"You let a little boy get caught up in a theft?" Kaoru said, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Sano.

"Don't call me little!" Yahiko started to protest, but he clamped his mouth shut, not wanting Kaoru to turn on him again. She still had him by the shoulders.

Geeze, why was the Busu so mad anyway?

Sano gulped and backed away a little. "Now…Jou-chan…"

Yahiko was dropped to the floor.

Kaoru started towards Sano, her movement slow and steady.

Uh-oh…when Kaoru lost her temper and got like this…

Kenshin finally stood in front of Sano with both his hands up in appeasement. "Maa, maa Kaoru-dono…calm down…"

Kaoru took another threatening step towards Sano who was cowering behind Kenshin.

The redhead gulped. "Koishii?" he squeaked when he felt Kaoru's hand clamp down on his shoulder and push him aside.

Kaoru grabbed Sano's shirt and pushed him down so the brunette landed on his back on the floor.

"Sano…how can you be so irresponsible! Yahiko is _my responsibility! _What if something happened to him…I would never have been able to live with myself…how could you let him do something so stupid?! Sano you…"

"Well Yahiko _did_ manage to do us a great favor…and we are entirely in his debt. He was a very brave young man and you should be proud of him."

The calm voice penetrated the haze of Kaoru's anger filled mind.

She didn't recognize that voice.

She turned around slowly to see two figures standing over her and Sano.

"Hello, my name is Seta Soujiro and this is Takani Megumi. We were the ones your cousin helped. We thought it best to come here to introduce ourselves and ask your forgiveness for worrying you…"

"H-have you been there long?" Kaoru asked hesitantly, her face flaming in mortification.

Soujiro smiled politely but kept silent.

Megumi just quietly stared.

**ooOoo**

"Not only are there accounts of vampires in existence but also of other creatures. It just so happens that the 'Vampires' have been the ones most romanticized and popularized in most cultures. In Brazil, the **Lobishomen **is a vampire that attacks women and turns them into nymphomaniacs."

"Sounds like fun," David muttered.

Ame arched an eyebrow at him and sighed, but she couldn't quite help the smile from escaping her lips.

David quirked an eyebrow at her

"Sometimes it is also known as werewolves in Portugal. The word **Loogaroo **comes from the corrupted French word "loup-garou," which was originally reserved for werewolves, much as "lobishomen" has changed from representing werewolves to being associated with vampires. There is also Spain's **Bruja**,usually seen as a woman, this living person transformed into various animals and attacked infants. **Bruxa**- Bruxa for females and Bruxo for males, said to be vampire witches, they assumed animal forms such as a duck, rat, goose, dove or ant and attacked, most usually, infants. They are associated with _lobishomen_ (werewolves) and also known as _bruja_ in Portugal. Do you see how there are all sorts of misconceptions and intertwining of facts? There exists not only vampires but also werewolves and shape-shifters among us."

Makoto licked her lips feeling suddenly lost. "Ame, I must say that with all the things you've so far shared with me, I am starting to believe, a little. But I have to admit that just suddenly falling into this idea…I _can't_…and now you're trying to say there're more things out there other than vampires? It's hard for me to…"

Ame nodded. "I understand more than you could ever know. I grew up amidst all these beliefs and I still fought it. It took me years to finally accept the truth."

"And now you believe?" Makoto asked. In her experience, the rather cerebral people like lawyers and doctors and stuff, they tended to scoff at the idea of anything superstitious or supernatural. Makoto would never have guessed that Ame was into those kinds of things…

"Yes. But I didn't believe easily. As a doctor, I am an advocate of concrete facts and I fought didn't want to believe." Ame smiled. "I met David when we were still in high school. The two of us got along wonderfully well together because we both had analytical minds, or at least that's what our homeroom teacher said once. Being a doctor and a policeman isn't so different you know Makoto-chan."

No, Makoto didn't know. And so she asked.

"Well, David and I both loved looking at clues and puzzles and putting everything together. By becoming a policeman, he looks at the evidence and pieces together a case. As a doctor, I look at my patients' symptoms before diagnosing an illness. Or as a coroner, I look at the marks and the bruises, I basically make a thorough study of a corpse and I determine the cause of death. Before we can declare something, we need hard evidence to prove our point. If we make a mistake in our conclusions, lives would be affected and se we need to be very careful and take in every little detail and every little clue. We must also," she looked David in the eye, "Try to remain neutral. All preconceptions must be thrown out the door and we must never, ever make a conclusion based on emotions or preconceived notions."

David gave her a small smile.

No one else would have called it as such but Ame knew, and she smiled in return.

Makoto chewed on her lip, completely missing the exchange. "All these things you've discussed are esoteric knowledge. Not a lot of people are aware of them. How did you fall into the idea in the first place Ame-chan? Going to university and studying to be a doctor…it seems like such a far cry from believing in vampires and werewolves and shape-shifters."

"Because Makoto-chan. It is my legacy. I was born to believe. It is the creed of my family." Ame reached behind her to unclasp her locket. She pulled the pendant from beneath her shirt and laid it down on the table for Makoto to see.

The pendant looked unbearably beautiful, fashioned from platinum with intricate detailing in the clasp.

"Open it."

Makoto did and her eyes widened as she looked down at the painting of an eerily beautiful woman with beautiful long black hair and the most perfect features she'd ever seen on anyone.

"It all started with her hundreds of years ago." Ame said quietly. "With her."

"She's beautiful," Makoto breathed. The depiction in the painting was done realistically but Makoto was still blown away that someone so perfectly formed had existed. "You mean she's real?"

"Yes, she's real. She's a great aunt of mine who lived hundreds of years ago."

David had also seen the painting and thought that Ame was much lovelier than the expressionless lady in the locket.

"You see it all started with her and how and why she died. Her younger brother, my ancestor, was the one who was first to discover the existence of other creatures within our world. I do not ask you to believe instantly Makoto, only to listen."

Makoto nodded, still mesmerized by the entrancing face of the woman. "What's her name?" she asked softly.

"That woman's name is Tomoe. Yukishiro, Tomoe."

**ooOoo**

TBC...

**A/N: ;-P **Is this considered a cliffhanger? /ponders it for a moment/ Anyway, I don't know why but I love the rain! I thought it would be nice for Kenshin and Kaoru to walk back home in the rain. Besides, I rarely see people getting inside cabs in Japan anyway. And also, I just love water! Finally Soujiro and Megumi get to meet Kaoru, but she's not exactly the epitome of grace right then. My portrayal of her is a bit cartoonish but there's a grain of truth in her reaction. Like the time when I didn't go home early 'coz I went to the mall with my friends after school. When I finally got home my dad was all relieved that I was okay and then…he got mad because I worried him and my mom. It's a pretty typical parent reaction and Kaoru _is _Yahiko's sort of parent/guardian.

The quote by Shakespeare is from Hamlet, Shakespeare again…hmmm, maybe that guy really _is _from Reikai! .; /grins…/

Anyway, please review! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter!


	9. NOTES

**BELONGING NOTES **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I've gotten some questions regarding this story so I thought before we continue on to the next chapter, I should take some time to explain some things and the flow of the story. You don't really have to read this if you don't want to.

I think if you want to have a more in depth understanding of the world in which I'm making our beloved characters move, this might be a good chapter. If you have any more questions or need any more clarifications E-mail.

These explanations are just regarding my story and the things that have been discussed so far as the story unfolds. About the wars Aoshi fought in, the Clans, Momban…I'll explain their history.

* * *

**THE WARS**

* * *

- They were always discussing the Wars. The main war was held when the Kaibutsu or demons tried to conquer Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai. In order to prevent that from happening, Makai and Reikai both had to work together to seal the demons in their world. That's why Aoshi was always away and his wedding to Kaoru had to be postponed for so long. **

* * *

**

**THE THREE WORLDS**

* * *

**Reikai**

Reikai is the Spirit World. This is where the magical creatures live and dwell. Not everyone who lives here is good, like on earth there are good and bad people here. This is the place where Kaoru came from.

Reikai is considered the world of light because of the three suns that shine brightly in its sky. Most creatures here are benevolent.

Most of the people who live in Reikai consider themselves better than those from other realms thus they usually keep to themselves.

There is also a class system, there are slaves /although they are mostly fairly treated/ and nobles.

Reikai is the world closest to **Tengoku, **which is Heaven, the dwelling place of the gods.

The people who live here give of a very unique energy signature called **Rei** **Ki**. The Momban or the Kamiya family are said to have one of the strongest Rei Ki.

* * *

**Meikai**

Meikai is the demon world. It is the world closest to **Jogoku** or hell. Most of the creatures here love battle and conquering other realms, which is why they have been isolated and forced into Meikai also known as the 'abyss' after the WARS.

They can no longer travel to the different worlds and are confined in their own. Those who dwell here are known as **Kaibutsu**.

Not much is known about them because no scholar has ever really dared to live with them for long.

The Kaibutsu can leave their world if they are summoned; usually by unsuspecting humans who find old scrolls describing the other realms or sometimes by dark sorcerers in Reikai.

* * *

**Makai**

Makai is the 'in-between' world and is the biggest among the three. It is where all the planes converge.

It is located between **Reikai** and **Meikai**. It also serves as the threshold into the human world.

If creatures from either Meikai or Reikai want to go to the human world, they would have to go through Makai. It is one of the reasons why the **demons **or **Kaibutsu** tried to conquer Makai.

The race of people who live in Makai are known to others generally as **Youkai**. Like in Reikai, they too have a class system of nobles and servants.

There are different types of Youkai. Werewolves, shape-shifters, vampires…etc. Each type or race of Youkai has a main body of government that keeps everything in order. For each type, there is a government and those governments work together to form a sort of faction that rules the whole of Makai. Sort of like each country has a government and then the United Nations was formed to make decisions about the whole of the world.

* * *

**THE** **RULING FACTIONS

* * *

**

Vampire Council

This is the ruling body or government of all vampires in Makai. There are different clans and each leader of their respective clans has a seat in the Council. They make decisions regarding the vampires. The Council is like a board of directors and they have a CEO or the leader.

Aoshi took over the leadership from Okina when he was younger but he left when Kaoru died.

The vampire council didn't give him permission to go live in Ningenkai to wait for her because he was the leader and was needed to make decisions. Aoshi seceded all ties from them and gave up the power of his family name and his position.

**

* * *

Mibu

* * *

**

The werewolf ruling faction. Like the vampires, werewolf have different clans but they refer to their groups as 'packs'. They make the laws that govern werewolves and they sort of 'police' themselves. Anyone who does not follow the written law is slain quickly. Saito is one of the leaders of the **Shinsengumi, **the strongest werewolf clan.

**

* * *

Executive Committee of Shape-shifters**

**

* * *

**

Like the name implies, this is the ruling body of shape-shifters. There are different kinds of shape-shifters and each family or group, like panthers, Eagles, tigers, has a representative in the committee but it's more of a formality. Each family tends to take care of their own problems. Its only when the problem is extreme that the committee is called to make decisions

**

* * *

**

**TYPES OF CHARACTERS:**

**

* * *

**

Kyuketsuki

They are a general term for ALL VAMPIRES. Vampires are generally considered the strongest type of Youkai. The only thing that could kill them is if you lop their heads off or stab them in the heart with living wood. They are strong, quick and silent fighters. They heal instantly, their bodies regenerating and healing broken bones, bruises and wounds. They have heightened senses and can see in the dark, better than humans. They can also sense a person's Ki or Aura. /there're more characteristics of vampires but they'll be revealed in the upcoming chapters to come/

If you want to get more specific, there are two main types of vampires.

**Tsukuru **or made vampires

Vampires who were not born vampires but who have been changed into vampires. They can't have babies and whatever age they were when they were turned, it's going to be how they would look forever. In essence, the body of the Tsukuru is already dead. In the Vampire culture, some of the elitist or snobs think that Tsukuru are second-class citizens because they are not true vampires. That's why some refer to them as the WALKING DEAD. Once a person is changed, there is no going back and he or she becomes a genuine vampire and adapts all aspects of being a vampire, even the blood hunger.

**Umareru** or born vampire

Umareru were vampires who were born vampires. They are the natural vampires who can have children and age. They are born immortal, with the ability to stop their age at any given time in their growth. Some vampires choose to age naturally and although their lifespan is longer than humans, they still die of old age eventually. If a vampire chooses to stop his/her aging, he can live forever barring accidents with his head getting chopped off or being impaled by a wooden stick.

**

* * *

Lamia **

The vampires see them as legendary creatures, like a vampire but with higher power. The True Immortal Vampires that cannot be killed. No one really knows the extent of the true powers they wield. /Soujiro already discussed this with Misao in the previous chapters so I'm not going to elaborate anymore/

**

* * *

Shape-shifter **

Shape-shifters can shift into the shapes of animals. Each shape-shifter can only shift into one form. There are different families. Misao came from a family that can shift into panthers. Others can shift into lions, bears, wolves, hyenas, cats, dogs…etc. They have three forms; human, hybrid and animal. When they are in hybrid form, they are between human and animals, retaining some characteristics of the animal they shift into while still remaining semi-human. It is their favorite battle form.

**

* * *

Werewolves **

Second strongest type of Youkai, although if the werewolf is pretty strong, it can also defeat a strong vampire. There is some debate as to which Youkai is really the strongest. Werewolves are 'natural' creatures and are able to walk on the Astral Plane or Shadow Plane. This means that among all Youkais, they alone have the ability to go through worlds and other places. /that's why Saito can just materialize from shadows/

They have a dislike for the vampires who they consider as the 'infection' of the earth.

Werewolves are have a very defined idea of right and wrong and they are very strict with themselves. That is the reason why they do not like vampires who have the ability to 'infect' others or turn them into vampires as well.

Saito's clan; the Shinsengumi are the strictest of them all as well as the most powerful. They see themselves as the keeper of the balance. It was his clan /along with other strong Youkais/ who were called to eliminate the rogue Youkais after the wars.

Werewolves cannot be made. They are only born. They are strongest when the moons of Makai are in the sky. They can be killed by injury and although they are fast healers, a vampire's healing natural regeneration is faster than theirs.

**

* * *

Momban **

The Kamiyas are all considered Momban or Wardens of the Gates. They are Priests or Priestesses that have great power. They are one of the most important families in Reikai. The Gates that they serve are actually like the portals into Tengoku and the power of the gods. Some refer to them as children of the gods because they are able to summon energy from the gates and channel it and utilize it effectively.

Kaoru is by birth, a Momban, but instead of going through the entire training and becoming an official priestess, she chose instead to come to Makai with Aoshi. /this is discussed in the default chapter or prologue/

**

* * *

**

**GENERAL TERMS**

**

* * *

Jogoku **

Hell.

**

* * *

Tengoku **

Heaven

**

* * *

Nedan **

Blood Price, very important to vampire clans. It is viewed as _revenge _or _atonement _for wrongdoing...a way to even up the score. In the prologue or default chapter, Battousai was all insane and he hated Aoshi because as the leader of the most powerful vampire family, he associates Aoshi with the council's decision. When Tomoe died, Battousai wanted to kill those responsible and went to the Council to claim Nedan or blood price. The elders denied the request because there was a newly formed treaty between the worlds and they couldn't risk damaging it. Battousai then transferred his rage to Aoshi and went to claim Nedan on him.

Aoshi also claimed Nedan on Battousai. When Kaoru died, he went to the council and claimed it. When they denied him, before walking off.

**

* * *

Ki **

– Life energy. Every living creature gives off his or her own signature Ki. It's like you aura.

**

* * *

**

**Nakama **

Life-mate. It's a very strong bond. It is also what Aoshi often calls Kaoru. They are already bonded for life but they are not yet married because of the Wars going on. It's why in the first part of the story, Aoshi asked Kaoru if she was mad that they had had to always postpone the wedding. The wedding here only means 'ceremony' to make their bond official to all the worlds but in truth they are already one as they have already gone through the ceremony bonding them as Nakama.

**

* * *

Shidôsha **

Leader...a form of address meant to show respect. This is what Soujiro often calls Aoshi and this is what Battousai called him mockingly.

**

* * *

Oniwabanshu **

This is a group of Youkai, mostly vampires, who patrol **Ningenkai**, keeping an eye for rogue Youkai making trouble in the Human world or Hunters who are harassing Youkais. Sort of like a police squad of sorts…but more secretive…like MIB.

It's actually this group that found Misao when her parents were killed by Hunters.

**

* * *

Okashira **

What the Enclave uses to address Aoshi. Also another way of saying 'leader'.

**

* * *

Enclave **

A bunch of Youkais who live in Ningenkai and follow Aoshi, even though he doesn't really want them to. They treat him as a sort of master or leader.

* * *

**THE STORY SO FAR… **

* * *

Kaoru and Aoshi are life mates. The wars had just come to an end but it seems there is trouble brewing as rumors of rogue Youkai especially the Kara No and Hoki Suru, abound. They have lived and killed too long in the war to want peace and they are causing trouble. Aoshi looks at the reports and is worried about the report regarding the Battousai becoming a Lamia. 

Kaoru comes to him bringing him tea and asks him what's wrong. Aoshi asks her if she minds that their marriage had been forestalled for so long. She tells him it doesn't matter because they are already Nakama and are bonded together. Marriage is just a formality. She asks him if there was anything else bothering him and Aoshi admits that he is worried about the Battousai becoming a Lamia.

Meanwhile, Battousai is already outside of their residence watching them. He's already killed the guards and is now waiting for the perfect time to strike. The reason why Battousai is targeting Aoshi is because he blames Aoshi for the Council's decision to deny him of Nedan or the blood price against those who killed Tomoe.

There was a tentative treaty and the Council elders did not want anything to jeopardize it.

So instead, Battousai transfers the full extent of his rage to Aoshi and means to kill Kaoru. Mid-way he changed his mind and decides to claim her as his instead. To take her away from Aoshi and make the other guy suffer just as he suffered when Tomoe died…

And then Kaoru entered his mind and she met Shinta and Kenshin…you all read that so you know what happened. ;-P

Everything unfolds from that point on.

Now hundreds of years later, Kaoru and Kenshin have been reincarnated with no idea of who they had been in their past lives. Kenshin was raised by Hiko and he finds his way into Kaoru's life.

Kaoru's parents had died when she was young and Dr. Genzai was the one who had taken care of her and acted as her guardian. /You might remember I already mention Dr. Genzai was the watcher Tokio was talking about./

Anyway, Kaoru does not remember Aoshi or her past life as Momban.

She falls in love with Kenshin and Kenshin falls in love with her.

Meanwhile Aoshi is still waiting, to get Kaoru back and to get revenge on Battousai.

As for Tomoe…apparently her death not only caused Battousai to get angry. It also started something in Ningenkai…

All that will be discussed in the next chapter. It's already out to click on the 'Next' Button. But before you do, please kindly review this page neh? Tell me if it was helpful and if you liked the explanations of the characters or if I should take it down. Thanks!


	10. 08

**Title: **Belonging

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all it's characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them for a little while.

**A/N: **Everyone, thanks so much for reviewing Belonging! For all your encouragements and reviews thank you so much. I've just realized that this is turning into something long and epic and intense. I have not even begun to _touch _on the secrets that need to be revealed in this story. /sigh/ I hope you're patient with me and this fic.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:**

"Vampires have a long history but always it had been relegated to folklore. In our family, we have our own history with vampires, our own story. My family history can be traced several hundred years in the past, up to Enishi Yukishiro. He is the younger brother of that woman in the painting, Tomoe.

Enishi Yukishiro is my great-grandfather in my mother's side. The Yukishiro family, when researched in the history books, is a very old and rather noble family. Tomoe Yukishiro is said to have been one of the fairest women of her time. She was engaged to a nobleman named Akira Kiyosato. He was a family friend and a childhood sweetheart and their marriage would have united both families' notable fortunes.

A few weeks before the wedding, it is said that Tomoe disappeared after going for her customary evening walks. She didn't resurface again until a month later, and then, it was only to cut her betrothal to Akira.

Of course everyone was alarmed, her parents, Akira, his parents and Enishi. She began acting suspiciously and would go out for prolonged periods of time on her own. She wasn't eating and she was starting to look different, sickly, like she was slowly dying. Finally, her younger brother Enishi, worried about her, followed her on one of her strolls and he saw her meeting with a man. It was the vampire. The description in the old manuscripts he left goes like this…

_And I saw her like a ghost in the night as she walked_

_Walk towards a shadow cast in light_

_He was a monster with burning eyes and hair of flames._

_And I feared never would I be able to see her again_."

Makoto blinked. "H-hair of flames?"

"I don't think his hair was literally _fire_. Maybe it was the reflection of the torchlight or something…" Ame said. "The old manuscript says that this monster partook of her blood and corrupted her with his own. That was when Enishi realized why she hadn't been eating and why she looked the way she did. The vampire was sucking her dry of her life's blood.

He watched in horror as the vampire took his sister inside the small shack and he waited until she went out again hours later, and traveled back up the path towards their house.

Being young, he did the only thing a boy could think to do. He told his parents and led them back to where his sister was meeting with the demon fiend. When they got home, their parents confronted Tomoe and dragged her back to the shack. They saw that it was empty. She denied everything and they tied her up in her room and waited until evening came.

On the second day, she began to plead that she was hungry, very hungry and they tried to feed her but she couldn't seem to keep any food in her system. She would expel them almost as soon as she swallowed.

Three days passed and a monstrous thing happened to her. She was becoming a monster as canines grew in place of her teeth. She became rabid, like an animal, and they realized they'd been too late. She was no longer their daughter but a soulless creature of darkness.

_And her eyes were blank pools_

_That stared not in recognition nor rage_

_As she looked on, it became apparent_

_Her soul was gone and she was no longer_

The monster, the vampire, had corrupted her soul and made her into something evil that preyed on her own kind.

The ropes that kept her in bed were like strings that snapped as she wrenched free and attacked her parents, drinking their blood in her hunger. She didn't recognize any of them…she was just this evil being that…that drank blood.

It broke Enishi's heart…but she had to be killed for her own good. For the salvation of her soul…"

"So her brother killed her?" Makoto asked, swallowing audibly.

"He saved her. He knew she would never willingly become a monster. After that, his life was filled with a quest to weed out the evil in our society. The evil that lurked in darkness and in secrecy. They say that Enishi's black hair had turned completely white from the trauma that he'd been through. No one would really believe him when he told them what happened. They accused him of being insane, so he had to flee from his homeland and go to China.

Over the years, he became acquainted with other people who also knew the truth about vampires and even though the majority did not believe, there were some people who knew the truth."

"That vampires exist." Makoto said.

"Not only vampires but werewolves and shape shifters and other creatures that deal in magic and death. We, humans, are vermin to them. We are a food supply and an ever-renewable source of energy. I am a part of a society called Hunters. We work secretly to bring these creatures down. The monsters are incredibly powerful, they are stronger and faster and they live longer than humans. I guess you can call us **kamikaze** because our mission really is suicidal. It's very hard to win over them you know. They have all the advantages…but if we don't at least put up a fight, then they would have already won."

Makoto sat silently. This morning she'd woken up to a world where these creatures Ame spoke of, only existed in movies and legends. Now here was this _doctor_ who was actually telling her that those creatures really _did _exist. Not only that but that there was a society of humans who are trying to stop them from obliterating the human race.

"This sounds like a bad B-movie." David said.

"You're a policeman. You must know of those psychics who help in certain 'unsolvable' police cases." Ame said. She leaned towards David, her eyes narrowed as she finally let loose her temper. "If you weren't so closed minded you'd see that there is something going on." She stared at him, her eyes hard and intense. "I let you go that night because I wanted to protect you and your ideal world. This time David, I'm sorry but I can no longer do that. You have to see the truth…and I'm going to have to take you down my world. My own personal hell."

"Ame…" David began.

"The hell I was born into…"

Makoto inched a little away from the two of them. "Uh…would I have to come?"

Ame turned to Makoto and sighed. "I'm afraid so. We need the two of you to help put a stop to murders."

* * *

Soujiro took a sip of tea and stared at Kaoru through his lashes. He was finding it very hard not to tie her up and carry her away from here as fast as he could. 

Here she was, in the flesh and sitting right across from him!

She was also living with the Battousai, it seemed.

Soujiro had noticed the redhead once he'd gotten over the shock of seeing Lady Kaoru's reincarnation.

There was no mistaking it. The redhead _was the Battousai_. Soujiro had clearly seen the mark burned into the redhead's cheek. He could also feel the thrum of latent power in the man's body.

The energy was still sleeping, undisturbed.

But it was there.

The eyes were a surprise though.

They were different.

They were purple now.

Not the terrifying amber that they had been that night years and years ago.

Yahiko shifted in his seat and glanced at Kaoru, still a little nervous that she might go ballistic again and attack him.

The redhead returned with a towel over his shoulder and one in his hand. He handed it to Kaoru and smiled at her, "Here you are Kaoru-dono, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Kaoru blushed and smiled up at Kenshin, making room for him beside her on the sofa. "Arigato, Kenshin."

Sano faked a cough to cover his laugh at Kaoru's expression.

Yahiko rolled his eyes.

Oh my god, were they…together?

Lady Kaoru and the Battousai?!

Outrage zinged through his body.

It spoke volumes about Soujiro's self control that his smile only slipped a notch. Aoshi-sama was definitely not going to like this and Soujiro was not sure how the man would react. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Aoshi's character had shifted over the years.

He was darker now, his silence shifting from calm to cold.

Lady Kaoru had served as his center and with her so horribly and abruptly yanked out of his life…the only thing that had kept him going was the thought of being reunited with her once more.

How would he react to the fact that his most hated enemy, the reason why Lady Kaoru had died, was now living in the same house as her?

And that they seemed to be…_together_.

Soujiro studied his tea.

What would happen if the Battousai awakened?

Soujiro's head was filled with visions of the Battousai attacking Lady Kaoru and his grip tightened around the mug he was holding. Thankfully, he caught himself before he crushed the mug in his hand. He was worried. This incarnation of Lady Kaoru emanated the same calm energy, but she registered as human to his senses. That meant that her power too was still dormant, she still was not aware of who and what she was.

She had no idea how to protect herself from any attack.

He had to tell Shidôsha.

They had to get her out of here.

"Mou…I'm really sorry…I'm not usually like that…" Kaoru said laughing embarrassedly as she forced a smile to her lips, unable to bare the silence. She ignored the incredulous looks Sano and Yahiko were giving her and swore she'd throttle them when their guests left.

Soujiro forced himself to smile at her even though all he wanted was to carry her away, especially with the Battousai sitting right next to her. He glanced at the redhead and felt his blood freeze-up all over again. He forced his eyes back on Lady Kaoru. "That's, that's perfectly fine Kaoru-sama. It's an understandable reaction. You were worried."

"Oh you don't have to call me Kaoru-sama! Just plane Kaoru would do!" she said, finding her self, warming up towards the smiling guy.

The girl though…Kaoru didn't like the way the girl was looking at her.

Like she was some sub-specie from another planet.

Megumi on her part didn't know what to do except stare at the disheveled girl across the table.

She didn't know what to do.

"Kaoru then," Soujiro said with a smile. "I do apologize again. Megumi and I need to go now," he said.

Megumi glanced at him in surprise.

"Oh but you just got here…" Kaoru protested.

"Yes. I can fix you something to eat if you would like." Kenshin offered.

Soujiro shook his head. "No it's fine. We need to be getting home anyway." He stood up and bowed to them. "It was really very nice meeting you and we do apologize for worrying you…"

Megumi stood up and inclined her head.

Kaoru blushed and shook her head, "No, no it's okay! It's very nice meeting you guys too. Uhm…thank you for taking Sano and Yahiko home…you didn't really have to…"

Soujiro smiled. "I believe that it was fated."

Kaoru looked at him quizzically but still smiled. He was a nice guy. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I know you're there, you might as well show yourself," Okina said as he leaned back against his chair. 

Saito materialized from the shadows, his eyes burning like golden flames in the dim light of the room. "You know what's happening in Ningenkai."

"The matter is being investigated."

"Your kind is doing this." Saito said calmly as he leaned against the door and lit a cigarette. The brief amber glow of a match being lit echoed the eerie light in Saito's werewolf eyes. "What is being done?"

"I wasn't aware that the Shinsengumi were particularly fond of protecting humans."

"The Shinsengumi is for protecting the balance. I have already informed your Okashira of your people's actions. He renounces you."

"He renounces all except Kaoru."

"He is your heir yet you cannot control him."

"How can I control him? What should I threaten him with? Loss of position? Power? He cares for nothing except getting Kaoru back."

"Then you've answered your own question."

Okina turned to look incredulously at Saito. "Do you honestly think I would be stupid or foolhardy enough to try and attack the girl? Not only will Aoshi never forgive me but it will bring the combined forces of the gods and Reikai on top of my head. The girl is Momban, she cannot be touched."

Saito smiled. He already knew that. Tokio would be relieved when he told her the news. "And what of your Oniwabanshu? What are they doing to remedy the situation?"

"They are doing what they can in their limited capacity. You know they cannot bare their true forms to the humans. Not all Youkais can travel the astral planes like werewolves. They must be careful to keep their existence a secret."

Saito shrugged. It wasn't his problem. "More humans are being found dead. It's provoking unwanted attention. Those pesky Hunters are getting even more annoying in their diligence."

"You have to at least give the humans credit for trying."

"Their numbers are growing. It's a long shot that they would expose the reality to the world. They've been trying for years but the humans are far too comfortable in their make-believe world of security to want to be enlightened of our existence." Saito crossed his arms, "But they are annoying. They get in the way of what must be done. They target blindly and do harm to even those they shouldn't."

They were ignorant and inefficient.

He hated those two things above all.

If there was a problem, squelch it.

Kill it.

The end.

Aku Soku Zan.

"There have been very few liabilities," Okina answered. "Especially since the Oniwabanshu was formed. The killings have been kept at a minimum. The Hunters have been kept from harming Youkais who dwell with them in peace and the people have been protected from the Rogue Youkais who have escaped from Makai. All that can be done is being done but we do not have full jurisdiction of this world. We need to work within the boundaries of its laws."

Saito lifted an eyebrow. This bureaucracy crap was driving him insane with the waiting and the plotting. "We monitor everything. We will not hesitate to step in if we feel something needs to be done."

"If it truly is a vampire who is making those attacks, then it's a matter for the Vampire Council to resolve."

"Not when it threatens the balance of the worlds. You know the creed of my clan." Saito said before he faded into the shadows once more.

Okina sat there in silence for a long moment. There were too many things going on. Too much in an almost orderly chaos that it made him think.

Was someone manipulating the strings of destiny?

And if so…

What was the tapestry's final design?

* * *

"Hey Busu, are you still mad at me?" Yahiko whined, putting his chopsticks down and glaring at Kaoru. He couldn't take the silent treatment anymore. Ever since last night when Sano, Megumi and Soujiro had gone home, Kaoru had ignored him. 

He was even starting to miss her foot in his face, what with all the silence and all.

Kaoru ignored him and filled Kenshin's plate with more rice.

"Arigato," Kenshin said as he glanced from Kaoru to Yahiko.

"Ch." Yahiko muttered as he attacked his food. "I don't even understand why you're so mad…"

Kaoru stood up and left.

"Ugh! She's so annoying! She's acting like a tight-assed old hag!" Yahiko exclaimed angrily. "Old HAG!" Yahiko hollered after her.

"Oro?!!?!!!" Kenshin exclaimed, his eyes flying towards the entrance of the kitchen, expecting Kaoru to come barreling back, ready to dispense some hurting on the boy.

She didn't come.

Yahiko slumped back on his chair and stuffed his mouth with food.

Kenshin sighed. "It's just that you really worried her Yahiko…"

"She _attacked _me when she got home. She hurt me more than that guy did…" Yahiko muttered. "Why can't she just admit I did good?" In Yahiko's opinion, he should be getting accolades, not the cold treatment.

* * *

"Megumi where's Soujiro? He's not in the library right now…" Misao said as she went into the greenhouse, Megumi's haven.

The greenhouse was filled with all sorts of plants and flowers and Misao stopped short when she caught sight of Megumi sitting amidst all of the greenery.

Misao bit her lip, feeling something like despair and jealousy light up inside of her.

Megumi looked so beautiful, with her full head of dark hair tumbling down her shoulders in a perfect black silk curtain. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that left her arms bare and her skin was like white porcelain, perfect and flawless. The woman's profile was turned to her and the clean lines and elegant curves of her face made her seem ethereal.

_How can I ever compete with her? _

Misao bit her lip. She knew she was more than average looking. She got a lot of attention from boys…but Megumi was more, womanly.

Shapelier.

"Will you stare at me forever or do you want to say something?" Megumi asked as she turned towards the girl.

Misao blinked. "It's Soujiro…I can't find him anywhere…"

"He's out."

"I didn't see him yesterday either."

"We went out yesterday and now he's out."

"Oh…" Misao studied her hands. "D-do you know where Aoshi-sama went? He's been gone a long time now and…"

"I am not his keeper," Megumi said with a shrug as she turned her attention back on staring at her plants.

Misao stared at her and felt anger rise up in her veins. She didn't understand Megumi at all. It was like the woman went out of her way to be nasty. She opened her mouth to yell but clamped it shut and turned away.

She had to start behaving like a grown-up so Okashira can finally see her as one.

She might as well start now.

Megumi looked up when Misao had gone.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Megumi had been engaged to Aoshi since she'd been born. 

They were both from powerful vampire families and it seemed only natural that they be betrothed.

It was a given that she was to marry the stoic heir to the leadership of the Shinomori clan and the whole of the vampire council.

He was beautiful enough and she supposed she could do worse.

They were always polite to each other but she didn't love him and knew she never could. She was also aware that he felt the same way.

Both of them were willing to go along with the plan, though.

Neither loved anyone else.

Until of course Aoshi came across Kaoru

And then, everything changed and Megumi received a visit from him one day.

Seventeen year-old Aoshi looked over at sixteen-year-old Megumi and introduced her to thirteen year-old Kaoru.

"The girl is from Reikai…" Megumi commented as she took in the leashed energy the girl's body emanated.

"Yes, she is. The reason I called you here is because I wish to break our engagement."

_Always to the point… _"Really? Why?" Megumi asked languidly.

Aoshi's eyes flickered towards Kaoru.

"So you're the reason why he broke our engagement." Megumi said with a lifted eyebrow as she gave the young girl a once over. "You're nothing but a stick with a head. I wonder what he sees in you."

Kaoru had stood quietly with her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. At that statement, she looked up and glared at Megumi, her Ki flaring with defiant annoyance as her eyes and fisted hands. "Obviously something he _doesn't_ see in you."

"Aren't you a fierce little Tanuki," Megumi said as he brushed her long hair from her shoulder. "So childish and immature." She raised her hand and let out a laugh, designed to grate on the girl's nerves.

Kaoru made a move to launch herself over to Megumi but Aoshi laid a hand on her shoulder, staying her.

Megumi smiled as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, not looking at them. She could feel the heat if their gazes and hid her smile in her hair. She couldn't recall ever having so much fun. She could feel the energy radiating from the young girl. It was obvious she was very powerful. "You seem to possess a very particular type of energy…you're a Kamiya, aren't you?"

"So?" Kaoru asked haughtily as she gathered her bearings and controlled her temper.

"That means you're a Momban…never before has your family been connected by marriage to any Youkai clan. Not even the strongest ones…"

Aoshi and Kaoru both stiffened.

They both obviously knew what they were going to have to deal with.

"Of course you know that your families will never allow you to marry…" Megumi drawled, glancing over at the younger girl from the corner of her eyes.

"I came here Megumi, in honor of our history together and my respect for you and your family. I had wanted you meet her first before the rest of the world knows." Aoshi said as he stepped in front of Kaoru his eyes cold. "But if you persist on baiting her or threatening us…" whatever he'd been about to say was cut off when Kaoru pushed him aside to glare at Megumi.

Megumi's eyebrows rose to her hairline and her lips twitched in amusement at Aoshi's look of outrage, fired at his little 'girlfriend'.

"No one can ever keep me from him. Not you or anybody else," Kaoru announced, her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to make him,"Kaoru gestured towards Aoshi, "admit that he '**would** **not** **mind** **it'** if I were to be his wife?" she rolled her eyes. "You know him for a long time, you must know how he is…"

"Actually, yes I do," Megumi said. "You always did have common tastes, Aoshi."

Kaoru glowered again. "Are you saying I'm common? I'll have you know that…"

"But…" Megumi interrupted, "I think it suits you."

Kaoru smiled, all hostility evaporating as she realized what Megumi said. "Megumi…do you hate me?"

Megumi was taken aback by the warmth and gentleness in Kaoru's voice. "What if I did?"

"I would feel bad…but I won't ever give him back to you," Kaoru said softly. "We belong together…and no one can separate him from me…I won't let them."

"And what if the time comes that _he_ no longer wants you?"

"That they will never come." Aoshi said implacably. "There is no one but her."

* * *

end flashback

* * *

Megumi sighed. _"Totemo kanashii desu…"_

It is so sad.

* * *

**A/N: **This seemed like a pretty good place to halt this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I received a review that said 'the more answers are revealed, even more questions spring up' or something like that. Is that a bad thing? Because this fic is actually about the slow unraveling of truths too. Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Are you still enjoying the story or am I already boring you guys?

**Kamikaze: **kami means god and kaze means wind. Japanese aircrafts loaded with explosives. They are deliberately crashed into their targets by their pilots. It's like a suicide mission. All those guys who fly kamikaze, know that they are going to die but they still do it.

FINALLY, GUYS, REVIEW!!! /begs with puppy dog eyes/ Onegai, please? Review, review! Tell me if you like it, which part did you like? Is it hard to understand? Do you have any questions? Do you hate it? Why? I want to know people's reactions to this fic and the story so far! Thank you! Mwah!


	11. 09

**Belonging **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hi! If you guys have read my other stories, you know that I have updated one or the other every few days/weeks. I noticed its been so long since I paid attention to Belonging so I sat down and typed. Thank you all so much for supporting this story! (mwah)

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

When she had died, he had felt a side of himself die as well. As he'd watched her body slowly transform into light in his arms, he felt as if it were the light in his life leaving, departing and casting him in shadows forever.

Even now, years after the fact, the pain still had not dulled.

It was as clear as before, as sharp.

But she was here standing a few feet from him, alive and breathing and well.

He stood, hidden by the thick branches and leaves of the tree. He watched her with hungry eyes, tracing every curve, ever hollow of her beloved form.

He'd waited so long to see her.

His fingertips tingled with the need to feel her skin, to assure him self that she was real this time, not a specter created by his tortured mind to somehow ease the pain of his existence.

She was here in the flesh, only a few feet away.

"_Kaoru…" _he breathed.

* * *

Kaoru cocked her head to the side, listening to the sound of the wind and feeling as if someone was calling to her. She blinked and took in a deep breath, wondering at the strange, odd feeling in her chest as if her lungs could not get enough air and she was drowning. She forced herself to inhale and listened intently, sensing something she could not quite put her finger on.

But there was no other sound save the chirping of the birds and the occasional bark of a neighbor's dog.

She licked her lips and hugged her knees to her chest, thinking.

She just got so worried whenever she thought of what could have happened to Yahiko. She loved the boy so much she didn't know what she'd do without him.

She didn't know what she'd do without any of her family and friends.

Maybe she had been too harsh on the brat? She chewed her lip and mulled this over. "Maybe I should go buy him something…or bring Tsubame over to cheer him up…" Kaoru laughed delightedly at the prospect of seeing Yahiko blush and melt to the floor at the sight of Tsubame.

"Kaoru-dono…?"

Kaoru turned, surprised to see Kenshin standing a few feet behind her. "Kenshin! I didn't hear you!"

"I have light feet," he said with a shrug. He approached her and sat down beside her on the porch.

Kaoru was silent for a moment before she reached out to hold Kenshin's hand in hers.

He turned to her and smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

A breeze blew past and a single solitary leaf was dislodged from its branch and fluttered down to settle gently on the surface of the koi pond.

How many times had they sat like this together?

And yet something was different because their feelings were acknowledged.

"Kenshin, have you ever wondered what perfect happiness felt like?" Kaoru asked suddenly as her eyes stared at the ripples on the water.

"No."

Kaoru turned to look at him.

"I already know what it feels like."

Kaoru turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Yes," Kenshin said. "It feels exactly like this."

Kaoru blushed. "I feel the same way. Why is it that when we are most happy, we are also the most afraid?"

"It's because we have the most to lose," Kenshin said softly.

"The first time I saw you, I felt like you needed me and I was glad you did because I wanted you to. I wanted you to need me so that you'd never leave my side and I could take care of you." She turned back to looking at the floating leaf in the water. "I'm scared when I think of you leaving."

"I will protect you," he said. "That's my only wish. To protect you and keep you safe and happy." Kenshin closed his eyes. It was hard to open up about his feelings for her because he'd tried to ignore them for so long. Now that he could finally say the words, it was like every thought, every feeling he had for her, was pushing out of him that he didn't know where to begin. "You've given me so much and I've given you nothing…"

"You give me everything I could ever want," Kaoru said as she turned to look at him. "I feel happier when you're with me. When you smile at me, I feel like I'm someone special. You've taken care of me in so many different ways. You know, I hate visiting you at work because there are all those girls who go and buy flowers just so they could talk to you. You're totally oblivious but I could see them trying to get your attention and I hate it," Kaoru confessed. Her grip on his hand tightened as she recalled the fawning females whose hands were all over _her _Kenshin! "I don't even want to think about your classmates in college, I'm sure they're after you too…"

"Oro…?!" Kenshin squeaked when he felt her hand crushing the bones of his. "Kaoru-dono…" her fingers tightened, "K-koishii?"

Kaoru blinked and smiled at him. "I love it when you call me that!" she let go of his hand and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "It's okay Kenshin, I know you don't notice them."

"Uh-huh…" Kenshin agreed as he gingerly tried to move each of his fingers to see if anything was broken.

* * *

Rage filled every pore of his being as he stared at the Battousai touching _his _Kaoru.

It was all he could do not to wrench the redhead away when Kaoru had leaned over and kissed him.

NO!

NO!

DON'T TOUCH HIM!

DON'T TOUCH ANYONE BUT ME!

YOU"RE MINE!

MINE!

Aoshi's blue eyes shifted for a moment as dark red bled into the whites of his eyes, and melded into his pupils.

Rage consumed him.

And yes…JEALOUSY.

IT SHOULD BE ME TOUCHING HER!

HOLDING HER!

GET AWAY FROM HER!

He wanted to go over there and awaken her to her true self. Make her remember her past, the truth.

Make her remember him.

Kaoru… 

Soujiro had given him warning, had been aghast when Aoshi had decreed that no, they were not to retrieve Kaoru.

And yet here he was, wanting to snatch her away and take her in his arms.

It would be so easy to kill Battousai just now, while his power was still latent.

It would be so easy…

But it would be cowardly.

And Kaoru would hate him.

Aoshi closed his eyes and breathed evenly, trying to control the darkness that was pulsing inside of him strongly. When he opened his eyes, his features were once more an icy mask and his eyes back to their normal color.

"_The Family has decided that it is best if you were to leave her be."_

"_Her?"_

"_Yes. Kaoru."_

_Aoshi stared at her, his face impassive. "Is that so?"_

"_She is living a normal life. Our Watcher says that there seems to be no need to awaken her as of yet. The Lamia is still asleep. Awakening Kaoru might only trigger his own awakening."_

"_So you know where she is."_

"_We have always known. She is one of us."_

"_Tell me where she is."_

"_I am sorry, I cannot do that," she said._

It seemed she didn't need to for he already knew. Fate had brought Kaoru within his circle once more, just as he knew it would. He watched as the redhead left and smiled, watching Kaoru brush stray locks of her hair from her face. She had always been so rumpled and disheveled and he had always loved her for it.

His hands ached with the need to touch her.

_Saito lifted an eyebrow. "At least dogs are loyal and are aware of what is going on around them. You are blinded by your love and your hate."_

Saito was wrong; he was not blinded by his love and hate.

He saw things clearly.

Kaoru was everything.

Battousai had to die.

It was as simple as that.

"_Shinomori-san, what I discussed with you, it was not a request. That is the decision the Family came up with. Kaoru's parents also agreed that it might be best for you to stay your hand for a while. If nothing else, please respect their wishes."_

"_Because they are Kaoru's parents I will obey their wishes. But only up to a point," he said coldly as he turned and walked away._

He inhaled. Even from here he could smell her scent and feel her warmth. His body was attuned to hers and he felt the long dead dredges of his being spring to life once more at the sight of her.

He would leave her be for now.

But soon…soon…

"You will be mine once more," he promised.

* * *

Soujiro didn't understand.

Why did Shidôsha refuse to do anything about Lady Kaoru?

Why didn't he want them to pull her out of that house and away from Battousai?

He picked up his tea and took a sip as he mulled this over in his mind.

"_No. You will do nothing of the sort Soujiro. Leave her as she is."_

"_But why? Did you not wait for this? She's right at our fingertips! Why don't you want us to rescue her!"_

"_I need not explain myself to you."_

"_Of course…"_

"Why?" Soujiro asked the empty room. What did Shidôsha have planned? Was there something in the works he was not aware of? And if so, what was it?

He hated not knowing.

He hated his helplessness as it reminded him of his feelings when he'd seen Lady Kaoru in Battousai's arms, his Shidôsha staring at the two in horror. Soujiro had felt so guilty. Perhaps, if he hadn't left the compound he would have been able to prevent Battousai's attack, or at least been able to shout a warning for Lady Kaoru and Lord Aoshi.

Soujiro blamed himself for what happened, it was partly his fault.

He hoped soon, that grave injustice against his lord and lady would be rectified and they would be reunited once more. Until then, he would do all he can to protect lady Kaoru from the Battousai's clutches.

"I know you said I should not interfere and I would not…but I will keep my eye on her Shidôsha…I will not let the monster hurt her again…"

* * *

David threw his car keys against the wall of his apartment and felt mild satisfaction when he heard the sound of the impact.

"Fuck."

He took of his jacket and changed to his house shoes before stomping over to the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of vodka and a really large glass.

He wanted to get drunk.

He wanted to get Ame out of his mind.

"It was stupid to come to her…" he muttered. "I should've known better…"

It had taken so long to get over the hurt of losing her and their relationship that meant more to him than anything else in the world. It had been years but he'd thought he was finally over her.

Apparently not

And now Ame even had his partner believing in that scrap she spewed.

Vampires, Demons, Werewolves, Shape-shifters, Psychics…

He couldn't accept it!

If he did, then Ame would be right.

His face contorted in a mask of suffering as he felt the old familiar ache in his heart when he thought of her, of his sweet, lovely Ame who always smelled fresh and clean.

If she was right, damn it…

Then it would mean that he was wrong.

Which meant…

That he had broken up with her for nothing.

"Fuck!!!" he hissed as he threw the glass in his hand against the wall.

He watched in morbid fascination as the glass shattered on impact raining to the fall in a million crystalline pieces.

A former shadow of what it once was.

"Just like me…"

Just like his life.

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Everything's going according to plan."

He smiled, revealing white teeth as a glaring contrast to his dark, burnt skin. "Soon…soon…we will have our revenge…"

* * *

**A/N: H**i guys! (waves) okay, this chapter is shorter that most of my chapters in Belonging and I do apologize. I tried to make it longer but if I wrote in the action, it would be too long. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and will hold a lot more action. Kaoru is going to see Aoshi soon…any guesses how? (grins)

**Aoshi was standing right there in the tree Kenshin and Kaoru were looking at!**

**Why didn't Kenshin sense him? – **Well, you have to understand Aoshi has been alive for years and years and he is from one of the most powerful vampire clans and within his powerful clan, he is also the strongest. He can mask his presence. Also, Kenshin's true power is latent so Aoshi right now is so much more stronger than he is.

Know who the smiling guy with the burnt skin is? OF COURSE YOU DO! (Hehehe)

Anyway, I hope you like this! Poor Aoshi is so tortured! Don't you just hate it when the thing or the person you want the most is so close you actually almost touch him/her/it and yet you can't? (sigh) poor Aoshi.

Anyway, guys tell me what you think of this chapter! If you have any ideas about the fic feel free to share! Suggestions, comments? Characters you love and hate? Tell me!

**Scented**: (typing when looks around suddenly feeling cold) Mom? Dad? Is that you? Who's there?

**Aoshi**: (pushes away from wall) So, finally we meet.

**Scented**: Aoshi! What can I do for you?

**Aoshi**: (draws kodachi blades) How about writing my meeting with Kaoru?

**Scented**: (eyes blades nervously) Of course I'll write it! You just have to wait for the flow of the story…

**Aoshi**: (fingers his kodachi blades) How long do I have to wait to see Kaoru again?

**Scented**: (backs away slowly) Uh…

**Aoshi**: (takes a step forward, his eyes trained at Scented) Well?

**Scented**: (smiles shakily) S-soon, promise…by the way, did I tell you, you look cute all squinty eyed?

**Aoshi**: (blinks) Don't change the subject. Where's Kaoru? Tell me NOW.

**Scented**: K-Kenshin…

**Kenshin**: (goes in front of Scented in defense position) Sessha thinks as author, Scented-dono can to whatever she wants!

**Aoshi**: (glares) Sure you do, that's because you get to touch _my _Kaoru, you unworthy asshole.

**Kenshin**: (eyes go amber) Who you calling unworthy, ice cube? At least I generate more heat by breathing than you ever could.

**Aoshi**: (goes into attack position)

**Scented**: (clutches at Kaoru) Do something Kaoru! They're both too pretty to die! Stop them!

**Kaoru**: (takes bokken and bops Aoshi and Kenshin over the head)

**Kenshin**: Oro?

**Aoshi**: Damn it!

**Scented**: (sigh) Okay minna, before anymore, untoward incidents occur, we better say bye. Please REVIEW! Thanks!


	12. 10

**Belonging **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and support! Finally, this story has breeched the 100 mark! (smiles) I thought we'd never get here! Thanks everyone! (hugs) This chapter is LONG and hopefully action packed. It took me such a LONG TIME to write this chapter! (sigh) Thanks so much for all the support! Enjoy.

* * *

.

**Warning! **This chaptersortofcontains** a lot of BLOOD and GORE, **not much but if you're really squeamish about that kind of thing…then consider yourself warned.

* * *

.

**Kaori**-**Angel **– Yes Aoshi will come into the story soon. Next chapter to be more accurate. Thanks so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter and please review!

**Kura-sama – **Hehehe, as for Kenshin/Kaoru or Aoshi/Kaoru, I honestly haven't decided yet. It will probably evolve as the story goes along, or perhaps I will ask for a reader's vote. I'm glad you reviewed and you liked this story. Honestly, I haven't really been getting as much reviews for this fic as for my other ones but this is my first RK fanfiction and I love it! (grins) I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!

**Clemen** – Hi! Here you go, I updated! Thanks so much for always reviewing this story! I mean, it need reviews. I haven't been getting much (cries) but anyway, I love this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please review! (grins 

**Cattibrie393 – **Thanks for liking the skit! (grins) I'm glad you liked the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

**MZ. AMBER EYES – **I know! I love Kaoru too! She is my favorite female character in RK! All of my fics are Kaoru partnered with either Kenshin/Battousai or Aoshi! (grins) Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Triste1** – Thank you for the super cool review! You know, I love this story a lot but I haven't been getting that much feedback from this one as with my other stories (I'm sure by now you've noticed that I like receiving reviews! Hehehe) so I usually try to put this fic in the back burner. However I always end up updating it anyway. I like this story a lot and I'm glad you enjoy it! I'm sorry for the grammar. I will have to use my 'English is not my first language' card as an excuse! (grins) I'm glad you think I am able to fit intense emotions into simple ideas! When I read that I was like, YAY! Thanks for that comment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! 

**Oro – **Doesn't it? I mean, with those brooding blue eyes and his dark hair, Aoshi is definitely a great guy to torture and be made to suffer. He's silent too which doubles his angst factor! (I'm so mean to Aoshi! But I love his character, so kawaii!)

**Bubbly Minx – **As of right now, I'm not sure which one I would choose. I would probably ask the readers to vote or make a decision as the story enfolds. I love Aoshi but I love Kenshin too! There are too many KK fanfiction out there, I agree. I have even dealt out several KK fics of my own. I also make Aoshi/Kaoru fics coz I love that pairing…(sigh) I really don't know…

**Jbella – **Oh wow! You're all time fave? (grins) I love this story too but not a lot of people seem to want to review it. (cries) but anyway, Aoshi/Kaoru pairing stories are really rare huh? As for which guy I will give to Kaoru…I'm not sure yet. I suppose it all depends on the reader's votes or how the story further unfolds. I know where I want this story to go but getting there is a mystery for me. I don't outline my stories and I usually wing it. So far it seems to be working alright…so I'm really not sure about who will end up with Kaoru. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

**Brittanie Love – **Hi! (hugs) Thank you, Thank you for always reviewing. Of course I've probably said it a hundred times by now but I really appreciate it! Of course I love your fic! It's fabulous! Glad you updated it!

**Kaoru4 – **Hello! I do hereby solemnly swear that Kaoru and Aoshi will meet in the next chapter! (grins) Please review!

* * *

.

**Chapter Ten **

A little girl lay huddled in the ground, her hands covering her ears as she rocked her small body back and forth, back and forth. "It's coming, it's coming…" she said in a singsong voice.

"What's coming?"

"It's coming, it's coming, it's coming, it's coming…" again and again, the mantra coming from the child's lips had a terrifying repetitiveness to it, as if a broken doll playing over and over again, a particular phrase.

"Rhea, answer us! What do you see?"

Hands grabbed the little girl only to hiss in pain as blood dripped from wounds inflicted by unseen forces.

"It's coming…it's coming…"

"Rhea…! Snap out of it! Control yourself child!"

Suddenly, the little girl's back snapped in an arch and a silent scream escaped her lips. She slumped forward, her black bangs covering her eyes as the small body heaved with each breath as if struggling. "The life of the girl is in danger, it is connected with the life of the ancient scourge of the lands. The old evil will awaken and everything will descend into chaos…"

And then she fell.

Ame leaned in to check the girl's pulse. It was steady and strong. Rhea had only fainted. Ame sighed and carried the little girl back in bed. "Whatever you saw…I pray it does not haunt your dreams," she whispered.

* * *

.

Kaoru knocked softly at the door of Dr. Genzai's home. She smiled when the door opened to reveal Ayame, who smiled at her and started to chat excitedly about the festival they were going to that night.

Kaoru went inside and took off her shoes, trading them for the house slippers lined up by the entrance. It was the house she'd spent her growing years in, after her parents had died. The truth was, Kaoru barely even remembered them. It was Dr. Genzai whom she remembered raising her.

When she'd become older, she had asked to live at the old house her parents had once shared. It was a connection to the past and to them and she cherished it. She had been surprised when Genzai-san allowed her even though she was barely an adolescent. He had supported her decision and made her move easier, by helping her arrange the house. Making sure she had food.

He was always there, looking after her. Letting her grow and make her own decisions. He let her make mistakes, he let her stumble but he was always there to catch her just before she fell.

There were times when she would go back to this house, just to relive her childhood and visit with the man who had taken such good care of her.

Ayame, Suzume, Genzai-sensei, they were such a big part of her, just as Sano, Kenshin, Yahiko, Tae and Tsubame were. Kaoru was very happy she would be able to spend her birthday with them. "Anou, Ayame-chan, is Ojiisan here? He asked me to come over an hour ago but Yahiko had a misunderstanding with a yukata…" she said wryly.

Ayame nodded, "Daijoubu. Grandpa is here. He was putting Suzume for her nap so she can go tonight."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at the young girl. "And what about you? Shouldn't you be taking a nap as well?"

"Hai, but I came to open the door for you first!" Ayame said with a grin as she tugged Kaoru forward. "Let's go see grandpa."

"You seem very excited about the festival," Kaoru commented as she allowed the girl to pull her forward.

"I am! Suzume can't wait to go and we bought new kimonos! We will take lots and lots of pictures, especially of you Kaoru-san! We'll make a little book about it for you to remember your birthday by!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Kaoru grinned, thinking she'd have to spend extra time with her appearance tonight. Maybe she could conspire with Tae to take a picture of her and Kenshin together? It would be their first picture as a couple! And then pictures of their whole group! This day was going to be so fun!

* * *

.

Kenshin closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. His heart was pounding and he had no idea what was wrong with him. He had already gone hunting and fed his blood hunger, but the gnawing did not cease. It only intensified with each pump his heart made. He felt as if his body was on fire.

Each day that passed it grew stronger.

He remembered yesterday night. He had been trying to teach Kaoru how to cook upon her request. He could still remember the small gasp she let out as she accidentally cut herself, blood welling out of her index finger in a small, scarlet drop.

Before he realized what he was doing, he'd grabbed her hand and was sucking on her blood.

He cringed in horror at the memory.

He had been _feeding _off of her.

His mind and heart recoiled at the horrendous thought that he'd actually debase the girl he loved in such a way. Still, a cold calculating part of him, the darkness Shishou had told him was inside him, it was rejoicing at the sweet taste of her blood. It sang to him and it seemed his hunger would not be appeased by anything else.

"I can't…" Kenshin whispered as he slowly slid to the ground, holding his knees to his chest and trying to block out the excruciating agony he was feeling. It was as if every fiber of his being down to the minute cells that made up who he was, were all screaming for Kaoru's blood. He had always known that his darker side was attracted to her as well…but to see her as food?

Did he really see her as food?

No, it was something else…he couldn't explain it.

He loved her, he cherished her…but lately that feeling was being colored by a darker need, an obsession to possess that it almost bordered on hate.

A small whimper escaped Kenshin's lips and his body arched back in a bow as pain sliced through him in a wave of electric shock that threatened to peel of his skin.

He'd never felt like this before.

He clawed at his skin, trying to get to his inside and rip out whatever it was that seemed to be punishing him, clawing it's way out to the surface.

ran down in his face and arms in rivulets, as his fingernails became claws that ripped his flesh and tore it apart.

skin felt too tight, pulled back so harshly it was going to break.

A small soundless scream escaped him until he finally, gratefully, surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

.

Kaoru surveyed her appearance on the full-length mirror in her room. She stared at her reflection almost dazed at the dazzling sight. She didn't look like herself at all. The kimono she was wearing mesmerized her as it shone beautifully even under the unflattering glare of the fluorescent light.

It was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen and Kaoru felt like a princess. It was made of a dark fabric with lacquered threads and embroidery in silver. The design was of tiny fireflies or balls of light floating over mysterious landscape that had an otherworldly quality to it. There appeared to be three larger circles, like moons looming over the shadowy scene.

Kaoru had looked at it for a long time, a sense of familiarity gripping her.

The kimono was surely tremendously expensive and she had been surprised when Dr. Genzai had given it to her as a birthday present. She had tried to give it back, uncomfortable with the thought of taking something so astoundingly lovely. She suggested that perhaps Suzume or Ayame would enjoy wearing it when they were of age.

Dr. Genzai had smiled, looking into her eyes with that look she sometimes saw that made her think he was sad beneath all of his happiness. "_It belongs to you Kaoru. Your mother wanted you to have it."_

"My mother…" Kaoru whispered as she ran her palms down the front of her kimono. The fabric felt like water beneath her palms, fluid and cool. Its texture was like silk, but not exactly. It seemed better somehow, softer. Her hair was caught up in a silver hair ornament studded with sapphires forming a symbol she did not recognize. Touching it gave her a feeling of nostalgia as if there was something important that was missing. "Perhaps this belonged to my mother's as well…"

The outfit was a bit too extravagant to wear to a simple festival but Kaoru didn't care. It was a perfect time to showcase it and Dr. Genzai had even suggested she wear it tonight. She was excited to see everyone's reaction, especially Kenshin's She wanted him to see her as beautiful.

* * *

.

Finally, the day of the festival arrived and little Ayame and Suzume were excitedly jumping up and down as they waited outside the Kamiya compound for the birthday celebrant to appear. They were fresh and bright, alert due to their earlier nap and they couldn't wait to get to the festival grounds and buy cotton candy and try the games.

They were all going to have dinner at the Akabeko first and both girls had in their hand, a small something they had bought especially for Kaoru.

Sano leaned against the wall and smiled indulgently at the two girls. They looked very cute. Ayame's hair was caught up in a half ponytail with a peach ribbon that exactly matched the fabric of her yukata. Suzume had on a bright pink yukata decorated with little hearts and her hair was in its usual pigtail, held by heart shaped clips.

The two girls looked adorable and Sano couldn't help but lean over and pinch Suzume's chubby cheeks while she was talking to Ayame.

"Sano-nii!" Suzume complained, rubbing her cheek and glaring at Sano.

Ayame laughed and pinched Suzume's other cheek.

"AI!" Suzume complained, covering both her cheeks and running behind her grandfather only to have Ayame chase her.

"You sure instigate chaos well, don't you?" Yahiko commented as he walked out ahead of Kenshin.

Sano glanced over at the young boy and grinned, "Yo, nice threads man!"

Yahiko's face turned crimson and he glared at Sano before looking away, tugging at his own yukata in embarrassment.

"Ken-nii!"

"Kenshin-Onii-chan!"

"So…Yahiko, you are so whipped," Sano commented as he joined the boy. Sano had declined to wear a yukata and like Kenshin, was dressed instead in simple jeans and a plain shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yahiko said as he marched forward, studiously ignoring Sano.

Meanwhile, Suzume had managed to make a perch for herself atop Kenshin's shoulders and was holding on to his hair for balance while Ayame settled beside the redhead, holding his hand.

Sano started laughing at the uncomfortable look in Yahiko's face. "I didn't think you were the type," he gestured at Yahiko's clothes.

"Tsubame insisted," Kaoru piped up from behind Yahiko.

Kenshin turned to look at her and froze as his heart rate doubled at the sight of her. _Oh my God…she's beautiful…_he thought to himself as his eyes locked with Kaoru's. Something painful twisted inside of him and Kenshin did not understand the anger that pulsed beneath the surface of his consciousness.

"Wow Jou-chan…where'd you get the kimono?"

"Genzai-san gave it to me," Kaoru said.

"No my dear, I was merely returning something that rightfully belonged to you," the old man corrected.

"Wow, look at the pretty hair tie!" Ayame pointed out giggling. "Can I borrow it sometime Kaoru-neesan?"

Kaoru nodded smiling, "Of course!"

"No, no Kaoru. It is yours. No one should wear it but you," Dr. Genzai interrupted. "Come now Ayame, remember how you also have a special ornament that only you are allowed to wear?"

Ayame nodded, "Oh yes. Gomen!"

"Why isn't anyone allowed to wear it but her?" Yahiko asked, curious.

"It's a symbol of who she is."

"Who is she?" Kenshin's voice did not change nor did his expression shift, but Dr. Genzai had been watching him closely and he saw the amber eclipse the violet in the redhead's eyes.

"She is simply Kamiya Kaoru, as you are Kenshin Himura," the old man explained in a voice that was tinged with sadness.

The awakening was beginning as was predicted, but Genzai only hoped nothing bad happened to either of them. They had their past but they also had the life they were living now. It seemed somehow unfair to the two of them, but there was also Aoshi who had waited hundreds of years for this.

The lines of destiny had been drawn and Kaoru's actions that fateful day years and years ago had only forestalled the inevitable. The day of reckoning would soon arrive and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

.

Soujiro was hidden by the darkness, his powers easily calling upon the shadows to hide his presence. He stared transfixed at the sight before him. Lady Kaoru was wearing a kimono Soujiro recognized. It had been her favorite because the design depicted the lands of Makai. It had been a gift from her mother.

in the darkness, Soujiro could make out the three moons and the covered mountain peaks of his world. The ornament that adorned Kaoru's hair was also one he recognized. Only members of the Kamiya family were allowed to bear the insignia that was incorporated into the design of the hair piece.

So that man, the one she called Dr. Genzai, was the watcher.

At least someone had kept her safe. But why would they allow Battousai to live in such close proximity with his lady? Soujiro frowned as he thought this over.

"Aoshi would be happy to see her."

Soujiro glanced at Megumi.

"I never let anyone know, but I liked her. I knew she would be good for him."

"Megumi…"

"I grew up with Aoshi as my fiancée. I didn't love him but I liked him well enough as a friend, a distant friend but a fried nonetheless. I have watched his anger build, the only thing keeping him sane is the thought of seeing Kaoru again. She is here now, and she wears the clothes of our world, if he could see her now, he would be happy."

"It would be like taunting him Megumi-san. Lady Kaoru does not remember him and is in love with the redhead."

"Her soul is bonded to Aoshi…that is forever Soujiro. There is no escaping that fact."

Soujiro smiled. "Perhaps after this we can all finally return to our world."

"I hope so. I've never liked this world and I don't think I ever could."

* * *

.

"Let's go!" Suzume ordered as she wiggled her feet impatiently, hitting Kenshin accidentally in the face.

"Oro!"

Yahiko and Sano laughed at Kenshin with his startled look with the bottom of Suzume's slippers plastered against his cheek.

"Suzume hurt Ken-nii!" Ayame gasped as she tugged at her grandfather and pointed at her sister.

"Gomen nasai Ken-nii!" Suzume said her face scrunching up in worry. Dropping a small kiss at the top of his head, she patted his cheeks with her tiny hands to offer him comfort.

Kenshin laughed, "Hai, daijoubu!"

Kaoru watched her friends and family with a smile on her face. Her heart felt too full with happiness that it seemed close to bursting. She loved each and every one of them and as she listened to Kenshin remind Ayame of the small crack on the pavement she should avoid, Kaoru had visions of herself as a mother with Kenshin as her husband.

He would make such a wonderful father.

She blushed at her thoughts. What was she thinking? She was only turning eighteen for goodness sake, and Kenshin and her relationship hadn't even been a full month yet and she was making plans for their family? Her cheeks heated up in consternation but her heart refused to acknowledge the embarrassment. It was feeding too much on the mental image of Kenshin carrying their own child over his shoulder while they walked to celebrate a festival.

"Kaoru-chan…"

Kaoru blinked and glanced over at Dr. Genzai. She'd been so lost in thought she'd completely been ignoring the older man. Her pink cheeks flamed up even more, "Gomen nasai! I'm sorry, what was that again?"

Dr. Genzai smiled and patted Kaoru's hand. "My dear child, I am very proud of the woman you have become."

Kaoru rested her head on Dr. Genzai's shoulder. He was the man who had raised her as his own daughter and she loved him like a father. "Do you think my parents would be proud of me?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure they are…I know they are."

* * *

.

They had dinner at the Akabeko for free. Tae had told them to order anything they wanted and not worry about the price because it was to be her gift to Kaoru. Kaoru had tried to decline, especially after seeing hearing the amount of food Sano and Yahiko had decided to order, but Tae had brushed all of her worries aside and told her that the whole Seikihara family wanted it so.

Sano and Yahiko let out excited shouts as they began ordering.

Kenshin watched Kaoru from across the table as she reminded Yahiko and Sanosuke to behave and have some shame. He was amused at their familiar antics and was completely comfortable within their chaotic gathering, and yet there was a side of him he led apart. A side he did not share with his family; his vampire heritage, the darkness inside of him.

The wounds he had inflicted on himself earlier had healed over, the flesh closing in, his vampire blood repairing ripped tissues and skin. It bothered him that he was hungry for Kaoru's blood.

It was more than a physical need.

It was more like a soul deep hunger to taste and conquer. And underneath all the desire was the anger and hatred that pulsed so strongly even now. H

e could feel Dr. Genzai's concerned gaze on him once in a while and he wondered if the man sensed the turmoil inside of him. He'd always felt like Dr. Genzai knew more than he let on…but Kenshin had never really been sure and before now, he'd never really wanted to find out, content in the knowledge that he was accepted into their fold.

He did not know why but the longer he stared at Kaoru's kimono; the more he wanted to rip it off of her.

It was not even in a sexual way.

It was as if he was angry, the darkness in him expanding.

He could feel his canines itching to elongate and pierce her skin. To feast once more on her hot red blood that felt so delicious sliding against his tongue and flowing into his mouth.

His eyes narrowed briefly before he caught Kaoru looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Daijoubu?" she mouthed.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I'm fine."

She smiled back warmly, the look she gave him charged with intimacy and love, before turning her attention to Ayame who was asking her a question.

Kenshin watched her and wondered if he would be able to truly make her happy. Did he deserve her? It was in his nature to destroy, to choose his own survival over anything else. He might not want to but Shishou had already proven that his dark instincts were strong.

He might be putting Kaoru in danger.

"_I know enough to know you'll never hurt me,"_

Kenshin sighed mentally. He would never intentionally hurt her but he just might. He lived in fear of that day.

"_Please don't pull away. Whatever happens, we can manage it together."_

He felt like he needed her strength to keep the darkness, the insanity at bay…and yet the feelings she were invoking within him were mixing in with a hatred and anger he did not recognize but seemed embedded into the very fabric of his soul.

"_I love you, Kenshin."_

He loved Kaoru, more than he could ever say.

"_Kenshin, loving someone is about enduring even the harshest of pain, because you'd rather have that than nothing at all…"_

He would endure anything for her…but he was unwilling to make her suffer.

"_I feel empty without you. Do you understand that?" Kaoru said as she beat her fist once against his chest to emphasize her point. "Empty, Kenshin! I feel a void inside of me and it hurts when I think of you!" she buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. "I'd rather have you and be hurt than continue to feel this emptiness inside my heart. As long as you're near me, nothing matters…"_

But if he left to try and avoid making her suffer…he would end up hurting her even more. It was a confusing situation. His hand curled over the small box he had in his pocket. It was his gift to Kaoru and he would give it to her tonight.

No matter what happens…she would know how much he loved her.

With all of his life

* * *

.

After dinner, Tae and Tsubame were excused from their duties by their parents and after going upstairs into their living quarters to prepare, both girls went down wearing beautiful kimonos and the whole group went to enjoy a night at the festival. Tae and Tsubame were both raving about Kaoru's beautiful kimono and how much it suited her, how she looked like royalty.

Sano had to agree with them. In all the years he'd known Jou-chan, he'd always thought she was sort of a scruffy tomboy. He'd never really thought she could look aristocratic, but with her dressed up like this, she was stunning.

Judging by Kenshin's gaze, the guy thought so too.

Sano snickered.

He noticed Yahiko's dazed stare as he took in Tsubame in her peach floral yukata and elbowed the young man in the ribs.

"Stop drooling," he admonished with a smirk.

Everyone laughed as Yahiko's face turned tomato red and he launched himself at Sano.

"Yahiko, I don't think Tsubame enjoys seeing violence," Kaoru pointed out, much to Yahiko's consternation.

Kenshin smiled and took Kaoru's hand as their little party walked on, Ayame and Suzume skipping ahead as they excitedly talked about what they would buy and all the games they would try out.

"Everyone seems to be in love, neh?" Sano commented to Tae.

Tae smiled at him and patted his hand. "Don't worry Sano, you'll find someone of your very own as well."

He smiled at Tae and put his arm around her. He knew Tae missed her boyfriend Hideki, who was currently finishing up his studies overseas. "So did you hear from Hideki?"

"I received a call from him last night. He has exams to study for so we didn't talk that long but he tries to call at least once every two days."

"That guys loves you to distraction you know. Just be sure to invite me to the wedding neh?" he teased.

Tae smiled and elbowed him in the ribs. "Knowing you, you'll probably by-pass the ceremony and head straight for the reception."

"You know me too well!"

Tae laughed and stared at Kaoru and Kenshin. "Is it me…or do they look closer than normal? I've sensed a change between them…do you think…?"

"I think so. It probably happened a couple of days ago. I saw them come back home in the rain…"

"How romantic!"

Sano nodded thinking back to that day. The image of the annoying snob flitted through his mind.

_Megumi…_she looks like a kitsune.

"Sano, why do you think they haven't told us yet?"

"Maybe they want to keep their happiness private for a little while."

* * *

.

The festival itself was almost magical. The lights and colorful stalls proved a wonderful oasis in the middle of the dark night. People, young and old, milled around as they sampled different candies and sweets and shopped, flitting from one stall to another in search of a bargain. Tae and Kaoru were in their element, giggling and laughing as they dragged Tsubame along and tried on hair accessories, bracelets and all sorts of things that the male species considered useless. Several times, the group would stop and ask a stranger to take a photo of them.

Megumi watched them with a weary eye and stifled a yawn.

Soujiro and Megumi were milling along with the crowd, trying to blend in. Although it was a little hard when he and Megumi kept getting interested looks from the passers-by. By human standards, Soujiro and Megumi were both flawless and especially beautiful and they could not help but attract a certain amount of admirers wherever they went.

Megumi's lip curled slightly in distaste. As if she would ever stoop so low as to love a human. It was like a human making love to an animal. It was unheard of and revolting. She shuddered at the thought.

Soujiro glanced at her. "Are you not enjoying the festival?"

"It's a plebian affair. I would not be caught dead participating in such a lowly gathering, especially with mortals," she scoffed.

"You dislike even the children?"

Megumi looked at the two little girls laughing and shook her head. "Ayame and Suzume are not mortals Soujiro. They are descended from Reikai. I'm surprised you did not sense it."

"I did. I just wondered if you were able to."

"Of course I would. I am a princess of my clan. My blood is noble and strong. I am no ordinary Kyuketsuki."

She was annoyed and Soujiro was quick to placate her temper. They were silent for a while as they lagged a little behind to avoid detection from the group they were stalking. It was difficult to keep a low profile when people kept turning to look at them so they had to walk a little way away than necessary from Kaoru's group.

"Do you think she would miss them? Her friends?" Soujiro asked.

"I believe that she belongs with us, with her own kind. She does not belong here in this world…but nor did she belong in Makai…but she chose to stay in our world for love of Aoshi. Perhaps she will miss them…I do not presume to guess her actions. Kaoru and I have different views of the world."

Soujiro sighed. "I hope she would go willingly, for our Lord's sake. I don't think Shidôsha would be able to take her denial of him." He sighed. "I think perhaps that is the reason why he stays away from her as of now."

"Hmmm…" Megumi murmured as she glanced at the tall buffoon she had met before. His hair was still in that ridiculous gravity defying style and he was talking with a rather ordinary looking woman. Megumi felt annoyed, probably it was because she saw him again when she was hoping not to.

Soujiro followed Megumi's line of sight and smiled to himself. "Isn't that…what is his name again, Gwanro?"

"Sano. Sanosuke Sagara," Megumi clarified.

"Ah…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing Megumi-san…and what of the little boy? What is his name again?"

"How should I know? He's only a human. Why should I bother remembering him?"

"He did save your purse…"

Megumi sighed, irritated. "Ruriko something…I don't know…Soujiro, I can no longer see Kaoru…the redhead has disappeared with her also."

Soujiro tensed. _She is alone with the Battousai!_

"Soujiro…"Megumi blinked when she realized he was no longer beside her. She stiffened, her eyes widening as her presence detected an aura that should not exist in this plane. "How in the world could this happen? How did I not detect it before…?"

There was a loud scream and pandemonium descended on the once peaceful night.

"Kaibutsu!"

* * *

.

Kaoru smiled shyly at Kenshin. They had left the festival grounds and were now in a secluded spot, under a large Sakura tree. The moon was beautiful and the stars were twinkling brightly overhead as winking at her and congratulating her for her good fortune.

"I've never felt this happy before…" she confessed as she turned to look at Kenshin.

A small breeze fluttered past them, loosening tendrils of Kaoru's midnight black hair and making them flutter. Kenshin reached out and tucked them behind her ear.

Kaoru blinked as another image supplanted that of Kenshin. A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes looking at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear, admonishing her gently for being untidy.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked, his hand cupping her cheeks, his thumb smoothing over her soft skin.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes…" She touched his hand and turned her face to kiss his palm. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me so happy."

Kenshin stared at her for a long moment and neither of them moved. Suddenly, Kaoru found her self crushed against his chest, his arms holding her tight against him. "I love you Kaoru…I love you so much it hurts me."

Her arms lifted to returns his embrace. "I love you too Kenshin. I never thought I'd be able to love someone as much as I love you…"

They stayed that way for a long time before Kenshin finally let her go. He smiled at her shyly as he peered at her through the fall of his bangs. He took out the small box he'd kept in his pocket and presented it to her. "Happy birthday koishii…"

Kaoru took the box a bit hesitantly, before she opened it. Inside was a necklace. Kaoru stared at the pendant for a long time. The pendant was of an unsheathed sword with a jasmine blossom curling around it.

Kenshin had had it especially grafted. It was symbolic for him. He was an unsheathed sword and she was the one who calmed his inner demons and served as his own sheathe.

"It's beautiful Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered as she felt tears in her eyes. She smiled at him, her bottom lip trembling. "Would you put it on me?"

Kenshin took the necklace and watched Kaoru turn her back to him and gather the heavy fall of her fragrant hair, exposing her neck to him. He found that his hands trembled and he closed his eyes to calm the bloodlust that was starting to color his vision.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder at him, "Kenshin?"

He smiled at her and opened his eyes, "You're beautiful." He settled the necklace around her neck and secured the lock at her nape. He brushed her skin with the pads of his thumb and inhaled her scent. He kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him, feeling his heart pound.

"Don't ever leave me Kenshin, promise?"

"You have all of me," he promised.

Kaoru settled against him and sighed.

It was such a perfect night.

And then they heard the screams.

* * *

.

"Genzai-san! I know you are the Watcher! Why would you let Lady Kamiya be with Battousai!" Soujiro demanded when the old man intercepted him.

"He is Himura Kenshin, not Battousai."

"He is the very same one. The same soul resides within his body! He is Battousai! You left my lady in his presence. The man who killed her!"

"Kaoru is safe with him," the old man said, "Battousai has not yet awakened."

Soujiro made a move to leave and make sure that his lady was safe but Genzai detained him.

"Your Shidôsha was ordered to keep his distance. As her watcher I have authority to relay the same order to you. Your presence threatens to awaken the demon Battousai. He is dormant in Kenshin right now but your interference may awaken him at an inopportune time."

"If his power is in slumber, then they are both in danger from the demons. They have breached the barriers."

"Do you know how these creatures managed to breach the barriers? They are demons and should not have been able to come to Ningenkai!"

"No, but these are low class demons; Volucris, the winged creatures and Haurio, the devourers. They are types of Kaibutsu that are very easily summoned from their realm by spells."

"And who has the power to do this?"

"Anyone. The spells are easy…even humans with minimal Ki can summon them. All that is needed are sacrifices of blood."

"You must help keep them in line…"

Human screams could be heard intermixed with the shrill sound of the Volucris' trills.

"Hai…they grow stronger with each kill." Soujiro said.

* * *

.

"Kami-sama, what are those things?" Kaoru whispered horrified as she watched the onslaught of attack centered on the festival. She and Kenshin were far enough away that they were not in harm's way but that didn't register to Kaoru.

She could hear the screams and the unearthly shrills and yells coming from the creatures that swooped down again and again like birds of pray picking up their food. She closed her eyes when she saw one of those flying monsters lift up, holding a figure of a woman in it's talons, cleanly biting off it's head.

"This isn't real…it can't be happening…" Kaoru swayed, feeling faint.

Kenshin for his part, stared at the bloodshed happening before his eyes. his senses were much keener than Kaoru's and even from this distance, he could clearly see every detail of what transpired.

"Kenshin! Sano, Yahiko and the others are there!" Kaoru said, panicked. She made a move to run towards the foray but Kenshin caught her arm, detaining her.

"Don't. Its too dangerous!"

"I can't just stand there! They're my family Kenshin! They're our family!"

"You're my life. I don't want you in danger!" He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'll go…stay here where it's safe…"

In the shadows, burning red eyes watched as the redhead left the girl defenseless and alone. A small smile appeared on the man's face, insanity clearly written on each groove of his features. "Hello Battousai…time to wake up…"

* * *

.

"What the heck is happening?" Sano exclaimed as people pushed passed him, rushing in a tidal wave of humanity that seemed unmindful of the harm they were causing in their wake. He caught Suzume and held her up before she got trampled over and was glad to see that Tae was hanging on to Ayame while Yahiko was helping Tsubame.

Suzume was trembling, "Sano-nii, I'm scared, we have to run now!"

Sano glanced at her and then at Ayame who was seemed to gesturing to Tae to run.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Bad things…bad things!" Suzume said.

There was a big roar and Sano's eyes widened when he saw exactly why those people seemed to be running for their lives. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "Tae, Yahiko, run!" he shouted as he took off.

Oh Kami, what were those things?

Sounds of screams and flesh being torn to pieces echoed into the night, but Sano did not dare look back. When Tae started to lag behind, he grabbed her hand and hauled her after him. "Tae, please you have to run…we have to…" he said as he gritted his teeth and pushed his way through the stampede. "Oh shit, Jou-chan and Kenshin!"

He stumbled when he felt Tae fall forward as a man who had been running behind her pushed past her. "Asshole!" Sano growled as he assisted Tae. He was jostled and poked and Suzume almost fell from his arms, but he managed to keep upright and help Tae who was using her body to shield Ayame from the brunt of the human tidal wave. Suddenly, the direction the stampede shifted. Up ahead, more of the bat like creatures appeared as well as several large monsters that vaguely resembled giant gorillas but were much larger and scarier.

Tae whimpered. "Where's Tsubame? Sano, my sister!"

"I'm sure she's fine," Sano lied. "Yahiko will protect her." He didn't need a hysterical Tae right now. They were already in deep shit as it was without worrying about anyone else. Silently, he prayed that Yahiko and Tsubame were indeed safe and as far away from this as possible.

"Over there," Ayame pointed out calmly to the side. There were less people there and more room to move.

Sano blinked. Why hadn't he realized it before? "Let's go…"

All around them were screams as people were picked up off of where they stood and dismembered, their body parts raining down on the crowd belong. The bits and pieces of human flesh were picked up by the gorilla looking things and to Sano's horror, were actually eaten by the monsters.

"Oh Kami-sama…I can't believe this is happening…" Tae sobbed as she ran with Sano.

The crowd was thinning and Sano realized that they were at the very end of the human stream. Blood covered the ground in red, booths were destroyed and body parts were littered here and there. He felt a feeling of foreboding and heard an unearthly trill. He looked back, just in time to see a flying thing the size of an eight-year-old child with wings like that of a large bat, swoop down towards him it's talons extended.

"Grandpa!" Ayame and Suzume cried out in unison.

* * *

.

The winged creature seemed to slam against a barrier of some sort, preventing it from reaching Sano and Suzume. The creature was thrust back several feet and it let out an enraged shrill that curdled Sano's blood.

He leaned over, catching Tae before she hit the ground. His friend had fainted and Sano almost wished he would as well. He couldn't possibly carry Tae,Suzume and Ayame all at once. He tried to cover all three of them, using his body as a shield.

"When it gets me, I want you to run as fast as you can away, okay? Don't turn back…" he said as he hugged the little girls. "I'm sorry Tae…"

Suzume was clutching his shirt tightly, her little knuckles turning white. "Grandpa…grandpa…help…"

Ayame shook her head, "We won't leave you! Grandpa will come save us, you'll see!"

Another horrifying screech before the creature tried to attack them once more, it was again thrown off by an invisible shield.

Sano blinked. He noticed that the small woven bracelets on each of Suzume and Ayame's wrists were glowing.

The creature flew up higher in the air before it tried to dive for them again. Once more it was repelled but Sano saw that it had gotten closer to them than before. Again, the creature attacked and was repelled. Ayame cried when she felt the bracelet her grandpa gave her, melt against her skin and vanish in a puff of smoke. Suzume's bracelet followed suit.

The monster seemed to grin in triumph as it rushed for them again, confident in the knowledge that this time it would succeed.

"Contego!"

An outrage shriek as it was thrown off. It seemed to hit an invisible wall and was electrocuted. It lay in the ground writhing and letting out sounds that Sano knew would haunt his nightmares for a very long time.

Sano began to crawl away but Megumi stopped him. "Don't move fool! You will leave the protective barrier I've erected. Stay still!"

He blinked, recognizing the voice and the face that went with it. "Me-Megumi?"

Megumi sighed at how helpless they were as she ran to stand guard in front of them. She summoned arcus, a bow and arrow made from Ki energy. She could have easily attacked these demons with her claws and fangs but she did not want to get dirty. She strung her bow and let her arrow fly picking off the Volucris one by one.

"Weaklings…" she muttered under her breath as she killed off another Kaibutsu, watching it disintegrate from the contact with the tip of her arrow. She almost had not made it to them in time. It was a good thing that the elder watcher had given his granddaughter's some sort of protective charm. It had given Megumi enough time to reach them. She'd had to help several other stupid humans who had formed a circle around the young children and were using their bodies as a shield to protect their young. It was a pitiful attempt but Megumi had to respect that they were intelligent enough to try and protect their children. She had found herself helping by erecting a protective spell around them that greatly depleted her Ki. Along the way, there were others she had saved but Megumi would never admit it to anybody.

If Soujiro found out, she would never hear the end of it.

"Thanks…Megumi…for saving us, it was you who saved us, right?"

Megumi glanced at Sano who was crouched over the fallen body of the woman he was talking with earlier and the two small children from Reikai. "Of course it was me, who else has enough power around here?"

"What exactly are you"

She ignored him and let another arrow fly.

"Well, uhm, good job…on killing those things…" Sano didn't know what to say. Everything was surreal. Ayame and Suzume were clutching at him while Tae was lying down on the ground after fainting from the stress. The girl he'd met a few days ago had turned out to be something or someone who could actually fight monsters that Sano did not even believe existed but was now trying to attack them and eat them. "Thanks for helping…"

"I do not help humans. I'm doing this for those little girls."

"Ayame and Suzume?" Sano was confused, "They're humans too."

"That's what you think," Megumi said as she shot another arrow. Stupid demons, why won't they give up? _Something or someone around here is acting like wedge that is keeping the portal to the gateway open. It's the bridge that allows these creatures to pass into this world. _

Until they found that wedge, the demons would continue to manifest.

"Where in the fuck are those Oniwabanshu!"

* * *

.

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru's scream rang in Kenshin's ear and sent his heart pounding. His eyes surveyed the darkness and spotted Kaoru being held hostage by a dark figure with burning red eyes.

"Let her go!" he said, his heart in his throat.

Fear warred with rage inside of him. Oh no. He was losing control. He could feel it slipping as the rage and darkness inside of him fought to come out.

The desire to kill sang in his blood and he could almost feel the sweet satiny glide of his blade as it entered his opponent's body.

The smell of blood excited him.

The man smiled and pressed his sword against Kaoru's neck. "Don't you find this scenario a little ironic, Battousai?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not Battousai!" Oh but a part of him recognized the name and reached for it. Kenshin pushed it down, shoving it aside in his mind and concentrating on the matter at hand. "Let Kaoru go!"

"So it's true then…what they say. You no longer remember who you are. Did you know we used to work together? We were sent to rid the world of the demons, they used us as pawns and then they tried to eliminate us when we got too strong."

"I don't know what you're talking about…Kaoru doesn't have anything to do with this! Let her go!"

The man laughed. "If only the Shidôsha could hear you now. He was said to have spoken almost those very same words to you once."

"I don't understand!"

Kaoru whimpered as the edge of the knife cut through her skin.

"That's why I'm here Battousai. To make you understand and to help you remember." He pressed the tip of his blade harder against Kaoru's neck forcing her to tilt her head upwards. "It's funny how you were in the same position as I am right now, a long, long time ago. This same girl…only you were the one holding the sword to her throat."

"You're lying! I met Kenshin when we were younger and nothing like that ever happened," Kaoru gritted out.

"Foolish girl! Not in this lifetime no! It was the life you last had." He looked at Kenshin, "Do you remember _Momban_? Have you forgotten your _Nedan_ Battousai?"

"Stop calling him that! His name is not Battousai! He is Ke-" whatever else Kaoru was about to say was sucked out of her as she felt her throat constrict. She gasped as she tried to get in air to her lungs.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Let her go! Let Kaoru go now!" he said in a low dangerous tone.

Jin'Eh smirked as he saw the darkening of his violet eyes, amber eclipsing the purple color of his irises. The pupils were starting to contract as the vampire awakened.

_So, the key is this girl…very well. _

"As you wish, Battousai…" he thrust Kaoru away from him and she fell to the ground gripping her throat.

"Kaoru, are you okay…?" Kenshin asked. He froze in horror when he saw her fighting for breath. "What did you do to her!" he demanded angrily as he went to Kaoru's side. She was panting, clutching and clawing at her throat as her chest rose and fell in labored breaths.

"It's just a little Ki manipulation technique. It's called Shin no Ippou. I have blocked the pathway to her lungs and she will find it harder and harder to breath with each passing second…dying of asphyxiation is very, very painful you know…"

"Stop it now or so help me I'll kill you with my bear hands…!" Kenshin growled out.

"I can't stop the process. The only way to save her…is if you kill me."

Kenshin stared at him. The man's eyes were red, like dark blood. Insanity rolled off of him in choking waves and the smell of blood that permeated his person had a sickening quality to it.

Kenshin could also sense the powerful undercurrents of Ki running through the man's body. Kenshin was strong, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to defeat this Jin'Eh.

And he had no sword to fight with.

"Time's running out _Battousai_…if you don't hurry, even if you defeat me, your little Kaoru would already be dead…"

A snarl was released from Kenshin throat and he found to fight back wave of dark energy that consumed him.

He was slipping away, his consciousness receding and giving into the animalistic pleasure of the bloodlust and the need to protect Kaoru.

Jin'Eh smirked. "That's it Battousai, get free. You're the only one who can defeat me in time to save the girl…"

"Ke-Kenshin…" Kaoru wheezed, falling to her back as she fought for breath.

Time stopped and Kenshin stilled.

The very shadows of the night seemed to rush towards him as a small whirlwind revolved around him; a visual manifestation of his released Ki.

He looked up and cold amber eyes met Jin'Eh's insane red ones.

"Die…" was all he said before he disappeared from view.

Jin'Eh smiled.

Finally...

* * *

.

**A/N: **I know, I know, using Jin'Eh is pretty unoriginal but he was the perfect choice for that part. You'll find out why in the next chapter. Wow, this is a pretty long chapter isn't it? It was very, very hard to make and it took me a really long time to get this finished. Hopefully, this will make up for the long wait for this update. If you guys have any questions or need any clarifications see the chapter I uploaded that has all the definitions. If you still want to ask me the question or ask me to clarify some stuff, I would be glad to. Don't hesitate to ask it on your reviews and/or E-mail me the question. Thanks! Aoshi will finally show up in the next chapter! FINALLY! It took a long time…but his part of the story starts in my next update.

**Volucris – **Those bat-like creatures attacking the humans. It's a Latin word that means 'flying creature'.

**Haurio** – Those Gorilla like things Sano was referring to. They feed on dead flesh of corpses. I made them up. The word means Devour in Latin.

**Arcus – **Latin word for Bow and Arrow. Made up of Ki. Blame it on too much Inuyasha. (grins)

**Oniwabanshu – **I already mentioned in the earlier chapters that the Oniwabanshu were like the police of the three worlds. They help keep the youkai in line and also protect the humans from the activities of the other worlds.

**Contego – **Latin word for ' to protect' or 'shield', Megumi said it to invoke a force field around Sano and the others to protect them from attack.

* * *

.

See that little button down below?

The left hand corner...yes...

Press it...

Thank you!

Please review!


End file.
